El secreto de Misaki
by Sele de la Luna
Summary: Misaki Ayuzawa huyó de su hogar por razones que no está dispuesta a aclarar. Llegó a la preparatoria Seika y terminó siendo la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Y de repente un sexy pervertido de ojos esmeralda decide investigarla solo por curiosidad.
1. El trabajo de Misaki

**Capítulo 1**

Y ahí estaba ella… Ayuzawa Misaki, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Una joven con mucho carácter y autoridad. Adorada por las chicas de la preparatoria Seika y temida por todos los chicos de la misma. A pesar de demostrar su fortaleza en la presidencia del consejo estudiantil la chica tenía muchos problemas en su casa. Para empezar; con casi diecisiete años vivía sola. Por razones muy particulares que la obligaron a abandonar su hogar ahora se encontraba rentando un apartamento en una zona bastante humilde de la ciudad.

No se quejaba por lo que le tocaba vivir, muy por el contrario era una persona muy positiva y adoraba trabajar duro para lograr sus objetivos. Lo único que le costaba era adaptarse al último trabajo que había logrado conseguir. La paga era excelente por la cantidad de horas que debía trabajar, que eran muy pocas comparado con sus anteriores empleos, la gerente del lugar con solo verla había decidido contratarla, sus compañeras eran muy simpáticas y se llevaba muy bien con ellas, salvo con una que tenía un aura un tanto extraña y oscura pero que de todas maneras le parecía (en el fondo) buena persona. Ahora bien, dado el cargo que tenía en la preparatoria, ese trabajo en particular, según ella, le restaría seriedad y credibilidad.

Ayuzawa Misaki había logrado sin mucho esfuerzo entrar a uno de los cafés más populares de Tokio, pero este no era un café común y corriente. Era un café cosplay en donde como uniforme, las empleadas debían vestir de mucamas con diseños especiales según la ocasión u ocurrencia de la gerente. Algo fuera de lo común y según muchas personas era un trabajo muy provocativo porque ya que las meseras estaban disfrazadas, los clientes en su mayoría eran hombres, aunque por fortuna el público femenino también se hacía presente.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que había comenzado a trabajar, sus profesores sabían que trabajaba pero no sabían dónde y tampoco se molestaban en investigarlo ya que la chica era muy inteligente y responsable, por lo tanto no les era de su incumbencia. Pero a pesar que sus profesores no indagaban en su vida fuera de la escuela, Misaki siempre estaba paranoica acerca de cualquier mención sobre la palabra 'Maid' ya que a las muchachas que trabajaban allí las conocían por Maids y el lugar en sí se llamaba _Maid Latte_.

El segundo día después de su trabajo escuchó a unos alumnos hablar cuando estaba patrullando los corredores y en esa charla que tenían, Misaki escuchó la palabra Maid y su corazón casi se sale del pecho. Con su apariencia demoníaca, gritó a los chicos y les exigió que les dijeran que era lo que hablaban, pero solo consiguió asustarlos y entre el tartamudeo de uno y el casi llanto del otro Misaki no tuvo más que dejarlos ir, después de todo les había entendido que estaban hablando de una figura de acción hecha en china. Y así siguió con su paranoia hasta que terminó ese día. Pasaron los días y seguía escuchando palabras relacionadas con su trabajo pero nada de qué preocuparse porque eran palabras bastantes comunes y de uso cotidiano y aunque seguía alerta por si acaso, con el correr de los días se fue tranquilizando.

Después de una noche de mucho trabajo se encontraba trabajando en la escuela haciendo lo que todo presidente de consejo estudiantil debería; confiscando cosas inapropiadas, poniendo en línea a los chicos de la escuela y asegurándose que las chicas estén en perfecta armonía porque si había algo que la Kaichō demoníaca (como sus compañeros la llamaban) odiaba era que las mujeres se sintieran inferiores y atemorizadas por ser superadas en número por el sexo masculino. Todos se preguntaban lo mismo, inclusive las chicas ¿Por qué una chica tan linda odiaba tanto a los hombres? Era muy obvio que era una feminista empedernida pero todos se preguntaban por qué.

Estaba agotada y deseaba descansar por un momento antes de entrar al salón de clases así que para ello se dirigió a la azotea de la escuela. En realidad no les estaba permitido a casi ningún alumno subir pero ella era especial y como nadie le detuvo su paso siguió hasta arriba. El clima estaba perfecto, era un hermoso día y pensaba disfrutar al menos unos quince minutos pero no esperó encontrarse con otra persona allí.

Sentado, muy relajado y con un lolly pop en la boca estaba uno de sus mayores dolores de cabeza desde que salió electa presidenta. Siempre se escurría cada vez que iba a regañarlo por hacer llorar a las chicas que se les declaraban y nunca supo en donde se escabullía hasta ahora. Pero ya iba a ver… después de todo no tenía autorización de estar ahí.

Tomó aire como para darle el sermón de su vida y le habló. –Usui Takumi ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- Preguntó señalándolo con un dedo.

-Pero si es la Kaichō…ó con desdén y ni siquiera respondiendo la pregunta que le había hecho Misaki, lo cual hizo que la chica perdiera la poca paciencia que tenía con los hombres.

-Mereces un castigo Usui…-. Pero el la interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar su oración.

-No hay necesidad que te pongas agresiva presidenta. Me iré de aquí en este instante-. La miró directo a los ojos al acercarse peligrosamente casi pegándola a la puerta de la escalera. Misaki no se intimidó y por el contrario se puso más furiosa.

-¿Cómo te atreves a querer intimidarme? Ahora más que nunca te castigaré-.

-No tienes esa clase de poder para castigar a un alumno, todavía no eres un profesor. De todas maneras ya me iba-.

Ante esas palabras Misaki no supo que decir, después de todo lo que el rubio acababa de decir era muy cierto. Ella no era un profesor pero, sin embargo, todavía podía decirle a uno sobre el comportamiento de ese patán… pero ir a pedir ayuda para solucionar sus problemas no era algo que estuviera en su carácter, así que se las arreglaría a su manera.

-Estúpido Usui-. Murmuró aun enojada y se fue a sentar a contra la pared quedándose profundamente dormida a los pocos minutos.

En tanto Usui había permanecido cerca porque a pesar de haberla querido intimidar, no buscaba crearle problemas. A decir verdad no sabía que pensar de ella, apenas la conocía y con ese pequeño dialogo que habían tenido su curiosidad fue en aumento. Le había molestado un poco que fuera directamente a querer sermonearlo, no estaba haciendo nada malo. Cuando se acercó a ella y no retrocedió quedó impresionado. Nunca hubo una chica que le mantuviera la mirada como lo había hecho la presidenta, usualmente se sonrojaban y empezaban a hablar incoherencias o intentaban seducirlo pero ella simplemente no se dejó intimidar y no solo eso, la chica se veía adorable con el ceño fruncido y esos ojos llenos de desafío y tenía la certeza de que si no la hubiese dejado hablando sola todavía estarían discutiendo. Eso le pareció divertido, esa Kaichō no era como las demás chicas. Era única y hasta le parecía interesante.

Sentía frío, le dolía el trasero por estar sentada y estaba algo desorientada. Había tenido una pesadilla y eso fue lo que la despertó porque de lo contrario hubiese seguido durmiendo todo el día. Miró su reloj de pulsera y casi se le sale el corazón, se había salteado una hora de clases y no tenía ninguna excusa verdadera para presentarle a su profesor, no podía ir a decirle que se había dormido. Tendría que ir a la enfermería y tomar algo para el dolor de cabeza que le estaba dando, de paso usaría eso de excusa, aunque no le gustaba mentir; demasiado lo hacía ya.

-Has dormido por toda una hora Kaichō-. Escuchó que le decía una voz con diversión. Primero no supo quién era, después cuando finalmente se despabiló, se giró y se encontró con unos ojos esmeralda no pudo hacer más que ponerse de pié con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Qué haces de nuevo aquí? ¿Es que no entiendes?-

-Solo te faltó decir 'Estúpido Usui'-. Le comentó dándole a entender que había escuchado parte de su enojo hacia su persona. Misaki ni se inmutó ni avergonzó por haberlo insultado.

-Te lo merecías… si has estado aquí todo este tiempo ¿Por qué no me despertaste?-

-Te veías linda durmiendo-. Respondió como si hablara de algo normal.

-Deja de hablar tonterías… ¡pervertido!- Decidió irse de ese lugar porque de lo contrario lo golpearía.

-Oye Kaichō ¿Qué le dirás al sensei? Es que estuvo preguntando por ti-. Siguió usando el mismo tono monótono que le daba poca importancia a las cosas.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-. Y con eso se fue no sin antes escuchar algo como _'no sabía que la __Kaich__ō__ fuera tan dormilona' _¿Quién se creía ese tipo?

Y así habían pasado varios días después de la discusión con Usui y otra noche había llegado y con ello la hora de ir a trabajar, Misaki se había cambiado y se dirigía al Maid Latte como todas las noches. Esperaba que fuera una noche tranquila porque con todo lo que había pasado en esos días estaba bastante agotada.

Llegó puntual como siempre y se dispuso a atender a las mesas, en eso el sobrino de la gerente, Aoi Hyoudou había llegado a ayudar a diseñar y a elegir los uniformes de la semana siguiente, ya que su sobrino era un gran artista en cuanto a indumentaria se tratara, el joven tenía un don natural y siempre estaba a la moda, lamentablemente su padre no lo apoyaba porque decía que no era una actividad muy varonil.

Misaki entre tanto seguía con su arduo trabajo; en esas semanas que trabajó se había ganado un club de fans. Eran tres chicos universitarios que, iban al café a menudo pero desde que había entrado a trabajar iban casi todos los días. Misaki estaba un poco harta de su estúpido comportamiento cada vez que la veían y por eso los había bautizado San-baka y ellos estaban más que felices… a veces Misaki se preguntaba si eran masoquistas.

Finalmente ya no quedaban muchos clientes y estaban preparando todo para cerrar pero la puerta de nuevo se abrió y como de costumbre tenían que recibir al cliente y como era el turno de Misaki, alias Misa-chan, tuvo que ir ella a darle la bienvenida.

-Bienvenido amo-. Saludó haciendo una reverencia, solo que cuando se volvió a erguir no espero encontrarse con un par de ojos esmeralda observándola con ¿deseo?

-Te ves sexy Kaichō-. En ese momento Misaki pensó que era su fin…

**Continuará…**

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, es mi primer fanfic en este fandom y la verdad es que estoy muy emocionada =)

No sé cuando vuelva a actualizar, todavía tengo pendiente dos de Inuyasha y una el capítulo final de una traducción de Rurouni Kenshin pero si les gustó voy a tratar de actualizar seguido. No sé de cuantos capítulos va a ser este fic pero espero que sea un fic de al menos cinco capítulos porque me gustan los fics de varios capítulos.

Bueno, si les gustó háganmelo saber dejándome un review. Las críticas constructivas y sugerencias son muy apreciadas. Desde ya muchas gracias.


	2. Estrés

**Disclaimer: **en el capítulo anterior lo olvidé; Kaichō wa Maid-sama! No me pertenece; pertenece a **Hiro Fujiwara**. Yo solo voy a jugar con sus hermosos personajes, sin pedir dinero por ello.

**Capítulo 2**

'¡_Maldición! De todas las personas en este mundo tuvo que ser él… ¿estaré maldita?' _Pensaba desesperada, verlo ahí parado delante suyo era algo que la había dejado sin palabras. No podía creer su mala suerte, ese trabajo en particular estaba alejado de todos, fue por eso que había aceptado ¿Pero… entonces como era posible que Usui Takumi estuviera delante de ella y con esa cara de póker característica suya? Desde luego ella no estaba al tanto de todas las direcciones de sus compañeros, pero por esa zona era bastante difícil que pudiera encontrarse con alguno de ellos ya que era una zona bastante exclusiva.

-Oye Kaichō … ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?-

-Eso mismo debería preguntarte ¿no lo crees?- Trató a duras penas de disimular su nerviosismo actuando como siempre pero aparentemente no estaba dando resultados por la forma en que el joven comenzaba a reír.– ¿De qué te estás riendo?-

-No es nada-. Trató de componerse un poco, ver a la presidenta en ese estado era demasiado para él; demasiado cómico.

-Entonces deja ya de reírte-.

-No sabía que estaba prohibido reírse Kaichō…- le dijo algo serio acercándose más a la chica, logrando ponerla aun más nerviosa.

Misaki se había sonrojado; la forma en la que le había hablado fue muy desconcertante y la había tomado desprevenida ¿acaso estaba coqueteando con ella? Según los rumores, tenía entendido que Usui Takumi no estaba interesado en las mujeres de su escuela y como ella no se definía como una chica interesante hacia el sexo masculino, la dejó pensando. Aunque rápidamente comenzó a reír mentalmente, esa idea sí que era estúpida.

Decidió dejar de lado esa conversación, no le convenía andar perdiendo el tiempo con cosas sin sentido y aunque estaba realmente preocupada por lo que Usui haría con lo que acababa de enterarse, debía cumplir con su trabajo. Así que sin más y para sorpresa del rubio, con una sonrisa radiante y de muy buenos modales lo guió hasta una mesa.

-Disculpe las molestias, amo. Tome asiento y enseguida será atendido-. Hizo una reverencia y fue en busca de una carta para que de una vez eligiera que consumir y la dejara en paz.

El cambio de actitud de la chica al darse vuelta no pasó desapercibido por el Trío de Idiotas que de inmediato se pusieron de pie e interceptaron a Misaki antes de que llegara a la barra.

-¿Está todo bien Misa-chan?-Preguntó Shiroyan, un joven rubio, bastante alto y según Misaki algo maleducado.

-Está todo bien amo, ¿ahora puede el San-baka-sama regresar a su mesa?- respondió irritada, ya demasiado tenía con Usui como para soportar una escena de celos de parte de esos tres universitarios ante el comando se fueron felices a sentarse en su mesa, no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a ese nuevo cliente que había hecho que su querida Misa-chan se pusiera de mal humor.

Usui en tanto había observado y escuchado todo con mucha curiosidad, le parecía sumamente interesante el hecho de que una niña, por así decirlo, había insultado, amenazado y a la vez convencido a jóvenes universitarios a que tomaran asiento (todo encubierto con mucha dulzura) . Y cada vez que pensaba en las actitudes de la chica le daba cada vez más curiosidad, por un lado, en la escuela era una fiera temperamental y sin pizca de sentimientos hacia su sexo opuesto y por otro, trabajaba en ese sitio hablándoles a los hombres como si estar ahí fuera lo mejor que le pasara en la vida, aunque el sabía que era todo lo contrario. Pensar en eso le daba otro color a su aburrida vida ya que era muy monótona pero con lo que acababa de descubrir de la Kaichō pensaba divertirse, por lo menos lo suficiente como para no morir de aburrimiento.

Pasado unos momentos, Misaki regresó con la carta y como el café estaba casi vacío, decidió esperar a que Usui decidiera que consumir. Pero su paciencia se estaba agotando al ver que el chico no se decidía por nada y un pequeño tic en su ojo izquierdo comenzaba a notarse.

-Disculpe amo ¿piensa tardar mucho más? Verá, el café no está abierto las veinticuatro horas-. Sonrió forzosamente y eso hizo que a la gerente le diera un extraño frío en su espina dorsal, estaba segura que perdería a ese lindo nuevo cliente. Pero se sorprendió cuando vio que el chico se estaba conteniendo la risa.

Usui tuvo que ahogarse con su risa, no quería que el temperamento de la chica se desatara más porque estaba seguro que lo golpearía y sería regañada por su culpa, así que pidió una copa de helado y se dispuso a degustarlo… lentamente. Así que para cuando había consumido el postre, Misaki y el resto del personal habían dejado todo el local reluciente.

-Bien, es suficiente 'amo'. Tenemos que cerrar-.

-De acuerdo Misa-chan. Dime cuanto es y me iré-. Misaki sintió deseos de estrangularlo cuando la llamó su apodo pero se mantuvo serena porque había sido ella quién había pedido que no la llamaran por su nombre completo, aunque ese ser extraño no lo sabía.

Finalmente, el molesto último cliente se había ido y el café había cerrado sus puertas. Misaki estaba exhausta y le costaba hasta sacarse su uniforme, el simple hecho de levantar los brazos para cambiarse de ropa la cansaba tanto que no tenía deseos de hacerlo, sin embargo, no podía andar por las calles en esas fachas, podría sucederle cualquier cosa con tanto pervertido suelto.

Después de terminar de vestirse, salió del café murmurando maldiciones, se había hecho demasiado tarde y no podría hacer ninguno de sus deberes de la escuela a menos que se pasara la noche en vela. –Estúpido Usui-, maldijo pasando por un parque casi llegando a su departamento, había tardado más o menos cuarenta y cinco minutos en llegar hasta allí. Todo era su culpa, sus nervios, su paranoia, su cansancio y ahora su deberes sin hacer.

-Ahh Kaichō… no está bien que siempre estés insultándome-.

El corazón de Misaki subió hasta su garganta y volvió a su lugar dolorosamente. La chica estaba tan concentrada con sus pensamientos que no sintió que Usui la estaba siguiendo.

-¡¿Acaso quieres matarme?- Gritó todavía apretándose el pecho.

-No es para tanto,-suspiró. – Solo quería ver que no te sucediera nada, esta zona es muy peligrosa de noche-.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia ¿Qué se supone que haces por aquí? ¿Acaso me estas siguiendo? Eres un pervertido y además un acosador-.

-Bueno, es solo que Misa-chan me parece una persona muy interesante. En cuanto a que hago aquí…pues ya te lo dije, te estaba cuidando y sí, te estaba siguiendo-. Le respondió como si todo lo que estuvo haciendo fuera absolutamente normal y propio de un joven de dieciocho años.

-Deja de decirme así y lárgate de aquí que no necesito de tus cuidados. Eres muy extraño Usui…-

-Solo un poco-. Misaki no podía creer el descaro de ese hombre. No quería involucrarse con él… pero dado que había descubierto su secreto no le quedaba otra opción que tratar de ser amable y rogar porque no esparciera por toda la escuela donde estaba trabajando.

-Bien, puedes dejar de preocuparte porque ya estoy a punto de llegar a mi casa. Así que puedes irte que mañana hay escuela ¡ponte a estudiar, en vez de seguirme!- Y así Misaki corrió lo más rápido que pudo dejándolo lejos y más que sorprendido. Su velocidad era impresionante y no había forma de que la alcanzara.

Finalmente lo había dejado atrás, agotada entró a su modesto apartamento de un ambiente. Dejó todas sus pertenencias en el único sillón que tenía y cruzó la habitación para tirarse a su cama. Tenía mucho que hacer, mucho que pensar pero sobre todo quería tomar un baño, estaba muy transpirada a causa de la maratón que corrió para alejarse de Usui y su olfato se lo exigía, apestaba. Buscó una toalla, ropa interior y fue al baño.

Luego de alrededor de veinte minutos, Misaki salió más relajada y con la mente más despejada. Se sentía mejor, así que decidió que lo primero que haría era tomar una abundante taza de café y pasaría la noche estudiando y adelantando cosas del consejo estudiantil, no podía dejar de lado sus obligaciones con la escuela porque eso le restaría muchos puntos.

Envuelta aun en la toalla estaba a punto de pasar por el biombo que dividía la habitación con la cocina pero de lo cansada que estaba sintió un fuerte mareo que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sin conocimiento. Su cuerpo no había resistido tanta presión por las horas de trabajo y por el estrés de estar pendiente de que su secreto no fuera descubierto. Eso hacía que cierto acosador se sintiera con algo de culpa.

-Lo siento Misaki-chan, creo que… se me fue un poco la mano…-

**Continuará…**

**:.**

¡Hola de nuevo! Estoy tan emocionada que no puedo dejar de escribir… en fin, ahí está el segundo capítulo de este fic, no es muy largo pero pero si lo seguía el capítulo siguiente sería muy corto y sin emoción jeje. Espero que les guste… me alegra saber que hay bastante gente que lee fics de KWMS =) Siempre están invitados/as a comentar.

¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a** Lady Sakura Lee, AniiCross, seohyeon, **me hicieron muy feliz!

¡Besos, nos leemos prontito!

Sele.


	3. Fiebre

**Disclaimer:**Kaicho wa Maid-sama! No me pertenece; pertenece a **Hiro Fujiwara**. Yo solo voy a jugar con sus hermosos personajes, sin pedir dinero por ello.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-° cambio de escena.

**Capítulo 3**

No supo porqué había tenido la osadía de seguirla y mucho menos por qué había entrado a su casa. Su mente le decía que todo era para entretenerse y para evitar el aburrimiento pero su corazón se agitó cuando la vio caerse. Afortunadamente, había llegado de prisa a su lado y logró sujetarla antes de que cayera y se golpeara la cabeza contra el frío piso.

Takumi había estado esperando el momento para sorprenderla y hacer que se enojara un poco, había esperado pacientemente para entrar y cuando decidió sorprenderla ya era tarde porque la muchacha había entrado a darse un baño pero cuando entró en el departamento había desistido de esa estúpida idea.

El lugar donde la Kaichō vivía era muy pequeño y estaba apenas amoblado, tenía poca comodidad y por lo que pudo observar solo tenía los servicios básicos que eran: agua, calefacción, luz y gas. No tenía televisor ni teléfono. Había un solo sillón y una cama pequeña pero que a pesar del tamaño se veía cómoda; también había una mesa pequeña y un estante en donde estaban la mayoría de los libros que poseía. Separando la habitación de la cocina, Misaki había colocado un biombo y ahí terminaba el apartamento sin contar con el baño. Estaba sobre un tercer piso y la vista que tenía era bastante buena.

Se sorprendió mucho al enterarse que la chica vivía, aparentemente, sola. Esperaba encontrarse con su familia o por lo menos a alguien más que lo golpeara por osarse a entrar a una casa ajena pero no hubo nadie que lo detuviera.

Repentinamente lo había invadido la culpa, sabía que había sido muy maleducado y entrometido, sin mencionar que estaba cometiendo un delito al entrar a su casa sin ser invitado pero no había podido evitarlo. Su interés por la chica había superado su precaución y la curiosidad lo dominaba ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Estaba a punto de marcharse tan sigilosamente como cuando había entrado pero la puerta del baño lo había alertado y lo había petrificado en el lugar, no sabía dónde meterse. Rápidamente y sin saber en qué otro lugar ocultarse corrió hacia el biombo en donde rogó a todos los dioses que Misaki no lo encontrara.

Al abrirse la puerta, Usui quedó boquiabierto; Misaki acababa de salir y solo estaba envuelta con una toalla. Su moral le exigía que quitara la vista de la chica pero su masculinidad y con sus dieciocho años le prohibía desviar la mirada. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado que detrás de esa agresividad se encontrara semejante belleza porque eso era lo que sus ojos veían, una hermosa mujer de exuberantes curvas y rasgos muy finos. Al no poder quitar la mirada comenzó a sentir mucho calor al mismo tiempo que su pantalón comenzaba a apretarle en cierta zona sensible. Debía salir de ahí…

Pero no pudo hacerlo… Misaki se estaba desvaneciendo delante de sus ojos y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que (a riesgo de ser descubierto, mandado a prisión y golpeado) salir de su escondite para salvarla de golpearse contra el suelo. La culpa lo invadió nuevamente, había estado presionándola durante toda la noche. Sabía que la presidenta se preocupaba por la imagen que había construido en la escuela y verlo ahí y sin dirigirle palabra de lo que planeaba hacer con esa información que había obtenido la había agotado, eso y contando la pequeña maratón que corrió para dejarlo atrás. Sin embargo, por más de que disfrutara molestarla y ponerla nerviosa, encontró ese café cosplay de casualidad.

_°-°-°-°-°-Flash Back-°-°-°-°-°_

Fue algo no planeado el ir a ese sitio. Había estado caminando sin rumbo pensando en lo aburrida que era su vida y lo desmotivado que estaba como para hacer algo en su departamento que había decidido a tomar aire fresco. Caminó varias calles hasta llegar al Maid Latte del que había oído mucho últimamente y solo por curiosidad decidió ingresar para comprobar si los postres y el servicio eran tan buenos como decían, pero lo que menos se espero fue ver a su presidenta vestida con un uniforme de criada. Eso le causó tanta gracia que por solo verla hacer las diferentes expresiones que pasaban por su rostro antes de atenderlo fue que decidió finalmente quedarse solo para fastidiarla. Estaba tan seguro que le gritaría y le diría "estúpido Usui, vete de aquí" que cuando cambió por completo su expresión a una alegre y servicial no pudo evitar estallar en una carcajada porque era demasiado cómico y no daba con su violento carácter, simplemente le parecía mentira.

No tardó mucho en ofenderse y perder la poca paciencia que le tenía y como no quería que la regañaran por su culpa decidió hacer su pedido y dedicarse a observarla mientras trabajaba.

Con algo que no supo definir, observó como los clientes se derretían a sus pies y la llamaban por cualquier cosa que necesitaban así fuese una tontería y como esa noche habían pocos clientes no le quedaba otra opción que acudir a sus 'amos'.

Finalmente, había llegado la hora de retirarse, no podía seguir haciendo tiempo, el helado se le había acabado y el vaso de agua que acompañaba al postre ya estaba casi vacío.

-Bien, es suficiente 'amo'. Tenemos que cerrar-. Le dijo conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo. Él sonrió con picardía y le respondió con lo que sabía que la iba a irritar aun más.

-De acuerdo Misa-chan. Dime cuanto es y me iré-. Pero asombrosamente no le dijo nada por haberla llamado así.

Así que escondido a la vuelta de la esquina como todo un acosador, esperó a que saliera y comenzó a seguirla. Por fin era una noche interesante y estaba emocionado por ello, aunque el que lo mirara a la cara nunca sabría en lo que estaba pensando.

Subió al subte con Misaki sin que ella se diera cuenta que lo hacía, al parecer iba perdida en sus pensamientos. Luego de más o menos cuarenta y cinco bajaron y pasaban por una peligrosa plazoleta ¿en dónde demonios vivía esa chica?

Al rato escuchó que lo nombraba entre medio de insultos y eso le molestó aunque al mismo tiempo le causaba diversión. Entonces decidió hablarle. -Ahh Kaichō… no está bien que siempre estés insultándome-.

Takumi casi pudo sentir como el corazón de la chica dejaba de latir del susto y se abofeteó mentalmente.

-¡¿Acaso quieres matarme?- Le gritó enfurecida con la mano en su pecho.

-No es para tanto, solo quería ver que no te sucediera nada, esta zona es muy peligrosa de noche-. Contestó como si no le diera importancia.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia ¿Qué se supone que haces por aquí? ¿Acaso me estas siguiendo? Eres un pervertido y además un acosador-.

Le causó mucha gracia que le dijera eso porque después de todo eso era lo que había estado haciendo; acosándola pero todavía no era un pervertido, solo lo normal.

-Bueno, es solo que Misa-chan me parece una persona muy interesante. En cuanto a que hago aquí…pues ya te lo dije, te estaba cuidando y sí, te estaba siguiendo-. El muchacho estaba disfrutando esa discusión, Misaki se alteraba por nada.

-Deja de decirme así y lárgate de aquí que no necesito de tus cuidados. Eres muy extraño Usui…-

-Solo un poco-. La cortó antes de que siguiera con su monólogo.

-Bien, puedes dejar de preocuparte porque ya estoy a punto de llegar a mi casa. Así que puedes irte que mañana hay escuela ¡ponte a estudiar, en vez de seguirme!- Y con eso se había echado a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Takumi al principio se sorprendió de su velocidad, pero como le encantaban los desafíos y era muy hábil en los deportes le dio alcance enseguida sin que ella lo notara. Y allí estaba… la vio entrar en un edificio bastante deplorable y sin poder evitarlo continuó siguiéndola. Subieron hasta el tercer piso y cuando cerró la puerta de su departamento se quedó fuera pensando qué demonios hacía allí. Pensó en irse pero su curiosidad fue más fuerte y cuando al pasar el tiempo se escucho el ruido del agua decidió probar suerte y entrar, sorprendiéndose de que fuera tan fácil porque con una vuelta a la manilla abrió fácilmente la puerta.

_°-°-°-°-°-Fin flash Back-°-°-°-°-°_

Ahora con la muchacha segura en sus manos y completamente inconsciente no sabía para que lado correr porque no podía dejarla abandonada a su suerte. Parecía agotada y tenía un poco de fiebre, entonces no le quedó dudas, silenciosamente rogaría que no se enojara con él enviándolo a prisión por invasión a la propiedad privada y por acoso.

Transcurrían las horas y Misaki seguía con temperatura. Pasaban períodos de una hora en que su temperatura se normalizaba y otros en los que subía alarmantemente pero gracias a paños fríos y el cuidado que Takumi le estaba brindando, para el amanecer Misaki había conseguido estabilizar su fiebre.

Estaba cansado, pasar toda la noche sin dormir no era lo que había esperado, por lo menos no de esa manera. Todavía se sorprendía a sí mismo de no haberse marchado pero ahora Misaki estaba bien y quedarse ahí le traería serios problemas con la presidenta demoniaca si descubría que había pasado la noche en su departamento. Así que, silenciosamente cubrió todas sus huellas y se marchó justo cuando el reloj de la presidente comenzaba a sonar estrepitosamente para despertarla. ¡Diablos, eso había estado cerca! Esa mujer era una masoquista, eran las cinco y media de la mañana ¿tan temprano se levantaba a diario? De ninguna forma puede descansar bien si solo duerme unas pocas horas y trabaja tan duramente, también por eso era que estaba tan débil.

Misaki se despertó sobresaltada al escuchar la alarma de su despertador, aun si quisiera o no, lo había programado para que todos los días sonara a esa hora.

Tenía dolor de cabeza y se sentía algo débil y mareada. Reparó en sus alrededores y todo estaba en orden… hasta que reparó en ella misma. Todavía estaba envuelta en la toalla, su cabello era un desastre que le llevaría minutos peinar y por razones desconocidas estaba avergonzada. ¿Cuándo había ido a dormir en ese estado? Jamás había dormido así porque sabía que podría enfermar sin contar que su cabello se volvía salvaje e inmanejable.

Se sentía extraña, algo no encajaba pero no podía apostarlo. La discusión con Usui, la huída hacia su casa, su estrés y su cansancio tal vez habían logrado que su cuerpo cediera ante la tentadora calidez de su cama pero… había algo extraño.

Decidió dejar de lado esos pensamientos que la confundían y fue a bañarse nuevamente, estaba sudada otra vez, pensó que tal vez tuvo fiebre en el transcurso de la noche así que decidió asearse para luego desayunar e ir a la escuela a hacer el papeleo del consejo; mientras más rápido se encargara de eso podría tener más tiempo para estudiar.

Llegando a la preparatoria Seika, fue directo como una flecha al salón del consejo y sin reparar en el ligero mareo que sufrió comenzó con el papeleo. Faltaban quince minutos para que se iniciaran las clases y por fin había concluido con todo el trabajo de la mañana. Estiró los brazos y se recostó sobre el escritorio ya que para su suerte ningún miembro del consejo había llegado aún.

Estaba quedándose dormida cuando un suave toque en el hombro la hizo sobresaltar tanto que casi pega un grito tremendo. Afortunadamente, al ver a la persona que tenía adelante la hizo detenerse aunque su ceño se frunció notablemente.

-¿De nuevo quieres matarme?- Lo miró fijamente y bastante enojada, aunque al prestarle más atención, el chico tenía marcas debajo de sus ojos. Se veía agotado.

Sin previo aviso, Usui acercó su mano a la frente de Misaki y le preguntó seriamente. -¿Te encuentras bien?-

Misaki sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder al mismo tiempo que su cabeza negaba y a la vez afirmaba exageradamente sin saber que decir. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía que la tocaba sin previo aviso? No tenían esa clase de confianza. Pero de pronto recordó con pavor algo… él sabía su secreto, bueno en realidad parte de él.

**Continuará…**

Siiii… otro capítulo terminado, me gusta como va quedando el fic (a pesar de ser el tercer capítulo).

Estoy muy contenta por la cantidad de gente que lee la historia, espero que estén disfrutando la lectura como yo disfruto escribirlo. =)

Agradezco infinitamentea:**AniiCross**y **ichigo uchiiha** gracias por su apoyo =)

Por favor dejen reviews así sé si les gusta el fic… creo que voy a seguir con este ritmo en las actualizaciones… Estoy inspirada. En fin… nos vemos en el prox cap.


	4. Beso

**Disclaimer: **Kaichō wa Maid-sama! No me pertenece; pertenece a **Hiro Fujiwara**. Yo solo voy a jugar con sus hermosos personajes, sin pedir dinero por ello.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0- cambio de escena.

**Capítulo 4**

Misaki seguía asintiendo como una maníaca, sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas y no sabía si era a causa de la fiebre o simplemente por los nervios. Ahora que se encontraba frente a frente con Usui no sabía como reaccionar. El extraterrestre pervertido del espacio exterior sabía parte de su secreto ¡Pero claro que era un alien! de otra manera nunca se hubiese enterado de nada. Ahora tendría que andar con el corazón en la boca para que no dijera nada. _'¡Demonios! ¿Y ahora que hago?' _

Debía recuperar la calma y tratarlo con la misma frialdad que siempre, no debía sospechar que estaba nerviosa porque le jugaría en contra. Usui era una persona bastante molesta, ya que cada situación por más tonta que fuera la aprovechaba al máximo para fastidiar a los demás. Ese era su punto de vista y el concepto que tenía del chico de ojos verdes.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? ¿Puedes dejar de actuar como si fuéramos tan cercanos?- Dijo Misaki alejándose de su alcance. Usui, por su parte tomó ese gesto un poco mal porque en verdad estaba preocupado por ella.

Con su flequillo tapándole parcialmente su rostro se dio la media vuelta y salió del salón del consejo estudiantil. Misaki al verlo irse suspiró con alivio pero su tranquilidad no le duró mucho porque inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que podría hacer cualquier cosa con esa valiosa información.

-¡Estoy acabada! Hoy ya no tengo fuerzas…- Misaki se puso de pie y se dirigió a su salón de clases. Trataría de olvidar por lo menos en esas horas de clase que Usui Takumi la tenía, si así lo quería, en la palma de su mano. – ¿Por qué me suceden estas cosas?-

Mientras se dirigía al salón iba patrullando los pasillos de la escuela, sin embargo, a pesar de su porte firme y mirada severa no estaba prestando demasiada atención a lo que sus compañeros hacían. Se le habían pasado por alto dos alumnos con piercing en sus cejas y aunque los chicos pusieron cara de susto al verla, los pasó de largo sin darle mayor importancia.

Finalmente llegó a su pupitre y se sentó mirando hacia la ventana; en verdad estaba deprimida y parecía que la fiebre estaba subiendo nuevamente.

-¿Oye Misaki, te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó con preocupación Sakura, una alumna pelirroja muy bonita y simpatica que al poco tiempo de que Misaki entrara en la preparatoria se había convertido en un su confiable amiga.

Misaki la miró pensativa, evaluaba de que manera podría decirle sin que notara mucho su engaño que estaba todo bien. –No te preocupes Sakura, estoy bien-. Con una sonrisa poco convincente le demostró lo bien que estaba. Sakura no se había dejado engañar, se preocupaba por Misaki así que pretendía saber que le sucedía y cuando estuvo a punto de seguir con su interrogatorio, afortunadamente para Misaki, el profesor llegó para dar la lección del día.

Pasaron tres horas y el malestar de Misaki iba en aumento. Se había salteado el almuerzo y para distraerse volvió al salón del consejo. Seguramente podría adelantar algo de trabajo, después de todo habían llegado más sugerencias y más pedidos para mejorar la escuela. Pero llegó un momento en que su vista se nubló al ponerse de pie luego de organizar varios papeles y como estaba tan mareada no tuvo equilibrio y cayó sin poder evitarlo. Afortunadamente, su acosador diario estuvo ahí para evitar que se diera la cabeza contra el frío piso.

-Ayuzawa… ¿es que no entiendes que debes descansar?-

-De nuevo aquí Usui… ¿Qué es lo que pretendes acosándome así? La tortura psicológica también es un delito…- Aunque le estaba reprochando por estar en el salón del consejo, Misaki no se había soltado de su agarre. –Gra…gracias-.

-No tienes por qué… aunque ¿qué te parece si me das un beso?- Usui estaba muy serio y Misaki palideció.

-¡Aléjate pervertido! ¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer que venir a acosarme?- Su corazón latía precipitadamente y cara estaba al rojo vivo ¡Que descaro el de ese sujeto!

-Tranquila Ayuzawa, solo bromeaba… aunque no me molestaría si quieres hacerlo…- Le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos acercándose cada vez más.

-¡Cierra la boca y vete de aquí!- Misaki instintivamente se alejó de él, no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de acercamientos con los chicos; ellos le temían y a ella así le gustaba, no quería saber nada del sexo masculino.

-Mmmm-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con ese 'Mmmm'?- Preguntó de repente ansiosa.

-No es nada… pero puede que se me escape algo sobre Maids y los café cosplay si no quieres darme un beso…-. Su mirada seguía tan penetrante y seria como hasta hace unos momentos.

-No… no puedo creer que me hagas esto… eres un maldito… ¡Estúpido Usui!- Misaki se estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Todos los hombres eran iguales, todos y cada uno de ellos ¡Malditos! – Ni creas que te voy a perdonar esto Usui… pero será como dices ¡maldición!… ven conmigo, aquí no es el momento ni el lugar-.

Misaki lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo sacó a rastras del salón, sería un escándalo que los vieran juntos. Aunque las chicas la respetaban porque era su defensora y salvadora en esa escuela de salvajes, para ellas Usui Takumi era el hombre perfecto entre los demás chicos y eran demasiado celosas con él. Si la vieran con él en una situación comprometedora, sería su fin.

Entre maldiciones y maltratos verbales, Usui era llevado como un perrito hacia la azotea del colegio. Una vez allí, Misaki cerró la puerta de la escalera y la trabó. Se acercó temblorosa, con mucha timidez a Usui y con violencia le dio un beso que lo sorprendió y lo dejó conmocionado.

-Oye Ayuzawa… no estaba hablando… enserio cuando te dije lo del beso-. Finalmente le confesó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Me estabas tomando el pelo?- Dijo limpiándose la boca furiosamente. Estaba sumamente avergonzada, así que el muy idiota solo estaba jugando…. –Me las pagarás, estúpido Usui-. La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Misaki era tenebrosa y Usui sintió de repente mucho frío.

-No te pongas así… ¿Dónde está esa Maid tan servicial que conocí anoche? ¿Cuál de las dos personas eres Ayuzawa; Misa-chan o la estricta Kaichō de la preparatoria?-

Esa pregunta había apagado la llama de la furia que se había encendido tan rápidamente al enterarse del engaño de Usui. Era una muy buena pregunta y a decir verdad no era una pregunta que podía responderle ya que ninguna de las dos personas se identificaban con ella. Una por ser demasiado severa y la otra por ser demasiado servicial. No quería pensar en la respuesta, así que solo volteó la cabeza contestándole de muy mala manera.

-¡Eso es algo que no te importa! No es algo que deba decirte, no tengo obligación de contestarte…- Misaki estaba a punto de llorar era muy doloroso hablar de ello y no quería hacerlo.

-Es verdad, no tienes que hacerlo-. Usui se había alejado nuevamente de ella, esta vez sí que le había molestado su actitud. No le gustaba ver esa tristeza en sus ojos y la forma en la que su voz iba perdiendo fuerza. Nuevamente se sintió culpable por ponerla en una situación de estrés. –El beso fue solo una broma… solo quería distraerte porque por si no te habías dado cuenta, estás haciendo demasiadas cosas juntas y estas descuidando tu salud-. De nuevo se había girado hacia ella y la mirada seria que le dio cuando la estaba regañando la sorprendió.

-No… no es necesario que te pre…preocupes por mí ¿de acuerdo? Estoy perfectamente bien-. Mintió.

-Entonces…Kaichō si estás tan bien como dices… si un sujeto como yo se te acercara así en tu trabajo esta noche… ¿podrías quitártelo de encima?- Usui estaba molesto y para demostrarlo la había acorralado contra la pared de la puerta de la escalera, dejando que solo unos centímetros separaran sus labios. Misaki en tanto trataba de forcejear para liberarse de su agarre sin poder lograr su cometido.

-Suéltame estúpido Usui…-

-¿No que estabas perfectamente bien? No tienes fuerzas y además tienes fiebre. Procura descansar Kaichō-. Le dio un beso en la frente que la dejó momentáneamente paralizada y continuó. –Y puedes estar tranquila, por el momento no pienso decirle a nadie lo de tu secreto… será solo asunto de nosotros dos…-. Y con eso se fue, dejando a Misaki enfurecida, aturdida y muy avergonzada.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Al atardecer, Misaki había tomado un té con unas aspirinas para poder recuperarse un poco y poder ir al café a trabajar. Se acercaba la fecha en que debía pagar la renta de su departamento y no podía atrasarse porque corría el riesgo que la desalojaran. Todavía se sentía con algo de malestar y aunque la fiebre estaba algo estable, de a ratos sentía que todo el cuerpo le ardía y a la vez sentía mucho frío.

Estaba llegando la noche y a pesar de todo había estado tranquila; los clientes eran los habituales, no había sido una noche muy pesada y había tenido una buena propina, así que solo estaba esperando que llegara la hora para cerrar. Pero antes de que eso pasara, la puerta de entrada se abrió nuevamente dejando entrar a la persona que estaba poniendo su mundo de cabeza y aun así, no pudo evitar ir a atenderlo.

-Buenas noches amo, estamos a punto de cerrar-. Dijo forzando la sonrisa y poniendo una dulce voz.

-No es problema Misa-chan… solo quería un café-. Le contestó monótonamente.

-Si es solo eso… sígame a esta mesa por favor-. Misaki lo dejó finalmente sentarse y casi al instante le sirvió su café.

Usui estaba muy serio y observaba como los clientes se retiraban poco a poco. Pero había visto a un sujeto que tenía una actitud sospechosa y eso lo hacía fruncir el entrecejo. '_¿Qué estará tramando?' _Finalmente el extraño decidió irse, pero Usui estaba alerta, sabía que ese hombre no tenía buenas intenciones por la forma en que estaba mirando a Misaki.

Al retirarse el ultimo cliente no le quedó más remedio que irse el también, pero lejos de dirigirse a su casa, esperó pacientemente sin ser visto por ese hombre que como sospechaba, había quedado cerca del lugar.

Al salir Misaki, comenzó a caminar en dirección de la estación de subtes. Quería llegar a su casa porque después de todo el trabajo que había hecho se encontraba sin ánimos de hacer nada, además de que ya no tenía energía. La fiebre había subido nuevamente y cuando una persona la tomó del brazo no tuvo fuerzas para liberarse aunque al principio no se molestó en hacerlo porque había pensado que era cierto alien.

-¡Oye estúpido Usui suéltame, me lastimas!-

-¿A quién le dices Usui preciosa?- La voz de ese sujeto la había paralizado por completo y ahora si se estaba asustando.

-¡Déjame! ¡No me toques!- Gritó Misaki logrando zafarse, pero cuando dio un paso hacia atrás se dobló el tobillo haciéndola agacharse para tomárselo con las manos e impidiéndole correr. – ¡Maldición!-

-Oye, te ha dicho que la sueltes… no tienes derecho a tocarla solo porque es linda-. Usui salió de repente y hablando en un tono casual y le dio un golpe en la mandíbula al atacante de Misaki que lo ahuyentó al tomarlo desprevenido. Había sido un golpe certero.

-Sabía que te meterías en líos Kaichō…-. Se acercó a la chica que estaba todavía en el suelo y la ayudo a ponerse de pie. –Así que estabas pensando en mí… me siento conmovido Ayuzawa…-

-No… no entiendo de que estás hablando-. Misaki fingía demencia, estaba más que avergonzada, estaba completamente segura que sería ese pervertido el que la estaba acosando.

-Justo…cuando ese sujeto te tomó del brazo… pensaste que era yo ¿no es verdad?- Las mejillas de Misaki parecían brillar en la oscuridad de la vergüenza que tenía. Dio otro paso atrás y sin poder evitarlo dio un gemido de dolor. – Estás lastimada así que deja que te cargue-. Usui no esperaba una respuesta positiva, así que sin previo aviso la tomó por debajo de sus rodillas y la cargó al estilo princesa.

-¡Bájame en este mismo instante, Usui Takumi!-

-No seas escandalosa Misa-chan, despertarás a los vecinos-.

-Entonces déjame en paz. Debo ir a mi casa-.

-No te preocupes que llegarás sana y salva-.

-Pero ni siquiera sabes en donde vivo-. Dijo victoriosa.

-Que astuta eres, pero ayer te acompañé… o más bien te seguí... y recuerdo muy bien la dirección-. Le dijo con una sonrisa sexy y radiante.

Misaki sabía que seguir discutiendo con él era una pérdida de tiempo y pronto le dolería la garganta así que decidió no discutir más. Le dolía mucho el pie y de verdad no podía caminar. Así que haciendo a un lado su orgullo, que era muy grande, le permitió a Usui que la llevara, no sin quejarse de vez en cuando. Después de todo ya estaba demasiado involucrado con ella y por mucho que intentó que la dejara en paz, el chico no se rendía y como ya le había prometido que no diría nada en la escuela sobre su trabajo no iba a tentar su suerte haciéndolo que cambiara de opinión.

**Continuará…**

Hola, cuarto capítulo… me atrasé un día pero acá estoy… espero que les guste… nos vemos la próxima semana.

Dejen reviews por favor… =)

¡**Liax-ws, Ichigo Uchiga c ** gracias por comentar!


	5. En el departamento

**Disclaimer: **Kaichō wa Maid-sama! No me pertenece; pertenece a **Hiro Fujiwara**. Yo solo voy a jugar con sus hermosos personajes, sin pedir dinero por ello.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0- cambio de escena.

**Capítulo 5**

Si Misaki pensaba que regresar a casa sería, después de todo sencillo estaba equivocada. En primer lugar y a pesar de su dolor de tobillo, Misaki pensaba volver a casa como todos los días por el subte pero cierto alien pervertido se lo había prohibido terminantemente. Misaki se había puesto furiosa, por supuesto había reñido por un buen rato y hasta casi lo había hecho caer de bruces pero Usui Takumi era imposible, en ningún momento tuvo la intención de ceder a su petición y razonamiento.

Con la excusa de que iba a empeorar su dolor e hinchazón, Takumi la cargó unas cuantas calles (para aprovechar su cercanía) y de esa manera conseguir parar un taxi, ya eran altas horas de la noche, por lo que conseguir un auto era una tarea un poco complicada ya que la gente que salía a divertirse o de trabajar los acaparaban de inmediato.

Takumi estaba muy entusiasmado, con el solo hecho de estar llevando a la linda Misa-chan en brazos lo hacía sentirse de alguna manera feliz, aunque no supiera cómo explicar ese repentino y empalagoso sentimiento. Estaba contento de que esa vez iría con Misaki a su departamento y entraría de forma legal aunque ella no quisiera, después de todo estaba herida y no podía subir las escaleras y el edificio no contaba con ascensor.

-¡Puedes bajarme de una vez!-

-Ahh Misa-chan, solo relájate cuando lleguemos a tu departamento te haré sentir mucho mejor-. Le dijo inocentemente. Misaki por su parte se había sonrojado nuevamente y con rapidez buscó una excusa para impedir ese acercamiento. No quería que ese chico se involucrara más de lo que estaba, pero era tan testarudo que no cedía a sus demandas.

-No…no… es necesario que me lleves, ya te dije que puedo moverme….-

-Ya te dije que dejes de decir mentiras… De cualquier manera, mira hemos tenido suerte este auto parará-. Misaki se movió nerviosa en su abrazo, contaba con que no consiguieran taxi.

Y una vez en el auto Misaki comenzó nuevamente con su monólogo. No aceptaba de ninguna manera ir en ese medio de transporte que demasiado caro le parecía, después de todo trabajaba y se mantenía sola y no podía darse el lujo de desperdiciar su dinero en taxi.

-¡Estúpido Usui! Podría haber tomado el metro y ya estaría en casa-. Le dijo mirando por la ventana muy avergonzada.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, si hubieses ido en el subte te hubieses golpeado y empeorado la condición del pie y tendrías que estar más tiempo bajo mis cuidados… admito que eso me hubiese gustado pero también pienso que sería muy doloroso. Así que no tienes que preocuparte… yo me encargaré de ti-. Usui le había tomado la mano en un descuido y le hablaba peligrosamente al oído.

Cuando Misaki sintió la mano de Usui se incomodó pero cuando sintió su voz muy cerca de su oído casi sufre un colapso. Inmediatamente le pellizco la pierna para evitar hacer más escándalos y cuando Usui dio un respingo por el dolor sonrió complacida aunque esperaba que el chico no se vengara luego.

Finalmente, después de más o menos veinte minutos habían llegado al departamento. Usui había pagado el taxi pese a los reclamos de Misaki y luego se dirigieron al departamento. Misaki no quería saber nada con que ese hombre entrara a su humilde hogar, ese era su lugar sagrado y libre de hombres, ella había trabajado muy duro a pesar de todas las pruebas que se le presentaban en el camino para estar en ese lugar y no quería que nadie supiera de ello. Sin embargo ¿Cómo decirle, vete? A pesar de su arrogancia, sus constantes burlas y su acoso permanente, de verdad estaba siendo muy amable.

-Ya estamos aquí… muchas gracias por todo-. Dijo sonrojada mirando a un lado.

-No esperarás que te deje aquí sola ¿o sí? Déjame decirte que eso no sucederá, si dejara a la linda Misa-chan y algo le sucediera no podría dormir tranquilo-.

Misaki estaba muy confundida con su actitud, no tenía idea que era lo que Usui se proponía jugando de esa manera con ella pero aunque odiara admitirlo, sentía que Usui no era una mala persona, solo era algo molesto y un acosador pervertido.

-Deja de decir tonterías-.

-Bien… si Ayuzawa no me dice en donde es que vive, tendré que cargarla piso por piso hasta que demos con el departamento ¿Qué me dices? Espero que te pese en la conciencia el dolor de cintura que voy a tener mañana-.

-¡Eres imposible! Estúpido Usui…- Misaki no podía decidirse pero Usui había comenzado a subir las escaleras y como no había ascensores esa era la única manera de llegar a los departamentos. No podía parar de sorprenderse con su descaro y terquedad pero no había vuelta atrás, su santuario sería profanado con la presencia de un hombre, aunque ella no sabía que ya había pisado su hogar la noche anterior…

Usui sabía perfectamente donde quedaba el departamento de Misaki, era imposible olvidarse del impacto que sintió al ver lo sola que la chica estaba, en verdad ambos tenían muchas cosas en común. No podía decirle abiertamente que ya había invadido la intimidad de su casa porque sabía que lo despreciaría y se acabaría su diversión y la linda compañía que por fin, después de mucho tiempo, había encontrado y si para eso tenía que sufrir los dolores de cintura al otro día por cargar a la lesionada Misaki por todos los pisos para no ser descubierto, lo haría.

Ya estaban llegando al tercer piso cuando la voz de Misaki lo sorprendió, ya que se había mantenido en silencio y muy pensativa desde que le dijo que la cargaría por todos los pisos.

-Es en este piso, sigue derecho hasta el final del pasillo y detente en la última puerta de la izquierda-.

Usui la miró por un momento con ternura que disimuló bien cubriendo sus ojos con su flequillo, Misaki se veía cada vez más indecisa y nerviosa a medida que se acercaban a su casa. No sabía el porqué de su nerviosismo porque a pesar de la humildad del lugar estaba muy limpio y ordenado, muy digno de ella. Debía haber más de una razón…

-¿Puedes abrir la puerta?- le preguntó Usui al verla buscar las llaves en su bolso y hacer un gesto de dolor.

-Si… solo tengo que encontrar las llaves-. Dijo todavía nerviosa.

Una vez que encontró la llave pudo abrir la puerta, aunque parecía que todo pasaba en cámara lenta para ambos. Misaki seguía, en contra de su voluntad, en los brazos de Usui y cuando el chico entro sin siquiera pedirle permiso y la depositó en la cama, se sintió muy extraña porque parecían una pareja a punto de pasar su noche de bodas. Al pensar en eso, su espina dorsal se congeló y podría haber jurado que su corazón también había dejado de latir con ese pensamiento. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, Usui no sabía que ella vivía sola… ¿se atrevería a aprovecharse de la situación? Después de todo era un hombre, pero si llegara a intentar algo gracioso con ella, Misaki se encargaría de hacerle pagar.

-Oye Kaichō ¿en qué estás pensando? Estás roja y tu cara da miedo… - Le dijo de repente sacándola de su monólogo interno. Misaki carraspeó al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban. Usui estaba prácticamente encima de ella y sus labios estaban a centímetros de tocarse.

-¡A…aléjate de mi maldito alien pervertido!-Gritó asustada empujándolo y haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre ella completando ese beso que Usui consciente e inconscientemente buscaba.- ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

Takumi se puso inmediatamente de pie, estaba sonrojado pero no podía evitar sonreír en el interior. Había vuelto a probar los labios tan suaves de Misa-chan pero parecía que la noche no iba a terminar muy bien que digamos porque Misaki estaba furiosa con lo ocurrido.

-¡Solo has venido a aprovecharte de mí!- Gritó nuevamente.

-Ayuzawa… En ningún momento tuve esas intenciones, además tú provocaste el accidente-.

Misaki sabía que tenía razón pero estaba muy lejos de reconocérselo. Con él era siempre una competencia constante a ver quién era el más testarudo y cual cedía primero.

-Ya estoy bien…-

-Pero no puedo dejarte solo así Misa-chan. Déjame ver tu pie, luego me marcho-.

Y como ya estaba harta de discutir se quitó el calzado y le permitió que le revisara el pie. Se veía muy hinchado y algo rojo, seguramente se le haría un hematoma por el golpe pero aparte de eso no era nada grave, por esa noche tendría que tener el pie en alto y mañana debería ir con un doctor para corroborar que todo estuviera en orden.

-¿Te duele mucho?- Misaki asintió incómoda. –Tendremos que ponerle hielo para que no se siga inflamando ¿tienes?-

-En la nevera hay-. Contestó resignada, no podía decirle que se marchara después de lo mucho que la estaba ayudando. Ya era muy tarde. –Oye… no es tu culpa que no supiera cómo defenderme de ese imbécil, no te molestes. Yo lo haré… se te nota cansado-.

-Me siento conmovido; Misa-chan se preocupa por mí-.

-¿Quieres dejar de decirme así?-

-No quiero-.

-No seas como un niño malcriado-. Le recriminó frunciendo el ceño y lanzándole una mirada asesina.

Usui hizo un mohín y con dos o tres pasos llegó a la nevera y sacó un poco de hielo, luego lo envolvió en una toalla que sacó del baño y se lo puso en el pie para que se deshinchara. Misaki lo observaba sorprendida de lo bien que se desenvolvía en su apartamento para ser la primera vez que entraba en el… al menos que…

Desde que había despertado esa mañana se había sentido extraña, sabía que lago estaba fuera de lugar y que a pesar de que le buscara la vuelta no podía saber qué era eso extraño que le inquietaba pero viendo a Usui moverse libremente en su apartamento pensó en la posibilidad de que él ya había estado ahí. Más precisamente la noche anterior.

-¿Cómo es que sabes en donde encontrar todo aquí? Explícate-. Lo miró fijamente y le preguntó sin anestesia, logrando desconcertarlo por completo.

¡Pero claro! Misaki Ayuzawa era muy perspicaz y no se le escapaban las cosas con facilidad. Sin embargo, aunque la pregunta lo había sorprendido, su cerebro súper desarrollado trabajó a toda velocidad y le dio una respuesta no del todo falsa.

-Muy astuta como siempre, Ayuzawa. Me resulta cómodo tu apartamento porque yo viví en uno muy similar antes de mudarme en el que estoy ahora. Era casi igual y lo tenía dividido así solo que con diferentes muebles-.

-Aunque sea así es muy sospechoso… ¿tu… acaso tu estuviste aquí anoche?-

El corazón de Usui se hizo sentir, Misaki había dado en el clavo pero no se lo iba a reconocer, al menos no ahora. –Aunque hubiese querido hacerlo no pude, solo te vi entrar en el edificio pero no entré después de ti-.

Misaki se sorprendió así que si la había alcanzado aun con su velocidad, no cabía duda que era un alien.

-¿Ayuzawa puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Acabas de hacerla-.

Usui rió, esa chica era genial. –Ya lo sé… entonces haré otra más ¿por qué vives sola, y más precisamente en un lugar como este tan alejado de todo?-

Misaki suspiró, sabía que dejándolo entrar le abría las puertas a un cuestionario que no tenía deseos de responder, era muy pronto como para hablar de un tema tan delicado.

-No tengo deseos de hablar de eso… ¿Qué me dices tú? Con lo que me dijiste recién me has dado a entender que tú también vives solo-. Misaki se sentía incómoda, quería que regresara a su casa pero a su vez no sabía cómo decirle sin que se lo tome a mal.

-Eso te lo puedo responder, pero te diré solo una parte… si no so sería justo ¿no crees?-

A decir verdad, Misaki nunca había tenido curiosidad por la vida de las personas que la rodeaban en su nueva escuela, ya tenía demasiado con sus propios problemas pero ahora que Usui lo mencionaba le había dado curiosidad.

-Toda mi vida he vivido solo, así que no es problema para mí ahora. Estoy acostumbrado y así me gusta-.

-¿Y tu familia?-

-No tengo contacto con ellos-.

Las respuestas de Usui eran muy escuetas y Misaki supo que no quería hablar más del tema pero ¿podía enojarse por ello cuando ella misma se negaba a hablar del tema?

-Usui ya es muy tarde…- Le dijo en un bostezo.

-Sí, sí lo es… entonces me iré, tengo unos cuantos minutos antes de llegar a casa-. Usui estaba contento porque Misaki había abandonado el tema ya que no tenía ganas de hablar de algo tan… vergonzoso y humillante.

-Es…espera… bueno… yo… estaba pensando… co…como ya es tarde… creo que no habrá problemas si… si quieres… bueno si quieres quedarte-.

-Ahh Misa-chan quiere que Usui le haga mimitos… Está bien hazme lugar-. Usui puso cara de niño feliz y estaba a punto de acostarse junto a Misaki solo que no espero una almohada voladora le diera en pleno rostro.

-¡Eres un pervertido! No te dije que… que durmieras junto a mí-. Gritó histérica con la cara toda roja ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando le dijo que se quedara?

-¡Ahh Ayuzawa eres cruel! Pero ¿en donde quieres que duerma?-

Buena pregunta solo tenía la cama y un sillón que a pesar de ser cómodo, una persona no podía dormir allí sin despertar con mucho dolor en todo el cuerpo.

Misaki seguía muy colorada pero ya no lo podía echar a la calle, así que con mucha vergüenza lo dejó que se acostara (con la ropa puesta y sobre el acolchado) junto a ella. –Intenta algo extraño y llegarás a la planta baja sin necesidad de usar la escalera-.

Para cuando Misaki terminó de hablar Usui ya se había dormido… parecía un angelito y no el alien pervertido que era. Misaki suspiró, esa noche sería larga y si no se relajaba por tener a un hombre durmiendo a su lado, siempre podría ponerse a hacer tarea o adelantar trabajo para el consejo…

'_Usui Takumi ¿Cómo demonios entraste a mi vida?' _ Y aunque estaba nerviosa el sueño la venció y quedó dormida… Usui al oír la respiración tan calma de Misaki aprovechó y le pasó un brazo por la cintura, ahora sí podría dormir tranquilo.

**Continuará…**

**:.**

¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que les haya gustado el capi se está haciendo hora de que develar algunos de los secretos de Misaki y también los de Usui… Les prometo una historia interesante así que ¡sigan conmigo por favor!

Agradecimientos:

**A: Blackbutterflyyan, ****Laumokodi**** , ****LuNaShinRa****, ****F3fitha**

Muchas gracias a todas pero especialmente a LuNaShinRa por haber comentado todos los capis… =)

Espero que les guste como va quedando el fic.

Nos vemos la semana que viene… Dejen reviews por favor = 3


	6. En el departamento II

**Disclaimer: **Kaichō wa Maid-sama! No me pertenece; pertenece a **Hiro Fujiwara**. Yo solo voy a jugar con sus hermosos personajes, sin pedir dinero por ello.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0- cambio de escena.

**Capítulo 6**

Estaba amaneciendo y por primera vez después de mucho tiempo Misaki Ayuzawa había podido dormir tranquila y había podido descansar como se merecía. Todavía estaba medio dormida pero era tan habitual en ella el levantarse temprano que aunque hubiese querido seguir durmiendo más no podía hacerlo. La mañana estaba cada vez más cerca y con ello llegaban también ciertas obligaciones como por ejemplo ir a la preparatoria, cumplir con sus deberes de Kaichō, asistir a clases y por último ir al café cosplay a cumplir con su horario de trabajo.

Si lo pensaba bien, toda esa lista para solo un día era mucho para cualquier estudiante de secundaria. Resoplando se puso de pie y sin prestar demasiada atención a su alrededor se fue a dar una ducha; necesitaba terminar despertarse y por suerte aun contaba con tiempo ya que apenas eran las seis de la mañana.

Luego de un relajante baño de más o menos veinte minutos, Misaki por fin salió del baño. Estaba completamente relajada, sin una pizca de estrés y sobretodo contenta. Se preguntaba qué era lo con lo que había soñado ya que últimamente su pasado la estaba acechando en sus sueños o pesadillas y cada vez le resultaba más difícil dormir. Envuelta solo en una toalla caminó hacia la nevera, tendría que prepararse aunque sea unos huevos revueltos; rogaba que esta vez no se les prendieran fuego, el desayuno era la comida más importante del día después de todo.

-Oi Kaichō… creo que eres un poco atrevida; aunque no puedo quejarme de la vista. Por otro lado puede que te den choques eléctricos si abres la nevera así-. Dijo una voz muy particular, denotando cierto grado de lujuria al arrastrar las palabras.

Misaki al escuchar la primera palabra dirigida a ella quedó completamente de piedra ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ese alien pervertido del espacio exterior en su apartamento? ¿Cómo demonios había entrado? ¿Cómo demonios sabía que vivía allí?

-Tu…tu….tu…. ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- Dijo señalándolo y apuntándolo con su dedo índice de arriba abajo. Su rostro estaba en llamas de la vergüenza que tenía. Solo estaba cubriéndose con la toalla y si seguía moviéndose como una histérica se le caería de momento a otro.

Y así sucedió… y todo pasó en cámara lenta. Su mano seguía haciendo ademanes, su rostro fue contorsionándose del horror y finalmente sus manos quedaron en el aire al caerse la toalla lenta y descaradamente.

…

Takumi por su parte había despertado mucho antes que Misaki, no sabía si despertó solo para verla dormir unos minutos más o solo por el hecho de que a diario se levantaba cerca de las cinco de la mañana para entrenar. Lo que sabía era que había despertado algo desorientado, aunque su exterior siempre se mostró en calma, miró a sus alrededores con algo de dificultad y descubrió que se hallaba en un departamento sencillo y lo más importante acompañado; a su lado y devolviendo su abrazo estaba Misaki Ayuzawa. Sonrió algo avergonzado y feliz, recordaba cómo había aprovechado la situación para quedarse a ayudarla por su lesión en el pie y cómo al hacerse más tarde Misaki le había ofrecido que pasara la noche allí. Eso lo había desconcertado por completo, nunca esperó que le ofreciera quedarse allí, justo ella la Kaichō demoníaca que detesta a los hombres.

No quería irse, quería por lo menos compartir el desayuno con ella para luego preguntarle si podía bañarse (cosa que dudaba que la chica aceptara, por lo íntimo de la situación) pero todavía no tenía deseos de marcharse. Se aburriría solo en su departamento, por fin había descubierto que estando con Misaki no se aburría, la pasaba bien torturándola y burlándose de ella y disfrutaba ver las expresiones que su lindo rostro mostraba cuando estaba cerca de ella. No quería admitirlo, después de todo la situación con su familia era complicada y no quería involucrarla pero lentamente comenzaba a tener los sentimientos más definidos por esa Kaichō-Maid.

Así que sin más Takumi decidió salir a hacer unas compras al ver el refrigerador vacío y al regresar preparar un sabroso desayuno. Había tenido el atrevimiento de tomar las llaves de Misaki, así cuando regresara no la despertaría y la sorprendería con uno de sus platillos pero lo que menos esperó fue que al regresar la chica no estuviera en su cama.

Se preguntó donde podría estar hasta que escuchó el sonido del agua correr. '_Al menos no salió corriendo'_ Pensó con una gota de sudor bajando por su sien. Con Misaki todo era posible. Entonces dejando de lado las bolsas con la mercadería, comenzó a buscar los distintos utensilios que utilizaría y comenzó a preparar el desayuno que no tardaría ni media hora en cocinar.

Takumi optó por un desayuno occidental, preparó huevos revueltos, café y leche por si quería cortarlo; unas tostadas con mermelada y preparó un poco de jugo exprimido de naranja. Solo le faltaba servirlo pero estaba esperando que Misaki saliera de su ducha para que todo estuviera en perfectas condiciones. En cuanto a la cocina, a él no le gustaba perderse de ningún detalle.

Cuando estaba finalizando con la limpieza de los utensilios, la puerta del baño se abrió de repente y de ella salió Misaki envuelta solo en una toalla, justo como la otra vez. Se veía tan linda y sexy que no podía emitir ningún tipo de sonido para que notara su presencia, sin embargo, cuando la muy torpe fue a la nevera (aun sin notar su presencia) no pudo evitar recriminarle semejante acto peligroso.

-Oi Kaichō… creo que eres un poco atrevida; aunque no puedo quejarme de la vista. Por otro lado puede que te den choques eléctricos si abres la nevera así

Cuando Misaki reparó en su presencia sus ojos se encontraron; un par dejaba ver el deseo y la lujuria y en el otro se veía mucha vergüenza y furia creciendo en su interior. Pero ninguno de los dos podía romper el contacto visual.

-Tu…tu….tu…. ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- Le había gritado. Y de un segundo a otro la toalla que envolvía a Misaki comenzaba a caer en cámara lenta.

…

Ambos estaban petrificados en el lugar, todo estaba pasando muy rápido pero a la vez muy lento. Ninguno de los dos sacaba la vista del otro y Usui Takumi ciertamente no podía quitar sus ojos de la esbelta y perfecta figura de Misaki Ayuzawa. Sin saber qué hacer ante esa situación tan embarazosa, Takumi hizo lo único que su cerebro le dijo que hiciera en ese momento.

Misaki trató de volver a tener control de sus manos pero no estaba dando resultados, Usui seguía mirándola como si fuera un oasis en el medio del desierto y eso entorpecía aun más sus descoordinados movimientos. De pronto con rapidez nunca antes vista Usui se acercó a ella como una fiera acechando a su presa, sin quitarle la vista de encima, la envolvió con la toalla que se había caído y con brusquedad la llevó contra la pared y hundió su rostro en el cuello de Misaki.

-¿Cuánto más piensas torturarme, Ayuzawa?- Le dijo sensualmente al oído al mismo tiempo que inhalaba su esencia y recorría con sus manos su figura, lo que hizo que el corazón la chica latiera frenéticamente sin poder moverse del lugar donde estaba.

-¿Qué…qué crees que estás…estás haciendo?- Pronunció después de mucho esfuerzo y apenas controlando el temblor en su voz.

-¿Puedo…puedo usar tu baño…Ayuzawa?- Dijo de repente desconcertando a Misaki. – Verás… no creo que te guste ver en el estado en el que estoy en este momento-.

-Cre…creo que no… no habrá pro…problema-. Suspiró tratando de no pensar en nada de lo que Usui le estaba diciendo, la presión que cierta parte de la anatomía del chico estaba ejerciendo en su estómago la estaba volviendo loca, quería salir de allí inmediatamente.

Sin más Usui corrió hacia el baño, necesitaba una ducha helada y si era agua de alguno de los polos mucho mejor. Ver a Misaki así, como Kami la trajo al mundo fue demasiado para él. Solo habrán sido algunos segundos pero para él fue como estar viéndola por una eternidad y lo había llevado a los límites, si no se controlaba… ¡Qué vergüenza!

Ante el sonido del agua correr, Misaki aprovechó la oportunidad de vestirse, tomar sus cosas, arreglarse para ir a la escuela y comer algo de lo que Usui había preparado. Todo en tiempo record, su mente finalmente había recordado el porqué de su presencia y su pie dio un tirón pero solo fue por un momento. No podía creer que había preparado semejante desayuno y sería una pena despreciarlo pero estaba tan avergonzada con lo sucedido que no podía permanecer a su lado por un minuto más. Se sirvió una taza de café bien puro, comió una tostada a toda velocidad y bebió el café. Tomó otra tostada para el camino y sin más se dirigió a la puerta no sin antes dejarle una nota y salió (aun con su cara roja) camino a la preparatoria Seika. Se encargaría de liberar su frustración con los delincuentes de la escuela ¡Hombres! Solo piensan en eso… ¡Qué vergüenza!

Al sentir el golpe de la puerta supo que Misaki se había ido. Por un lado se aliviaba porque no tendría que ocasionarle más incomodidad a la chica pero por otro quería verla y que desayunaran juntos aunque eso no fuera muy buena idea.

Terminó de secarse y salió del baño y tal como lo pensaba la dueña de casa no estaba a la vista pero una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios. Por lo menos había podido comer algo, aunque no había probado los huevos. Le daba pena que la comida se desperdiciara así que comió el resto de lo que Misaki había dejado, ordenó todo y se dirigió a su departamento, ahí se cambiaría y se dirigiría a la escuela. Con suerte la Kaichō le perdonaría la vida, no se la cruzaría hasta que no fueran los recesos, aunque no le molestaba si quería castigarlo…

0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0xx0

En otra ciudad, un matrimonio de mediana edad estaba hablando con tres individuos. Las expresiones de sus rostros eran solemnes y estaban escuchando atentamente lo que la pareja les decía o más bien les ordenaba.

-Ya ha pasado más de medio año, no quiero que me digan que no tienen ninguna novedad-. Habló el hombre con voz autoritaria, intimidando a las personas a su alrededor.

-Además, se les está pagando muy bien por su trabajo. Por favor, necesitamos saber-. Esta vez fue la mujer la que habló, no sonaba enojada como la anterior pero sí bastante preocupada y cansada.

-Hemos venido porque de hecho, antes de que nos llamaran, habíamos descubierto su paradero. Solo que estábamos cerciorándonos que se mantuviera estable en ese lugar, para que no huyera de nuevo-. Hablo uno de los jóvenes.

-¿Quieren decir que ya saben de su paradero y que esta vez no se escapará?- Volvió a hablar la mujer.

-Así es, esta vez parece que no tiene deseos de escapar, es más se ve que está bien en donde está-. Dijo otro joven haciendo una especie de reverencia.

-Entonces ¿en dónde se encuentra?- Demandó el hombre.

-Actualmente asiste a la preparatoria Seika, en Tokio-.

-Entonces no se diga más... así que decidió ir a la capital. Bien, iremos y regresaremos todos juntos-.

-Permítame que le diga algo señor… si los ve volverá a huir y creo que esta vez no será tan fácil de localizar-.

-En eso tienen razón querido, no podemos ir… al menos no todos-.

-Entonces haremos que él se transfiera a la preparatoria Seika y todo será como una casualidad-.

-No estoy muy segura de eso, pero creo que es lo mejor que tenemos-. Aceptó la decisión del hombre. –Bien entonces eso es todo por ahora. Nos comunicaremos pronto, estén atentos por cualquier cambio-.

-Así será-.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Ya en la clase de educación física, Misaki estaba teniendo problemas para correr, su pie comenzaba a dolerle de nuevo y era más que obvio que la clase había finalizado para ella.

La profesora la había obligado a ir a la enfermería pese a sus reclamos, si seguía así su pie quedaría en peor estado y no podría ir a trabajar y las propinas que le dejaban los clientes eran muy buenas. Así que de mala gana fue rengueando hasta la enfermería que para variar estaba vacía.

-Genial, otra vez vacía-.

-Oi Misa-chan… yo puedo ser tu doctor por hoy, de nuevo-. De nuevo esa voz.

Misaki con su cara flameando de nuevo quiso huir pero el dolor le impidió correr como lo tenía planeado. –Aléjate alien pervertido, al final yo tenía razón solo quieres acosarme-.

Usui rió. –Está bien Kaichō, haremos como que nada sucedió esta mañana-. Le susurró.

-¿Y qué… qué es lo que sucedió esta mañana según tú?- No quería dar el brazo a torcer, así que fingiría demencia.

- Oye Kaichō, si quieres te puedo recordar… que fue lo que sucedió… hoy. También te puedo decir lo mucho que disfruté de tus caricias mientras dormías. Sabes eres muy tierna cuando duermes, claro, excepto cuando te babeas pero fuera de eso eres linda-.

-Shhhh, calla ¿acaso quieres llevarme a la ruina?- Le tapó la boca y tarde se dio cuenta de la posición tan comprometedora en la que se había puesto. -Además y no babeo-.

-¡Que astuta eres! ¿Acaso solo piensas en lo que las chicas dirán si te ven conmigo, así?- Estaba disfrutando mucho, sus expresiones faciales eran adorables. –Bueno, bueno Misa-chan. Déjame ver tu pie-.

-No quiero-. Negó moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado. -¡Aléjate!-

-Entonces Usui confesará que Misa-chan…-

-Revisa el maldito pie así me largo de una vez-.

-Eres agresiva, Misa-chan-.

-¡Eres imposible, Usui Takumi!- Y así Misaki tuvo que aceptar la ayuda del alien pervertido… Quién sabe que cosas se le ocurrirían para molestarla.

**Continuará…**

**:.**

¡Hola! Otro capítulo más espero que les guste, me gustó mucho escribirlo… si algunas cosas (la escena en donde Misaki no ve a Usui siendo el departamento tan pequeño) son muy exageradas, bueno esto es un fic jejeje…

Espero que sigan conmigo. Gracias a todos los que leen, alertas y favoritos, los súper aprecio.

Y agradezco a: **Liax-ws****, ****SunnyBunnyFunny****,****F3fitha, LuNaShinRa** por sus reviews!

¡Nos leemos la próxima semana! Besos y dejen reviews por favor =)


	7. Stalker

**Disclaimer: **Kaichō wa Maid-sama! No me pertenece; pertenece a **Hiro Fujiwara**. Yo solo voy a jugar con sus hermosos personajes, sin pedir dinero por ello.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0- cambio de escena.

**Capítulo 7**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente en el departamento de Misaki y todo parecía volver a la normalidad. Usui seguía fastidiándola como siempre pero desde aquel día lo había notado un tanto posesivo, casi siempre estaba a su lado como si fuera una especie de perro guardián. Frecuentaba tanto el Maid Latte que de un día para el otro fue aceptado como el nuevo chef suplente, aunque casi siempre estaba en la cocina del local ¿Cómo rayos había sucedido eso? Bueno, la verdad que para Misaki fue una situación lamentable y embarazosa… Para empezar ese día Satsuki-san había estado como loca, dentro de tres días sería el día de las odaliscas y Aoi le estaba exigiendo que decidieran de inmediatamente cada color para las chicas del personal, el tema era que ya tenía todos los colores decididos solo faltaba uno y era el más complicado de todos… el de Misaki.

Fue ese mismo día en que el chef del lugar sufrió un accidente y no había podido terminar de cumplir con su horario. Satsuki estaba desesperada porque al estar promocionando ese evento el café estaba lleno y la demanda de platillos era impresionante. Hasta que como caído de un asteroide o una nave espacial apareció él… el sujeto que desde hacía unos días Misaki no podía mirar a la cara.

-Usui-kun… lamento que hayas venido estamos a punto de cerrar, lamentablemente-. Dijo la gerente entre lágrimas.

-¿Y eso por qué?-Preguntó curioso, le incomodaba un poco ver a la mujer de treinta y pico de años llorar desconsolada como niña que perdió su muñeca favorita. –Todavía hay muchos clientes-.

-Es que….- su llanto no la dejaba continuar. Por lo tanto, Honoka-chan, haciendo relucir su fría personalidad terminó la oración por ella.

-Lo que sucede es que nuestro chef sufrió un accidente con la estufa, se quemó un poco su brazo, se quejo y se largó. Yo opino que podía haber durado un poco más, eso pasa cuando no se tiene pasión en el trabajo-.

Todos los presentes ante las palabras de la chica de cabello corto quedaron en silencio y sintieron algo de frío en sus espaldas.

-¿Solo por eso van a cerrar?-

-Usui-kun también es una persona muy fría-. Comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-Déjenme sustituir al chef-. Pidió como si fuese a preparar un café en su propio apartamento. –Yo puedo hacerlo a la perfección, así no tendrían que perder el día-.

Los ojos de Satsuki y de las chicas del personal brillaron con esperanza y varias flores comenzaron a brotar de todas ellas, aunque mayormente de la gerente. Excepto por una persona que a medida que la conversación avanzaba comenzaba a destilar un aura oscura y terrorífica.

-¡De ninguna manera! Este tipo es un acosador y un alienígena quién sabe qué cosa hará para divertirse a costilla nuestra. Además debe hacer una prueba y ya no hay tiempo para eso-. Concluyó alterada Misaki.

- Ahh Misa-chan, eres muy agresiva, ahuyentarás a los clientes así-. Adoraba molestarla, simplemente no podía evitarlo, además si conseguía el empleo estaría más cerca de ella.

-Si… es verdad que tiene que hacer una prueba para verificar la calidad de sus habilidades culinarias… Pero no importa ¿Usui-kun podrías preparar un platillo fuera de lo común digamos en más o menos diez minutos?- Ignorando completamente a Misaki que estaba a punto de asesinar a ese alien manipulador.

-Claro, es muy fácil-. Y aunque sonó tan arrogante como de costumbre, el platillo que tuvo en el tiempo requerido fue un éxito y ni siquiera Misaki se atrevió a cuestionarlo, así que se tragó su enojo y continuó con sus labores. Entonces, cuando todo estuvo más calmado y Misaki estaba tomando un receso en la cocina ignorando a Usui, Satsuki y Aoi fueron en busca de Usui.

-Usui-kun… ya que tu y Misa-chan son tan cercanos, -dijo nuevamente en estado moe. –Queremos que nos digas qué color es el que le sienta bien a Misa-chan-.

Usui observó por unos momentos a la aludida (que se tensó al momento en que la gerente dijo que eran cercanos) y tardó en responder haciendo que Misaki sudara esperando su respuesta.

-El color _piel_-. Respondió haciendo que Misaki se ahogara con el té que estaba bebiendo.

-¿qué… qué quieres decir con eso U-Usui- kun?- Preguntó la gerente al borde de una hemorragia nasal y del desmayo.

Misaki por su parte fue como alma que lleva el diablo hasta Usui y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa. –Sí estúpido Usui ¿qué quisiste decir con eso?-

-Solo la verdad, ese color es el que mejor te queda…- Y como continuó ignorando sus reclamos no le quedó remedio dejar su descanso para seguir atendiendo a los clientes que esperaban sus pedidos.

-Usui-kun…. ¿en verdad piensas eso? Pero ya con ese cosplay ya se muestra demasiada piel, creo que es un color inconveniente…-

-Solo bromeaba- dijo con su rostro imperturbable. –Su color es el blanco porque me hace querer muchos colores en ella…-

-Eso… fue inesperado. Bien, ese color será-.

Luego el día de las odaliscas había pasado sin dificultades y había sido todo un éxito, los atuendos de las chicas eran espectaculares, tal como se esperaba de ese genio de la moda como era Aoi. Y para sorpresa de muchos, el traje de Misaki había sido el más elegante y llamativo de todos, logrando sacar muchos suspiros de los clientes, dándole muchas propinas pero sobre todas las cosas, ese día en particular había hecho del impasible Usui Takumi un monstruo verde de celos, aunque mantuvo bastante bien la compostura.

Y así habían pasado los días y ahora ese alien acosador estaba aun más cerca de Misaki, si eso era posible.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Luego de un fin de semana bastante agotador en el Maid Latte, Misaki debía ponerse al corriente con sus obligaciones de Kaichō. El éxito del día de las odaliscas había atraído a un montón de clientes nuevos y al pasar los días el lugar era cada vez más concurrido y por ese motivo habían alargado a media hora el cierre del local pero eso resultaba un poco inconveniente para Misaki ya que tardaba más en llegar a su departamento y así retrasaba sus deberes escolares y del consejo estudiantil. Sin embargo, no podía decirle que no a Satsuki-san, ella había sido lo suficientemente buena para contratarla y permitirle ciertas libertades que las otras chicas no tenían por eso no podía quejarse. Y a ese problema de horarios se agregaba otro problemita con nombre y apellido.

Takumi Usui se había propuesto torturarla más de lo normal, no solo la seguía como un perrito para todas partes, sino que ahora todos los días era su custodio hasta que llegara a su departamento sana y salva y ella no podía poner un solo pero ni negarse. Ese chico sí que la sacaba de quicio, todavía le costaba olvidarse de ese incidente y cada vez que recordaba su voz al susurrarle al oído su estado inconveniente hervía y su rostro se tornaba completamente escarlata.

Sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos cuando una mano se posó en su mejilla y una voz burlona le habló. –Oye Misa-chan ¿en qué perversiones estás pensando que estás tan roja?-

-¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no hagas eso!- Le riñó ofendida y ruborizándose aun más. Ambos estaban en el subte y todos comenzaban a mirar la escena tan particular.

-No cambies el tema… anda cuéntale a Usui que es lo que piensas…- Le dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella. – Lo tengo… seguramente estás… pensando en mí-.

-¡N-n-no sé de qué estás hablando! ¡Qué ocurrencias!-

Usui quería seguir molestándola pero ya estaban cerca de la parada así que la ayudó a descender como todo un caballero, ganándose suspiros de las mujeres del metro y una mirada asesina de parte de Misaki. Ahora solo tenían que caminar por unos minutos y llegarían sanos y salvos.

Sin embargo, Takumi tenía la sensación que desde hacía varios días estaban siendo observados y seguidos. Al principio era algo imperceptible, denotando que el que hacía el trabajo se lo tomaba en serio pero poco a poco y al hacerse casi una sombra de Misaki la presencia se sentía con más claridad. Fue por eso que Takumi había decidido ser su sombra. Pero esa noche, se sentía incómodo y temía por la seguridad de la chica así que decidió finalmente tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Ayuzawa, escucha bien, desde hace varios días nos están siguiendo-. En realidad temía decirle que posiblemente lo estuvieran siguiendo a él pero no quería hablar de ello todavía.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Que alguien nos sigue el rastro, nos observa, vigila…-

-Ya entendí, estúpido Usui, deja de burlarte de mí-.

-El caso es que esta noche no irás a tu departamento-.

-Ni creas que me creeré eso, estoy segura que quieres aprovecharte de mí pero eso no sucederá-. Le dijo haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

-No es algo de lo que vayamos a discutir, vendrás conmigo-. Y sin más la cargó al estilo princesa y comenzó a correr. Ignorando los gritos y golpes de Misaki ¡cielos, que fuerza bruta! Pero no le importaban esos golpes si la chica estaba a salvo.

-No puedo ir… tengo muchas cosas que hacer, no he terminado con mis deberes y tampoco con los del consejo-.

-Kaichō, eso es lo de menos… podemos pasar por tu departamento pero no nos quedaremos ahí-.

-¿Y desde cuando tú decides que hacer conmigo?- Usui no le contestó, prefería ver ese enojo a que le pasara algo.

Siguieron corriendo despistando a esa sombra y corrieron al departamento de Misaki, Usui tomó las cosas por ella porque se rehusaba a cooperar y salieron de allí. Takumi paró un taxi negándose a escuchar las quejas de Misaki; le indicó la dirección al conductor y dejaron ese vecindario perdiendo definitivamente al acosador que los seguía.

Ya en el departamento de Takumi….

-No solo eres un alien acosador y pervertido ¿También eres millonario o algo así?- Preguntó Misaki no del todo asombrada por la forma de vida del chico pero sí algo intrigada. Después de todo le había dicho que vivía solo pero no esperó que viviera solo en un lugar como este.

En primer lugar el vecindario era de lo más lindo, las calles, edificios y tiendas eran todo un panorama encantador. Al llegar Misaki iba sospechando que Usui tenía un poco más de dinero del que sospechaba; su forma de actuar, su perfección para todo lo que hacía y la gracia con la que se desenvolvía eran de una persona de clase, sin embargo, nunca se lo había cuestionado hasta ese día. El edificio en el que vivía estaba alejado de la preparatoria y bastante cerca del Maid Latte y por eso descubrió el porqué de su intromisión diaria en su vida; le quedaba de pasada. La calidad de atención en el lobby y el decorado era algo de primera calidad, al subir al departamento lo hicieron por un ascensor y era muy lujoso porque de un lado del mismo había una ventana que dejaba ver la ciudad.

Ya en el pasillo del piso trece, Usui sacó su llave y abrió la puerta y para sorpresa de Misaki al entrar se encontró con un living bastante desolado, solo tenía un sofá que daba directo al gigantesco ventanal, una laptop cargándose en el suelo y una mesita ratona que tenía unos lentes y un libro cerrado.

-No es momento para hablar Misa-chan.- quiso aligerar un poco el incómodo ambiente entre ellos. –Hoy estoy muy cansado, sin embargo te confieso que no tengo preparada una habitación de huéspedes así que tendrás que dormir conmigo-.

-¡Lo sabía! Esto es otro de tus trucos-. Lo golpeó en la cabeza para expresar su enojo.

-¡Auch! ¡Qué agresiva eres! Pero descuida Misa-chan así me gustas-. Y con eso Misaki se quedó sin palabras, nunca antes le había dicho abiertamente que le gustaba. Los colores de su rostro no tardaron en subir.

-D-de-deja de jugar conmigo y llévame de regreso a mi departamento-.

-No es posible, ya te dije nos estaban siguiendo-.

Misaki no estaba del todo convencida pero si los estaban siguiendo era posible que ellos hayan descubierto su paradero. Por el momento no era posible volver a su hogar ¿Qué debía hacer? No quería volver, de ninguna manera. Ellos, él la obligaría…

-¡No voy a regresar!- Gritó sobresaltada repentinamente sorprendiendo a Usui.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo? ¿Por qué gritaste así de repente?- Le preguntó preocupado, nunca había visto esa expresión en ella, era algo más allá del enojo y la angustia.

-Tal como lo dijiste Usui, no es el momento para hablar de ello, yo también estoy cansada-.

-De acuerdo.- Le dijo no del todo convencido, ahora quería saber. –Puedes dormir en el sofá-.

-Y tú… ¿dónde dormirás?-

-Aquí en un rincón, descuida-.

-No seas ridículo, pu-puedes dormir conmigo, pero esta será la última vez que lo permita-. Evitó mirarlo al decir lo último porque se había vuelto a sonrojar. Usui feliz de la vida, no esperó a que terminara de hablar que ya estaba acostado a su lado abrazándola.

-¡O-oye, oye… no, no me abraces pervertido!-

-Pero si no lo hago me caeré…- Misaki no respondió y quedó profundamente dormida sin poder evitarlo, sus pensamientos la habían cansado tanto o más que el día de trabajo.

- Descansa Misaki-. Y él también se durmió, no sin antes darle un tierno beso en su cabeza.

0x0x0x0x0x00xx0

Al otro día, después de desayunar y terminar con sus deberes, ambos se dirigieron temprano a la preparatoria. Misaki se dirigió a toda prisa y comenzó a adelantar y a actualizar sus responsabilidades en el consejo antes de que las clases empezaran.

Al marcar las siete cuarenta, se dirigió a su salón justo a tiempo para cuando el profesor estaba a punto de presentar a un nuevo alumno…

-Buenos días clase… el día de hoy se incorpora con nosotros un nuevo estudiante, espero que lo hagan sentir bien y que sean buenos compañeros. Adelante, puedes presentarte-.

- Mi nombre es Hinata Shintani, sean buenos conmigo-. Se presentó amablemente el joven pelirrojo, alto y buen parecido.

Misaki por su parte se excusó apresurada y salió del salón de clase como alma que lleva el diablo, no soportaba estar allí ni un minuto más. Esa escena no pasó desapercibida por el chico de ojos esmeralda y cabello rubio y se preguntó qué diablos había sucedido para que saliera así. Se sorprendió al ver a Misaki palidecer al ver a ese sujeto y frunció el ceño, algo raro estaba sucediendo y no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados. No le importó ir a clases, así que fue en busca de Misaki, ya sabía en donde encontrarla.

**Continuará…**

Hola =)

Primero que nada quería expresar mis condolencias al pueblo Japonés y pedirles a ustedes que también recen, si ya lo hacen por favor sigan haciéndolo. Esa gente está sufriendo mucho y es terrible la situación…

Segundo, espero que disfruten el capítulo. Lamento la tardanza pero las noticias me deprimieron bastante, no soporto ver a la gente sufrir y es una situación delicada, aunque no pueda hacer más que rezar y pedir que se levanten como siempre estaba deprimida como para escribir, además que estoy casi con gripe mi garganta duele mucho…

En fin… nos leemos la próxima semana, dejen reviews por favor =) pero antes les agradezco por leer y especialmente a: **SunnyBunnyFunny, Ichigo U, LuNaShinRa **por sus reviews.

Besos…


	8. Confesiones

**Disclaimer: **Kaichō wa Maid-sama! No me pertenece; pertenece a **Hiro Fujiwara**. Yo solo voy a jugar con sus hermosos personajes, sin pedir dinero por ello.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0- cambio de escena.

**Capítulo 8**

¡Maldición, maldición! Eso no podía estar sucediendo, todo este tiempo que creyó estar a salvo… fue solo una gran ilusión, en ningún momento lo estuvo y ahora se daba cuenta de lo descuidada que había sido. Había bajado estúpidamente su guardia y ahora su pasado la había alcanzado y al parecer esta vez no iba a poder huir tan fácilmente.

Se encontraba sentada en la azotea de la escuela porque el salón de clases al momento de ver a esa persona le había parecido tan sofocante que no dudó en huir de ahí. No le importó lo que dirían sus compañeros o el mismo profesor, simplemente no quería verlo. No cabía duda que habían encontrado su paradero si Hinata estaba allí ¡Diablos! No sabía qué hacer o a dónde ir y definitivamente no quería involucrar a nadie, especialmente a nadie del Maid Latte, esa gente no era fácil de tratar.

Escuchó como la puerta de la azotea se abría y supuso que era ese alien pervertido que venía a buscarla. Pero esta vez, Usui no era el que venía a verla.

-¿Por qué huyes Misaki-chan?- Esa voz… ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Cómo la había encontrado?

-No entiendo de que hablas-. Trató de mantener la voz neutral y que los nervios (y por qué no el miedo) no la traicionaran, ella era una persona fuerte y con una voluntad inquebrantable.

-¡Mírame! –. Le ordenó, aunque no había violencia en su voz, simplemente curiosidad y algo de tristeza.

-No tienes nada que hacer aquí ¿es que no lo entiendes?-

-No puedes tratarme así solo por ellos, siempre fuimos amigos, Misaki-chan-.

-Shintani… solo déjame sola. Necesito pensar-. Le dijo aun sin mirarlo a la cara.

-¡No! Si quieres que te deje sola lo haré pero no te permitiré que me llames por mi apellido, eso no puedo permitirlo se siente muy solitario-.

Misaki no le respondía, seguía con la mirada fija hacia la piscina del colegio ¿Por qué no podía entenderla? Solo habían pasado segundos pero parecían horas y Hinata no se movía del lugar en que estaba. De pronto sintió como los fuertes brazos del chico se enroscaban con firmeza alrededor de su cintura.

-¿Qué pretendes? ¡Suéltame en este momento!- Misaki intentaba deshacerse de su abrazo pero no lograba conseguirlo, el chico era muy fuerte a pesar de lo delgado que era.

-¡No lo haré! ¡Tú eres mía!- Le dijo peligrosamente al oído posesivamente. Misaki tembló.

Pero todo se volvió muy confuso de repente. Se sintió ligera por unos momentos, Shintani la había dejado libre pero aparentemente fue por un segundo porque la volvió a tomar en brazos nuevamente o eso le pareció. Sus ojos se habían cerrado al chocar con el tibio pecho que la tenía capturada pero extrañamente no sentía esa sensación de incertidumbre ni de miedo que sintió momentos atrás. Inconscientemente abrazó el pecho de la persona que la tenía presa en su agarre irrompible.

-Te aconsejo que la dejes en paz ¡Si vuelves a tocarla te arrancaré la garganta!- Dijo con voz fuerte, clara y con la promesa que cumpliría lo dicho sin lugar a dudas. –No lo volveré a repetir-.

Esa definitivamente no era la voz de Shintani, esa voz pertenecía a…

-Usui…-

-Ayuzawa ¿te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó cambiando completamente el tono de voz; lo que sorprendió la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

La voz de Misaki parecía no querer salir de sus cuerdas vocales, por más que trataba de emitir sonido no lo conseguía y eso la ponía más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Y tu quién te crees que eres? Y aún más importante ¿por qué estás abrazando de esa manera a Misaki-chan? ¿Acaso no tienes idea de quién es?- Gritó furioso el chico de cabellos rojizos, mirando con celos a Usui que seguía con Misaki entre sus brazos.

-¡Guarda silencio Shintani!…. Solo vete… por favor-. Repentinamente y sorprendiendo a los muchachos, Misaki habló temblando y tartamudeando.

-Misaki-chan…- Hinata miró una vez más la chica y dando un suspiro lleno de frustración decidió marcharse y dejarla sola por ahora. –Está bien, no te molestaré por ahora pero… no esperes que esté lejos de ti. Después de todo tu eres…-

-¡Basta!-

-Misaki-chan…-

-Déjala tranquila ¿o es que no lo entiendes? No te permitiré que la sigas perturbando-.

-Tú no tienes nada que ver en esto. Así que te pido que nos dejes en paz-.

Usui se alejó reluctante de Misaki y de un momento a otro estaba tomando a Hinata del cuello de la camisa. No deseaba hacer una escena pero ese tipo realmente se estaba entrometiendo demasiado. Ahora más que nunca tenía muchas cosas de las que hablar, sin embargo, tendría que contestar todas las preguntas que sabía que la chica le haría.

-No vuelvas a acercarte Ayuzawa o de lo contrario sabrás quién soy. Ahora lárgate de aquí-.

La mirada de Usui era feroz, Misaki nunca lo había visto comportarse de esa manera tan violenta y la verdad que estaba comenzando a preocuparse. No quería que se involucrara en ese problema porque sabía que nada bueno saldría de todo eso.

-No creas que esto se quedará así. No sabes con quién te estás metiendo-. Le dijo despectivo y seguro de sí mismo.

-Lo mismo digo, ahora lárgate-. Usui le dio la espalda dando por terminada la conversación. Shintani estaba furioso, jamás había sido humillado de esa manera. Adoraba a Misaki aunque todavía no se lo había confesado abiertamente y ese sujeto estaba claramente en su camino y eso no iba a permitirlo.

Takumi siguió su camino hasta Misaki sin darle importancia a la mirada feroz que quemaba en su espalda. Sabía que ese sujeto seguía allí pero no iba a darle el gusto de mirarlo nuevamente, así que siguió hasta llegar a Misaki que se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo y con la mirada perdida.

Finalmente sintió los pasos de ese sujeto marcharse y se relajó notablemente hasta que reparó en la expresión seria y preocupada de Misaki. Desde que la conocía nunca la había visto así, jamás, ni siquiera cuando algún problema se le complicaba con el Maid Latte o con las cosas del consejo. Debía ser algo realmente complicado como para lograr esa expresión en ese bello rostro.

-Ayuzawa ¿Quién es realmente ese sujeto?- Usui le preguntó sin rodeos y sin quitar la mirada de ella.

-Usui…-. Levantó la mirada y comprendió que él no la dejaría en paz si no le decía todo lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Sabía de antemano que aunque ella no le dijera lo investigaría por su cuenta. –En este momento no quiero hablar…Pero sé que en verdad quieres saber, por eso te diré todo esta noche-.

-No es que quiera obligarte pero quisiera ayudarte-. Su voz era muy amable y Misaki se lo agradeció en silencio.

-Escucha, tengo muchas cosas que hacer… el consejo será un desastre si no voy y me ocupo de todos esos asuntos-. Trató de sonreír. –Luego tengo que ir al Maid Latte porque tampoco puedo descuidar el trabajo. Después iremos a mi casa y te diré lo que deseas saber-.

Usui no se esperaba que accediera tan fácilmente, pensaba que le armaría un escándalo y trataría de alejarlo pero no esperaba que accediera a su petición. Tomó un respiro y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. La tomó del rostro y suavemente se fue acercando a ella hasta que sus labios quedaron solo a milímetros de tocarse.

-Ayuzawa…- Suspiró en sus labios.

-Por favor… no me hagas esto más difícil-. Con delicadeza se alejó de Usui dejándolo completamente confundido y dolido por su rechazo pero no la detuvo.

Misaki caminó hasta el salón del consejo con lágrimas en sus ojos aun sin derramar, se negaba a hacerlo ya que si alguien la veía la marcaría como débil y eso le traería más problemas ¡Cómo estaba sufriendo! Sabía que no tardarían en buscarla y tendría que cumplir con lo que ellos les dijeran, no había nada que hacer. Pero por el momento, la escuela era más importante, desde hacía mucho tiempo que lo había decidido, descuidarla ahora solo le traería más estrés.

Antes de llegar al salón pasó por el baño y se refrescó la cara, trató de sonreír y de actuar como siempre. Luego siguió con paso firme a seguir con sus labores como Kaichō. Yukimura, un joven muy simpático y dedicado al trabajo la estaba esperando en la puerta del salón.

- Kaichō… te-tenemos un pequeño problema-. Le anunció esperando las llamaradas del infierno.

-¿Qué sucede ahora, Yukimura?- Le preguntó tratando de mantener la calma, aunque el chico era muy eficiente, la ponía histérica su tartamudeo al momento de enfrentarla.

-Bu-bueno, ya falta muy poco para el festival escolar y todavía no hemos terminado de decidir la temática-.

'_Demonios, me olvidé completamente de eso' _ pensó al borde del colapso, ese festival era muy importante para reclutar más chicas a la preparatoria y para demostrar que la escuela estaba renaciendo de sus salvajes cenizas. –Yukimura… ¡SI VEN QUE YO NO LO HAGO HÁGANLO USTEDES, QUE YO LO TERMINO DE SUPERVISAR!- tomó un respiro después de dar uno de sus gritos demoníacos. Yukimura estaba pálido y con lagrimas en los ojos. –Hoy trabajaremos en eso… luego me encargo de lo demás-. Y así comenzaron con los preparativos para el festival que dentro de dos semanas y duraría dos días enteros. Todo un dolor de cabeza.

0x0x0x00x0x0x0

El arduo trabajo del consejo: organizar papeles, decidir la temática del festival y organizar los eventos les había tomado buena parte de la mañana, sin contar que debió asistir a clases y sentarse junto a Shintani que no dejaba de mirarla todo eso fue algo agotador y el dolor de cabeza que sentía se lo hacía saber.

Ahora se encontraba en el Maid Latte desde hacía dos horas y ya no daba más. Estaba muy cansada y tenía círculos azulados bajo sus ojos pero no se atrevía decirle a la gerente que necesitaba un descanso, había demasiada gente porque ese día era el día de la rockstar y el lugar era un caos. En dos ocasiones los clientes, tanto hombres como mujeres, habían pedido que el chef hiciera acto de presencia como rockstar y cada vez que Usui salía a escena con un platillo la multitud enloquecía y ponía a Misaki de muy mal humor. _'Es solo un alien acosador, estúpido Usui'_

Estaba sentada en la cocina tomando un refresco después de tres horas y media de arduo trabajo. Su cosplay necesitaba un retoque especialmente en su maquillaje y peinado pero las chicas estaban ocupadas atendiendo las mesas así que tendría que esperar.

De pronto… -Misa-chan, te ves muy sexy con ese atuendo…-

-Calla, estúpido Usui-. Resopló, por alguna razón le molestaba que todas esas chicas se le tiraran encima, pero no estaba celosa, de ninguna manera.

-Estás un poco gruñona Kaichō ¿se puede saber por qué?- Misaki se sonrojó y no le dijo nada, por el contrario se puso de pie y trató de acomodarse el atuendo y continuar con su trabajo. –Espero que no te hayas olvidado de nuestra charla pendiente…-

-Por supuesto que no…- Le dijo sin mirarlo.

Sin decir más Misaki continuó con su labor, sonreía con calidez a los clientes, aun cuando el trío de idiotas estaba más molesto que nunca. La seguían por todo el salón tratando de tomarse una foto o preguntándole si necesitaba alguna clase de ayuda. Pero llegó un momento en que los amenazó diciéndoles que la dejaran en paz o los correría del lugar y con eso la dejaron de perseguir.

Ya más tarde el Maid Latte estaba casi vacío y solo quedaba ordenar las mesas y dejar el lugar en condiciones para el día siguiente. Para cuando el último cliente se fue eran como las diez y media de la noche y todos estaban muy cansados aunque la gerente estaba todavía con mucha energía, parecía una niña chiquita y no la mujer de treinta y pico de años que era.

Finalmente ya habían dejado el Maid Latte en condiciones y ahora todos se dirigían a sus hogares a descansar después de un día tan ajetreado. Sin embargo, no todos iban a descansar, otros como Misaki y Takumi tenían una larga noche por delante… después de todo la chica había prometido una charla y ella siempre cumplía con sus promesas.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la subestación y continuaron así durante todo el camino hasta el departamento de Misaki pero a pesar de estar sin hablar y cada uno pensando en sus cosas el silencio no era incómodo, hasta que llegaron a su destino.

Luego de cuarenta minutos más o menos llegaron al complejo de departamentos. Entraron sin hablar y continuaron subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar hasta el tercer piso. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la puerta del departamento de Misaki la chica se detuvo y miró fijamente a Usui.

-Espero que nada de lo que te diga cambie… tu opinión sobre mí-. Usui la miró sorprendido por unos instantes pero asintió y ambos entraron.

Misaki acomodó sus cosas e invitó a Usui a tomar asiento junto a la mesa. Estar ahí después de lo que había pasado hacía algunas semanas no hacía el ambiente más ameno, muy por el contrario los dos estaban algo incómodos tratando de olvidar ese incidente; Usui porque comenzaba a hervirle la sangre al recordar a Misaki de esa manera y Misaki porque se sentía muy avergonzada.

Usui fue el primero en hablar. –Ayuzawa… ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-

Misaki lo miró por un momento, estaba acostumbrada a la forma que tenía Usui en preguntarle las cosas pero… le costaba responder. Finalmente tomó un respiro y le respondió.

-Principalmente lo que debes saber es que yo soy… Misaki Ayuzawa… Fujiwara-. Y esperó su reacción.

-¿Acaso has dicho Fujiwara?- le preguntó incrédulo paseándose por la pequeña habitación.

-Así es Usui… yo soy la hija y única heredera de la familia Fujiwara-.

Entonces todo quedó en un extraño e incómodo silencio. Después de la declaración de Misaki, por primera vez en la vida Usui se sentía confundido y muy sorprendido, no esperaba una cosa así. El mundo era muy pequeño.

**Continuará…**

**:.**

¡Hola! Lamento mucho la tardanza, estaba media resfriada y no tenía muchos ánimos para escribir…

Pero la semana que viene vuelvo a la normalidad así que si todo va bien subo el prox capitulo el miércoles.

Bueno muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Especialmente a: **amy249, LuNaShinRa, SunnyBunnyFunny, Licci **

Muchísimas gracias por comentar, cada review motiva mi imaginación y me hace muy feliz… así que por favor dejen un comentario, no toma más de dos minutos y me hacen muy feliz.

Hasta la próxima semana. Besos…


	9. El Pasado de Misaki

**Disclaimer: **Kaichō wa Maid-sama! No me pertenece; pertenece a **Hiro Fujiwara**. Yo solo voy a jugar con sus hermosos personajes, sin pedir dinero por ello.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0- cambio de escena.

**Capítulo 9**

El silencio en el que estaban sumidos era angustiante e incómodo. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir luego de la abierta confesión de Misaki. Ella estaba a la expectativa de la reacción de Usui y Usui no sabía que decir ante semejante información ¿quién lo hubiera pensado? La presidenta endemoniada de la preparatoria Seika, la única y absoluta heredera del imperio joyero Fujiwara. El mundo era muy pequeño.

A pesar de ser un joven con mucho potencial para los negocios, Usui Takumi era una persona muy caprichosa y por desobedecer a su abuelo, la máxima autoridad de su familia, fue castigado y enviado a Japón para que aprendiera un poco de humildad pero la verdad era que todo fue un complot para sacarlo del camino. La cuestión era que a pesar de estar alejado del mundo financiero, Takumi se mantenía al tanto de las relaciones de su familia y el resto del despiadado mundo de los negocios y daba la casualidad de que la familia Fujiwara de Japón era la una de los mayores inversores del banco de su familia.

El chico de cabellos dorados y ojos esmeralda suspiró cansado. –Vaya, sinceramente no me esperaba esto, Misa-chan-.

Misaki que estaba pensando en que decirle después de eso se sobresaltó al escuchar su sorprendida y juguetona voz. – ¿Tienes que decirlo con esa expresión y de esa manera?-Le recriminó pero también se sintió aliviada de que no lo tomara tan mal, a decir verdad esperaba otra reacción del chico.

-Sigo insistiendo, eres muy astuta Misa-chan. No entiendo como no me di cuenta antes-.

-No tenías porqué saberlo. Solo soy un apellido mi rostro nunca fue mostrado públicamente desde que tuve consciencia para impedirlo, no me gustan los flashes de los paparazzi ni la gente superficial interesada. No tenías manera de saber quién era en realidad-.

Usui la miró pensativo por unos momentos hasta que decidió hablarle nuevamente, por más que repasaba en su mente la información dada todavía no podía procesarla. – Pero ¿por qué?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió como para decir algo, por primera vez en su vida había quedado sin habla. Ni siquiera podía hacer un comentario sarcástico, estaba impresionado.

¿Por dónde podía comenzar? ¿Cómo explicarle algo tan delicado y complejo? ¿Seguiría pensado bien de ella si le contaba la verdad? ¿Seguiría siendo… su amigo? Si era eso lo que ambos eran…. Miles de dudas surgían a medida que decidía que decirle o por dónde empezar. Sería mejor empezar por lo básico…

-¿Preguntas por qué...Usui?- hizo una especie de bufido lleno de frustración y enojo y continuó. –Verás, como te he dicho soy Misaki Ayuzawa Fujiwara. Solo he utilizado el apellido del estúpido de mi padre porque sabía que no iba a resultar fácil localizarme, es más con los problemas que tuve con ese sujeto era cien por ciento improbable que pensaran que utilizara algo de él. De hecho, ese bueno para nada lo único bueno que hizo en su vida fue darme ese apellido que es el que me ayudó a ocultarme. Todo comenzó por culpa de ese hombre-.

Usui la miró indicándole que continuara, se sorprendió al verla furiosa cuando mencionó a su padre pero no podía hacer que se detuviera ahora. Después de todo que caso tenía si ya había comenzado a decirle la verdad. Él iba a tener su turno de contar su historia.

-Mi padre fue un hombre muy poderoso, tenía una empresa muy importante y era un hombre muy respetado. Sin embargo, tuvo tanto dinero y poder que no supo qué hacer con ello y comenzó a apostar ese dinero.

Afortunadamente, mi madre nunca utilizó la fortuna de la familia Fujiwara para satisfacer la adicción que tenía mi padre con el juego pero tampoco quería que se fuera. Así que con mucho amor intentó que mi padre superara ese problema pero no lo logró, un día entró en depresión y comenzó a comportarse extraño…- esta era una parte en que le costaba seguir con su relato, era muy triste y la hacía enojar tanto hasta el punto de dolerle el pecho por lo que hizo ese hombre con su madre. –Pasaron los días (yo en ese entonces tenía diez años) y su comportamiento no parecía mejorar, muy al contrario cada vez estaba peor, su fortuna en menos de dos años se había reducido a nada en comparación a lo que una vez tuvo. Mi madre había continuado con las finanzas de la joyería y siempre se mantuvo en pie pero hubo un día en que todo ese esfuerzo casi se fue a la basura al encontrar a mi padre en la caja fuerte de la familia con un arma en sus manos.

Mi madre lo miró con tristeza y le preguntó que estaba haciendo, él bastardo la miró fingiendo tristeza y dejándole un sobre en sus manos se disparó en la cabeza causándole un trauma de por vida a mi madre. Lo peor de todo es que ese miserable siguió causando dolor y sufrimiento por unos cuantos días ya que no murió de inmediato, sino que estuvo agonizando por varias semanas.  
Mi madre me dio la carta que dejó ya que era para mí pero nunca la he leído. Sin embargo la llevo conmigo pero no he tenido el valor para leerla ni para tirarla a la basura. Sé que hay algo que me lo impide y eso me molesta muchísimo porque ese hombre le hizo mucho mal a mi madre-. Misaki estaba llorando sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía, desde hacía mucho tiempo que no mostraba esa debilidad, nunca había llorado por lo que ese hombre había hecho pero ahora, una vez más Usui había hecho caer una más de sus duras paredes.

A Usui le parecía muy triste y dramática la historia, observaba como su linda Misaki desnudaba su corazón ante él y no podía hacer mucho por ella y eso era lo que más le molestaba y dolía, no poder confortarla. Pero por más que intentaba tratar de conectar ese hecho con lo que ocurría actualmente con la Kaichō no encontraba el hilo de conexión ¿Qué era lo que se estaba perdiendo de todo eso? ¿Cuál era ese detalle que no descubría?

Cuando Misaki recuperó algo de compostura miró como Usui hacía diferentes muecas tratando de entender lo que ella le había dicho, pero sucedía que no todo acababa ahí. Todavía faltaba una parte importantísima en esa historia y era lo que más le costaba explicar.

-Sé que no encuentras la conexión con lo que sucede en este momento-. Él la miró y asintió en silencio. – Lo que sucedió después de eso fue lo que me trae hasta aquí…

Pasaron tres años después de eso y mi abuelo le aconsejó a mi madre que debía dejar de sufrir por ese hombre que tanto mal le había hecho pero ella se rehusaba a obedecer, después de todo ella era una mujer adulta y dueña de su vida, le había dicho al abuelo. Pero el abuelo siendo una persona testaruda y de carácter fuerte no se quedó con los brazos cruzados y la obligó a salir de ese pozo en el que estaba por las malas. Verás… mi padre arregló un matrimonio con un hombre muy poderoso y así todo volvería a ser como antes, el hombre que mi abuelo fue Nobuhiro Shintani y es nada más y nada menos el tío de la persona que solía ser mi mejor amigo cuando era una niña-.

Misaki recordaba lo bien que lo había pasado con ese niño gordito, algo mentiroso y amante de los dulces, el chico había perdido a sus padres en un accidente de tránsito y estaba al cuidado de sus abuelos que eran los mejores amigos de los abuelos de Misaki. Cada vez que Misaki no sabía qué hacer para entretenerse y alejarse de los paparazzi que querían sacar todo tipo de información sobre su familia, Hinata iba en su rescate ya que eran vecinos. Él era un gran chico y un muy buen amigo… sin embargo.

Con cada palabra que estaba diciendo Misaki, el corazón de Takumi se aceleraba cada vez más, ahora estaba entendiendo un poco más las cosas y por lo que intuía, el final de esa historia no le iba a gustar nada.

-Veo que estás entendiendo…- Quería decir algún comentario sarcástico o decirle "baka-Usui" como siempre para bajar un poco la tención que se había formado nuevamente en el ambiente pero sabía que nada de lo que haría iba a funcionar hasta que no terminara de decir lo que había empezado.

-La ceremonia fue sencilla y en absoluto secreto, mi madre no estaba preparada para enfrentar a la prensa y todo pasó en calma. A partir de entonces ya no veía a Hinata-. Usui frunció el ceño al escuchar a Misaki llamar a Sanshita-kun (como lo había apodado) por su nombre. –Estaba completamente sola, en la escuela las niñas me miraban siempre como un bicho raro aunque por obligación de sus padres se acercaban a mí, los niños no se me acercaban porque después de la muerte de ese hombre había no permitía que otro niño se me acercara a excepción de Hinata, detestaba el sexo opuesto y todo por culpa de mi padre-. Tomó un poco de aire y se puso de pie, necesitaba un vaso de agua, lo que venía ahora era aun más complicado y era lo que más detestaba recordar.

Se acercó en dos pasos al refrigerador y sacó una jarra con agua helada. Tomó dos vasos de la alacena y sirvió dos sin preguntarle a Usui si quería. No quería mirarlo a la cara todavía. Le entregó el vaso a su invitado y ya no tuvo más remedio que continuar con el relato.

-Pasaron los años y todo siguió igual, solo que Hinata había sido enviado a un colegio al extranjero porque no estaba comportándose bien con sus abuelos y con el consejo de Nobuhiro los abuelos lo enviaron a Estados Unidos.

Y después de tres años, mi padrastro pensó muy estúpidamente que era tiempo de que me hiciera responsable de mi familia. No sé como convenció a mi madre de que debía hacerlo pero supongo que recurrió a mi abuelo…-

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo Misaki?- Le preguntó sorprendiéndola con su tono frío y al llamarla Misaki de repente. Oh… no se lo iba a tomar bien.

- Me impuso un matrimonio el cual no acepté-.

Usui la miró impactado y realmente furioso con la familia de su Misaki. De ninguna manera permitiría ese estúpido matrimonio, todavía no sabían quién era él pero no iba a permitir que esa aberración sucediera. Sin embargo no pudo evitar que sus cabellos cubrieran sus ojos para que Misaki no viera su dolor y enojo.

-¿Quién es tu prometido?- quiso saber aunque era una pregunta estúpida pues ya sabía la respuesta y su ira iba creciendo en su interior lentamente.

- Hinata Shintani-. Por fin lo había dicho y el alivio que sintió al compartir su dolor y sufrimiento por primera vez la hizo llorar nuevamente. Había sido una carga muy pesada que ya no estaba logrando llevar, desde que había aparecido ese chico todo su mundo comenzó a tambalearse y no sabía cómo actuar. Y aun llorando le dijo. –Saber del compromiso que ese hombre impuso fue como una puñalada en el corazón y por la espalda. Todos sabían que el día que mi padre murió prometí que nunca me casaría porque había perdido la confianza en los hombres y mi abuelo había logrado romper ese pequeño brillo que podía llegar a convertirse en luz para confiar nuevamente en ellos al casar a mi madre con ese sujeto-.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0

…_..Flash back…._

Misaki estaba cambiándose para ir al mejor colegio de la ciudad de Kyoto cuando la puerta de su alcoba se abrió y entró su madre. La mujer casi idéntica a Misaki se veía muy joven y linda aunque sus ojos reflejaban mucha tristeza.

Misaki miró a su madre algo enojada por haber entrado sin golpear. –Mamá sabes que me molesta que entres así ¿acaso yo entro a tu alcoba de esa manera?- Le recriminó, su carácter era muy particular desde temprana edad.

Su madre rió como solía hacerlo cada vez que su hija hacía algún berrinche como ese. –Nobuhiro y yo debemos decirte algo antes de que vayas a la escuela-.

La chica asintió como si nada y ambas bajaron las escaleras hasta el gran y amplio living en donde estaban esperando para servir el desayuno.

-Misaki, por favor toma asiento-. Le dijo su padrastro, un hombre muy guapo de unos cuarenta años de rostro amable y voz grave. Misaki lo miró de mala manera pero asintió y ocupó su lugar. –Verás, la razón por la que quería tener esta pequeña conversación contigo es porque tu madre y yo hemos decidido que ya es tiempo de que tomes ciertas responsabilidades. La familia está en su mejor momento así como lo está la empresa pero queremos que asegures todo el futuro con una unión que será lo mejor para todos-.

Misaki comenzaba a transpirar, tenía quince años y era muy inteligente y si hablaba de una unión solo podía significar una sola cosa…

-No-. Dijo rotundamente antes de que siguiera hablando. Su madre la reprendió con un gesto pero eso no le bajó la moral.

- Ya está decidido y al cumplir los dieciocho años te casarás con el heredero del imperio petrolero que domina Japón, él tampoco puede acceder a su fortuna hasta que no sea mayor…-

-¡Eso nunca!- Gritó poniéndose de pie. Su madre la tomó del brazo y la abofeteó por faltarle el respeto al hombre de la casa. –Golpéame lo que quieras pero eso no cambiará mi negativa-. La enfrentó valientemente.

Su padrastro quién había permanecido tranquilo hasta el momento dio un grito que resonó en toda la casa. –Te casarás con Hinata y eso es mi última palabra-.

-Tú no eres mi padre y tu última palabra no tiene importancia para mí-. Se giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a subir las escaleras corriendo hasta su habitación.

La relación con su familia cambió completamente a partir de ese día. Los momentos que compartían eran incómodos y siempre se menciona su compromiso con su amigo de la infancia y eso no podía soportarlo. Si seguía así el único hombre al que podía respetar y querer terminaría siendo odiado por ella y sus recuerdos eran muy preciados como para hacer eso.

Siguió con su negativa hasta que su abuelo amenazó con desheredarla pero como sabía que era la única heredera nunca le haría eso, pensaba que asustándola así conseguiría su voluntad ¡Pero qué codicia! Ya eran lo suficientemente ricos ¿es que acaso necesitaban más dinero?

Así que comenzó a planear su escape. Lo haría porque detestaba estar comprometida contra su voluntad. No tenía mucho dinero para hacerlo, la vigilancia era muy alta y las posibilidades eran pocas pero lo intentaría y jamás volvería con su familia, aunque le doliera en el alma dejar a su madre.

Y así lo hizo, después de un mes de duro entrenamiento y estrategias lo consiguió, llevó algo de ropa, sus documentos y salió a tomar un tren con destino desconocido pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que la encontraran y finalmente optó por la alborotada capital, en donde entre tanta gente no la encontrarían fácilmente.

…_Fin Flash back…_

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Misaki estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Usui la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta su cama. La pasión y los celos se notaban en sus ojos. Misaki tembló.

-Espero que tengas en claro que yo no renuncio a lo que es mío…-. Entonces la besó con desesperación, quería hacerle entender que ella era de él. –Tú eres mía Misaki y ni tu familia ni ese ridículo de Sanshita te apartarán de mi lado…-

Misaki quiso responderle y decirle que se tranquilizara ¿de cuándo aquí ella le pertenecía? Pero la estaba besando con tanta desesperación que no pudo hacer nada más que seguir con sus besos.

**Continuará…**

**:.**

Hola, hola. Volví, espero que les guste el capi, por fin podemos ver algo del pasado de Misaki aunque todavía falta más, tenemos que develar la carta de su padre, cómo llegó a la preparatoria y por su puesto falta el pasado de Usui ¿Qué será, que será? xDD

Amigas y amigos (si hay alguno) nos vemos la próxima semana, espero que comenten el capi y me digan cómo va quedando ¿Si? Me emociona leer sus comentarios y me hacen imaginar miles de cosas para esta historia =)

Bueno hasta pronto pero antes, gracias a: **amy249, SunnyBunnyFunny , LuNaShinRa, Liax-ws, Licci **¡por sus reviews!**  
**


	10. Say my name

**Disclaimer: **Kaichō wa Maid-sama! No me pertenece; pertenece a **Hiro Fujiwara**. Yo solo voy a jugar con sus hermosos personajes, sin pedir dinero por ello.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0- cambio de escena.

**¡Advertencia! **_Este es un regalito por sus reviews (y porque a partir de aquí comienza lo bueno) Debido al pedido de varias lectoras puede que en este capítulo hayan escenas algo… intimas. Espero que esté a la altura de sus expectativas… espero sus comentarios, nos leemos más abajo. =)_

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Usui estaba furioso, aunque eso era más que entendible ya que después de todo su Misa-chan estaba comprometida con otro hombre ¿Cómo no se lo dijo antes? No lo comprendía. Trató de respirar profundamente pero verla ahí sentada explicándole con lágrimas en los ojos y tratando de hacerle entender que ella no quería tener nada que ver con ese Sanshita, lo enloqueció de celos y lo encendió de deseo ¡Ella era suya maldita sea!

Una vez que se puso de pie era imposible volver a sentarse, veía todo de otro modo. No le había importado que fuera la heredera de esa poderosa empresa en Japón; sí se sentía algo engañado, no lo negaba pero sabía perfectamente que él no tenía ningún derecho de reprocharle nada porque él tampoco había sido del todo honesto con su pasado. Sin embargo, lo que no pudo tolerar fue enterarse de que estaba comprometida, eso no lo soportaba y lo hacía arder de celos, además de que Misaki se había referido con mucho cariño a ese tipo y eso simplemente lo sacó de sus cabales como nunca pensó que sucedería. Él era un joven sereno, calculador y por qué no algo pervertido pero siempre había mantenido sus verdaderos sentimientos ocultos bajo una actitud indiferente sin embargo, ella había logrado penetrar sus defensas y ahora estaba sacando lo peor de sí.

Cuando Misaki se perdió en quién sabe qué pensamiento, Usui no lo soportó más. La hizo ponerse de pie con algo de brusquedad y la llevó hasta su cama. La Kaichō se sorprendió y pareció leer en sus ojos lo que tenía en mente y la sintió temblar y eso lo excitó aun más. Sabía que estaba siendo irracional, que podía ser que Misaki no lo perdonara pero ya no lo podía resistir, la amaba. Sí ¡la amaba! Y no pensaba perderla porque sabía que si no le demostraba su amor ahora la perdería, su familia no descansaría hasta casarla con ese sujeto pero Takumi no lo permitiría, después de todo su apellido también era de gran peso y pensaba en sacar provecho de eso.

Al caer en la cama besándose con desesperación ninguno se atrevía a alejarse del otro aunque sabían que las sensaciones que sentían eran atemorizantes. Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido para el tiempo que se conocían y no es que eso estuviera mal pero para Misaki era aun más incómodo por el hecho de que no hacía mucho tiempo que detestaba a los hombres y había perdido toda confianza en ellos. Ahora, Usui la reclamaba como suya, le había dejado en claro que ella le pertenecía y de una manera en que no dejaba lugar para objeciones y ella no sabía cómo hacer para negarse.

Estaba aterrada, la situación en la que estaban era algo a lo que esperaba no llegar nunca o por lo menos no tan pronto ¿Qué sucedería si se entregaba a él? Tenía miles de dudas, su relación nunca había sido establecida. Misaki nunca le confesó ninguno de sus sentimientos a Usui, que a pesar del corto tiempo que pasaron juntos fueron creciendo a una velocidad gigante que le hacía doler el corazón y la verdad era que… tenía miedo de enamorarse. solo habían pasado unos meses. Pero ya era tarde porque ya estaba loca y perdidamente enamorada de ese pervertido alien del espacio exterior, lo amaba tanto que hasta le dolía.

No le salían las palabras y su frase de 'estúpido Usui' no quería salir de sus cuerdas vocales mientras que su violencia había desaparecido por completo. Estaba paralizada y con su rostro ardiendo a una temperatura elevadamente peligrosa. Y él la seguía besando como si el mundo fuera a acabarse.

En esa pequeña habitación no se escuchaban voces al contrario de eso, solo podía escucharse las respiraciones agitadas de ambos jóvenes. Misaki temblaba en el abrazo de Usui y Usui no tenía intenciones de dejar que se alejara de él.

-Tú eres mía Misaki…- Continuó diciéndole para tratar de hacerle entender.

-Tu…y- yo no…no soy de nadie-. Lo contradijo mirando firmemente a sus ojos esmeralda que tanto adoraba, aunque no lo admitiría abiertamente, al menos no por ahora.

Takumi sonrió arrogante pues su pensamiento era el opuesto y lo sabía. Siguió besándola pero esta vez con más ternura, no quería asustarla. Simplemente quería que esa noche fuera especial, esa noche quería demostrarle con hechos cuanto la amaba y lo serio que era al respecto.

-Yo… Usui… no… yo no…-

-Takumi-.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó.

-Siempre he querido que digas mi nombre ¿podrías hacerlo Misaki?- Le dijo mirándola casi suplicante con esos ojos que le desnudaban el alma.

-Ta…-. Su rostro enrojecía cada vez más (si eso era posible) no podía hacerlo, le era muy vergonzoso decir su nombre. Negó con su cabeza.

-Inténtalo…por favor-.

Sabía que si decía su nombre no había marcha atrás y de hacerlo debería enfrentar sus miedos pero esa mirada que le estaba dedicando solo a ella… Esa mirada que le imploraba cariño y por qué no amor… esa mirada era una que no podía resistir. Y aunque su mente gritaba aterrada que no a los cuatro vientos, su corazón habló con fuerza y claridad.

-Taku…mi-.

En el instante en que su nombre fue pronunciado Usui comenzó a besarla con más pasión y deseo que antes. Misaki, aun confundida y todavía muy nerviosa seguía torpemente su ritmo. Los besos eran fuego puro, en donde besaban la piel debajo de los labios se encendía.

Takumi la besaba y al mismo tiempo le demostraba su cariño con caricias cada vez un poco más osadas. Después de besar sus labios y no parecer satisfacerse decidió bajar a su cuello. Misaki primero se sobresaltó y quiso ponerse de pie pero a medida que se acostumbraba a su beso más le gustaba. Entonces inconscientemente dio un suspiro lleno de placer que hizo que la sangre de Usui se encendiera aun más.

Su mano derecha que hasta un minuto atrás sostenía su rostro, ahora se dirigía sensualmente a sus costados y acariciaba lentamente las curvas del cuerpo de Misaki. Con la otra, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa y a acariciar despacio lo que había debajo de la misma. Misaki se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos.

-Podemos detenernos si lo deseas…- La miró agitado.

-No…- Cuando la negativa salió de su boca, inmediatamente se sorprendió de que lo había dicho, pero a la vez no tenía intenciones de echarse atrás.

Lentamente Takumi comenzó a desvestirla ante la mirada contrariada de Misaki. Primero quitó su camisa, tomándose el tiempo suficiente como para que en el proceso pudiera admirar cada porción de piel que iba quedando descubierta. Cuando el último botón quedo desprendido, como si fuera una clase de tortura la camisa fue abriéndose lentamente.

Takumi se perdió un momento en sus pechos y acercó una mano tentativamente, observó a Misaki y viendo que no negaba su toque, acarició un pecho deleitándose con su suavidad y volumen. Pero él no estaba conforme con solo tocar su pecho con el sostén aun puesto… quería sentir su piel en todo su esplendor así que ayudó a Misaki a sentarse en la cama y abrazándola comenzó a desprenderle esa prenda que tanto le molestaba. Sin embargo antes de que cumpliera con su cometido, Misaki con sus manos temblorosas comenzó a desprender la camisa de Usui.

-No… no me pa...parece justo que solo tú me veas así…-

-Tienes razón Misa-chan-. Le sonrió complacido.

Cuando por fin la camisa de Usui dejó de estar en su cuerpo, Misaki pudo ver los abdominales bien marcados del chico y su perfecta piel y no pudo evitar sonrojarse más. Usui quién también se había sonrojado al ver la expresión de deseo en los ojos de la chica aprovechó para continuar con su labor de terminar de quitarle la prenda.

Cuando por fin pudo liberar los pechos de Misaki, se alejó un poco de ella y la observó. Era realmente preciosa. La recostó nuevamente y con un gesto le indicó que la besaría…

Sus dos manos tomaron sus dos pechos; luego de un tiempo de acostumbrarse a su piel mientras con una mano jugaba con un pezón, con la otra tomaba con firmeza el otro para que su lengua trabajara arduamente dándole placer.

Al sentir su lengua en su pecho, Misaki tomó de los cabellos a Takumi, las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo nunca las había sentido antes y no sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que Usui le estaba provocando. Otro gemido escapó de sus labios y Takumi decidió que ya la había torturado lo suficiente. Con lentitud y aun jugando con sus pechos, le quitó la falda que todavía llevaba puesta y al mismo tiempo pero con delicadeza quitó sus braguitas. Cuando Misaki se encontró completamente desnuda, instintivamente se abrazó a sí misma porque se había avergonzado, una cosa era tener descubierta la parte superior de su cuerpo pero otra muy distinta era estar completamente expuesta.

-No te cubras…eres, realmente hermosa-. Le dijo sin quitar su vista de ella, aunque ya la había visto desnuda, esa vez había sido solo por un segundo, ahora estaba disfrutando verla sin ningún apuro y sin ningún miedo. –ya se, piensas que es injusto que solo tú estés expuesta ¿verdad?- Le guiñó el ojo con picardía y comenzó a desprenderse el cinturón pero antes de que él pudiera hacerlo, las manos de Misaki volvieron a ayudarle a quitarse otra prenda, parecía que aun en ese momento, la chica no quería perder ante él, por más de que estuviera completamente avergonzada. Usui le sonrió con ternura al ver que no se animaba a quitarle el bóxer. Así que lo hizo para evitarle más pena.

-Us…Ta… Ta…- Ver a Usui completamente desnudo era algo que no había pensado que sucedería alguna vez. Él era…realmente perfecto y eso la había dejado sin habla y más nerviosa que antes.

Usui la abrazó con fuerza pero en el proceso su masculinidad chocó con el firme y plano estómago de Misaki. Ella primero lo miró a él y luego bajó la mirada tragando con fuerza. Tenía mucho miedo pero a la vez, quería tocarlo. Usui muy sonrojado al ver las intenciones de Misaki, tomó la mano de la chica y la guió hacia su virilidad.

Misaki carraspeó al sentir esa parte tan especial de él en su mano y lo apretó un poquito para sentir un poco más su textura, solo que eso había sacado un profundo gemido del chico. Misaki asustada lo soltó pensando que lo había lastimado pero Takumi, se negó.

Le enseño como debía moverlo, con suavidad y lentitud y él disfrutaba de esa erótica caricia emitiendo varios suspiros de placer. Pero debía detenerse porque de lo contrario…

-Es suficiente…- dijo arrastrando las palabras y con una voz algo más ronca que de costumbre.

-Lo… lo siento…-

-No tienes que sentirlo….- Le dijo y besó la frente y acarició su rostro.

Ya era el momento, ambos estaban un poco más acostumbrados a sus cuerpos y a pesar de la vergüenza que sentían (más precisamente por parte de Misaki) ya no había más vuelta que darle, ambos sabían lo que deseaban y eso era unirse en cuerpo y alma con el otro.

Usui fue recostando nuevamente a Misaki, con suavidad fue haciéndose camino entre sus piernas y con su mano acarició la intimidad de la chica comprobando así la humedad de su cavidad. Algo nervioso le dijo…- Esto te dolerá, pero será solo un momento… de cualquier manera no dudes en decirme que me detenga si lo crees necesario-.

Cuando ambos estuvieron listos, Usui fue adentrándose lentamente en ella, pero Misaki se había puesto más nerviosa que antes y su cuerpo estaba más tenso. –Tienes que relajarte…- Le susurró sensualmente al oído. Una vez más calmada, Usui pudo continuar y lo hizo sin problemas hasta llegar a una barrera que esperaba encontrar y que deseaba romper solo él. Al hacerlo, Misaki carraspeó y unas pequeñas lagrimitas salieron de sus ojos,

-Lo siento… me detendré ahora-. Dijo agitado, al ser tan estrecha el también estaba sintiendo algo de dolor pero no quería preocuparla.

-Estoy bien… -le dijo con terquedad, pero era cierto no había sido para tanto pero lo que le hizo llorar un poquito fueron más que nada los nervios.

Una vez que sus cuerpos se amoldaron, Usui comenzó a mecerse dentro de ella, primero suave y lentamente. Estaba tan apretado que no podía evitar gemir de placer pero cuando Misaki se unió a su danza y continuó con sus suspiros la velocidad fue aumentando hasta que ambos vieron luces de colores. Luego todo quedó en silencio nuevamente. Takumi mantenía un abrazo de hierro en Misaki, no pensaba dejarla ir… quería decirle que la amaba pero al parecer toda esa emoción vivida había hecho que al momento después de que llegaran al clímax la chica cayera rendida del sueño. Sin embargo eso no evitó que antes de que él cayera rendido también le dijera al oído.

-_Misaki Ayuzawa… eres la única que me ha hecho sentir así… y no pienso dejarte ir… eres mía y te amo-._

Luego de eso y también del cansancio físico, el chico de ojos esmeralda se acurrucó aun más a su lado y se durmió en cuestión de segundos. Su corazón estaba que explotaba de felicidad y esperaba que a partir de ahora ambos fueran felices juntos.

**Continuará…**

**:.**

Finalmente llegamos a lo que sería la mitad de la historia…

¿Y qué les pareció? ¿Fue mucho, poco, muy empalagoso, muy frío?

Este fue mi regalo para ustedes queridas lectoras, puede gustarles o no pero les aseguro que fue con mucho cariño.

Tenía pensado en hacerlo más largo pero después dije que "este" capítulo fuera especial para ambos porque después de lo que sigue… no digo nada, no digo nada… Jojojojojo.

¡Cómo transpiré! No quedaba conforme con nada y por eso tardé dos días en escribirlo para que quedara medianamente decente. Espero que el esfuerzo haya servido u-u'

Bueno, me despido hasta la semana que viene… sus comentarios van a ser muy apreciados y los voy a esperar con ganas, así que anímense a comentar =)

Muchas gracias a las personas que leen y por supuesto también muchas gracias a las que dejaron reviews**: ****Liax-ws****, ****blackbutterflyyan,**** Licci, ****SunnyBunnyFunny****, ****SexyBlueFire****, ****LuNaShinRa****, amy249** la verdad que me sorprendí con la cantidad ¡Son las mejores!

Besitos y hasta la semana que viene. =)


	11. ¿Lo entenderé?

**Disclaimer: **Kaichō wa Maid-sama! No me pertenece; pertenece a **Hiro Fujiwara**. Yo solo voy a jugar con sus hermosos personajes, sin pedir dinero por ello.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0- cambio de escena.

**Capítulo 11**

Se sentía agotada y sentía un poco de escozor en la entrepierna. Estaba un poco confundida y aunque intentaba no podía abrir los ojos. Estaba algo desorientada pero sentía la fuerte necesidad de ir a darse un baño; más cuando se sentó en la cama sintió como algo tibio bajaba por su entrepierna y fue ahí cuando los sucesos de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente como un torbellino. ¡¿Pero qué había hecho?

Sintió pánico, las lágrimas comenzaban a juntarse en sus ojos pero se negaba a dejarlas caer. Respiró profundamente e intentó tranquilizarse, lo hecho, hecho estaba y el pasado no podía ser modificado. Dándose cuenta por primera vez desde que despertó de su desnudez, con rapidez se cubrió con las sábanas y corrió hacia el baño sin siquiera notar que Usui Takumi no estaba en el pequeño apartamento.

A pesar de lo diminuto de su nuevo hogar, en comparación con la mansión en la que vivía, estaba muy agradecida que su baño contara con una tina, de verdad que necesitaba calmar ese escozor. ¡Demonios! Pensar en eso le daba mucha vergüenza, pero a pesar del miedo y la inseguridad que sentía por lo que ambos habían hecho, no se arrepentía. Ese momento había sido maravilloso, jamás imagino que estar con un hombre sería así y a pesar de que ninguna palabra de amor se dijo se sintió realmente amada.

¿Qué sucedería ahora que cruzaron esa barrera? Ahora ya no habría más insinuaciones pervertidas por parte de él ¿o quizás sí? Nunca se sabía con ese chico… Pero… ¿Cómo lo vería a la cara ahora? Estaba muy sensible por ese tema, no podía creer que se había dejado llevar por las sensaciones y el momento… eso no era propio de ella.

Ahora que lo pensaba, cuando salió corriendo al baño Usui no estaba por ningún lado y no era que hubiese mucho que buscar en ese diminuto lugar ¿en dónde estaba?

Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sola le dieron muchas ganas de llorar ¿eso era todo? Después de todo lo que había pasado entre ambos ¿despertaba sola y sin él a su lado? De pronto sintió como las lágrimas caían de su rostro sin poder evitar contenerlas, eso era… muy típico de los hombres ¿Cómo había sido tan torpe en confiar en él?

Sentada en la tina y dejando el agua caliente correr para no perder la temperatura, comenzó a refregar su cuerpo con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas continuaban cayendo. Se sentía mal y aunque en alguna parte su cerebro le decía que estaba siendo muy drástica y dramática no podía evitarlo y nuevamente el odio que sentía por los hombres con cada lágrima derramada surgía otra vez.

Cuando por fin dejó de llorar habían pasado unos buenos veinte minutos y su piel le exigía que saliera del agua. Se puso de pie y se cubrió con una toalla y sin quererlo se obligó a verse en el espejo. Misaki no podía creer como había llorado, sus ojos estaban al rojo vivo y se sentían muy pesados, su pequeña y respingada nariz también estaba en las mismas condiciones y le costaba respirar debido a la congestión que estaba sufriendo a causa de sus lágrimas, lágrimas derramadas por culpa de él.

Tratando de recuperar la compostura decidió salir del baño y cambiarse, no había visto la hora pero imaginaba que era casi la hora de ir a la preparatoria y no pensaba dejar de ir por más de que se sintiera miserable. Había luchado mucho por todo lo que había conseguido y no pensaba dejar que todo se fuera al diablo solo por eso. Sin embargo, cuando salió sintió más ganas de llorar al verlo ahí esperando por ella con un delantal y una espátula en mano.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó hipando, como si verlo ahí fuera una ilusión.

- ¿Cómo que, qué hago aquí?… -Le preguntó bromeando, sin embargo cuando se acercó más a ella y vio sus ojos rojos y su cara hinchada la abrazo y le preguntó. – ¿Que sucede, por qué llorabas?-

Misaki se abrazó a él sin querer hacerlo, el joven de ojos esmeralda se sobresaltó un poco pero agradeció el gesto, al parecer no se arrepentía de lo ocurrido o al menos eso esperaba. Ella era una muchacha orgullosa y reconocer que había llorado porque pensó que solo había jugado con ella era demasiado y no quería repetir sus pensamientos en voz alta. –Estúpido Usui-.

Takumi rió y decidió intentar alegrarla. –Ah Misa-chan ¿Qué no habíamos quedado que dirías mi nombre?- Se acercó más a ella pero al darse cuenta de que estaba solo con una toalla encendió su deseo una vez más. – Eres cruel-. Le ronroneó al oído y acercándose más le hizo sentir el porqué de su crueldad.

-¿Qué…qué haces?-

-No puedes preguntarme eso… ¿es que no vez como estás ahora? Si soltara el nudo de esta parte… serías mía de nuevo-. Tomó el nudo de la toalla y sin que Misaki pudiera evitarlo quedó nuevamente desnuda ante sus ojos.

-¡Estúpido alien pervertido del espacio exterior! Devuélveme eso… - Gritó tratando de cubrir su desnudez. En verdad no esperó que Usui tuviese el descaro de desnudarla así sin previo aviso… estaba muy avergonzada, no importaba que ya habían tenido intimidad, era muy pronto ¿o no?

-No, no Misa-chan… Ta-ku-mi… repite conmigo-.

-¡N-no-no pienso hacerlo, devuélveme eso!-

Usui no perdió más tiempo y la tomó como una princesa y la llevó hasta su cama. Cuando cayeron, ambos se miraron tan profundamente que juraron que podían leerse los pensamientos y para consternación de Misaki, ambos deseaban lo mismo, solo que ella no lo iba a admitir.

Entonces Usui intentó persuadirla de otra manera. –Misaki Ayuzawa… te amo-. Y cuando dijo esas palabras sus ojos nunca dejaron los de ella.

Misaki se sorprendió ante esa declaración, no era lo que esperaba y comenzó a llorar nuevamente aunque intentó de controlar sus lágrimas otra vez no pudo hacerlo y ahí sí que no pudo resistirse…

Media hora más tarde, Misaki volvía a darse un baño, aunque esta vez uno muy rápido ya que tenían poco tiempo para desayunar y salir corriendo a la escuela. Usui terminó de servir el desayuno y ambos comieron en silencio, Misaki todavía no se acostumbraba a esa intimidad que compartían los dos. No se arrepintió de lo que hizo pero le era muy difícil mirarlo a la cara, quería decirle que también lo amaba pero no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo. Finalmente decidieron ir a la escuela y así continuar con sus obligaciones.

0x0x0x0x00x0x0

Los días fueron pasando desde que Misaki y Usui demostraron su amor en el apartamento de la heredera y con ello se acercaba el festival escolar, el fin de curso y egreso de la preparatoria para Misaki, Usui y los demás chicos de tercer año.

Todos los de tercer año incluyendo a Misaki y a Takumi, estaban muy emocionados y a la vez tristes porque después de eso cada uno seguiría su camino, algunos estudiarían alguna carrera, otros simplemente trabajarían o intentarían pensar en algo que hacer. Pero eso no estaba en los planes de la futura ex Kaichō, desde hacía mucho tiempo la chica ya había decidido que una vez terminada la preparatoria continuaría sus estudios y así le demostraría a su familia que de lo que era capaz con esfuerzo y sacrificio pero sobre todo con una meta, el no ser doblegada por nadie, ella era un espíritu libre.

En los días que siguieron Hinata nuevamente intentó acercarse a ella, ganándose nuevas amenazas por parte de Usui pero eso no lo intimidó en ningún momento, siempre siguió persistente demostrándole que estaba allí con ella incondicionalmente.

La tarde anterior al festival escolar, Hinata entró al salón del consejo estudiantil y para su sorpresa encontró a Misaki recostada en el escritorio durmiendo tranquilamente. Para el chico de cabello anaranjado se veía como una princesa, aunque se la notaba agotada; claro que era entendible después de todo el trabajo que había realizado para finalizar su ciclo como presidenta del consejo estudiantil de la preparatoria Seika.

Hinata se acercó con cuidado para no asustarla y que tampoco lo golpeara por estar cerca de ella. Cuando quedó frente a ella no pudo evitar suspirar, la amaba y demasiado. Desde que eran niños lo había hecho y por no haber tenido el coraje de declarársele antes ahora la había perdido porque era muy evidente que la presidenta demonio estaba enamoradísima de Usui Takumi.

Detestaba a su tío por haberle impuesto ese matrimonio, sabía que ella nunca lo aprobaría y ahora mucho menos. Fue por eso que huyó en primer lugar, no quería tener nada que ver con los hombres y que de pronto quedara comprometida con su mejor amigo la hizo marcharse. Y eso le dolió en el alma, comprendía su sentimiento pero lo había culpado como si hubiese sido él el causante de toda esa situación. Ella era suya, pero era su amiga no era más que eso lo que pretendía y por eso quería recuperar su amistad y así ayudarla en todo lo que necesitara aunque ese otro perro lo amenazara constantemente.

Tocó su hombro para despertarla y al hacerlo solo se movió un poco, como lo recordaba a Misaki-chan le costaba despertarse cuando estaba demasiado agotada. Suspiró, eso iba a ser complicado porque si la despertaba y su humor no era muy bueno iba a sufrir las consecuencias.

-Misaki-chan, despierta-. Volvió a tocar su hombro y por fin dio resultado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Shintani?- preguntó enojada y aprehensiva, no quería saber de él.

-Por favor, dime Hinata me hieres al tratarme tan distante-.

Misaki suspiró, en verdad lo apreciaba pero se sentía traicionada por él. –No puedo decirte de otra forma-.

-Yo no he venido a pelear Misaki-chan, solo quiero hablar contigo y nada más-.

-¿Y sobre qué es lo que quieres hablar?- Le contestó distante.

-Sobre el compromiso-.

-Si era eso ya te puedes marchar-. Misaki se puso de pie y le indico que se fuera pero Hinata se apresuró a abrazarla y a rogarle que lo escuchara.

-No es lo que tú crees, solo déjame hablar y me iré-.

Misaki con cuidado se deshizo de su abrazo y le indicó que se sentara y así también lo hizo ella. –Te escucharé solo por esta vez-.

-No estoy de acuerdo con el compromiso y no me casaré contigo-. Le dijo directamente y esperó la reacción de la chica.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Misaki no podía creer lo que su amigo de la infancia acababa de decirle, simplemente le costaba creer en eso.

-Así es, mi estúpido tío decidió eso por mí sin tomar en cuenta mis sentimientos. Yo no deseo hacerte infeliz y por eso no lo acepto. Sin embargo, ellos piensan que he venido a llevarte de regreso-.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes con todo eso? ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?-

-Porque la verdad es que te amo Misaki-chan, siempre lo he hecho pero siempre respeté tu espacio y por tu odio a los hombres me mantuve al margen de declararte mi amor. No quiero que me odies ni que pienses que te obligaré a nada, yo ya soy mayor y tú lo serás en unos semanas por lo que tengo total acceso a la fortuna de mi familia y con eso pienso ayudarte. No me casaré contigo pero sí quiero seguir a tu lado como tu amigo, no soy una mala persona y siempre te he querido-.

Misaki se había conmovido con las palabras de su amigo de la infancia que no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. –Muchas gracias… Hinata-.

El muchacho estaba que también lloraba de felicidad porque lo había vuelto a llamar como antes.

-Pero aunque tu sinceridad me conmueve no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos, para mí siempre serás como un hermano y el mejor amigo de todos. Pero yo no puedo corresponderte porque yo…y- yo ya tengo a quien…-

-No tienes que explicarme nada más, sé que es lo que sucede y lo entiendo pero no me pidas que me dé por vencido ahora que se que no encuentras a los hombres tan despreciables, eso se lo tengo que agradecer a ese sujeto-. Hinata sonrió socarronamente e hizo sonrojar a Misaki.

Luego de eso, Misaki le exigió que la dejara en paz porque tenía que seguir con sus quehaceres ya que el festival era al día siguiente y no tenía tiempo que perder.

Cuando al fin quedó a solas Misaki suspiró y se puso a pensar en lo que su antiguo amigo le había dicho, la verdad era que se sentía aliviada por no tener que huir más de él, lo apreciaba mucho como para seguir teniéndole rencor por algo que no había hecho.

-Ese Sanshita sí que es persistente-. Dijo una voz a su derecha sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

-Usu-Ta-Takumi. Me asustaste-. Aunque habían pasado los días todavía no se acostumbraba a decir su nombre.

-¿Es que me estabas engañando con ese Sanshita, Misa-chan?- lo dijo en broma, pero estaba bastante celoso. Había escuchado toda la conversación y aunque agradeció que no la presionara con el matrimonio, lo enfureció saber que amaba a su Misa-chan.

-Estúpido Takumi-.

-Solo bromeo… Misaki-.

-No…no es momento para eso, mañana es el primer día del festival y tengo mucho que hacer, son dos días y por fin después de eso nos graduaremos-.

-Así es… - dijo desganado como si algo le pesara. De repente, la abrazó con mucha fuerza y en un suspiro le dijo. –Pase lo que pase nunca olvides que te amo… Misaki-.

-¿Por qué dices eso tan repentinamente?- Le gritó, no queriendo darle importancia a la sensación de tristeza que sintió en el momento que le dijo esas palabras.

-Solo quería decirte eso Kaichō... ¡eres tan linda cuando te sonrojas!-

Misaki continuó gruñendo y lentamente la conversación se fue distendiendo hasta que ya no quedó nada más por hacer en el salón del consejo y tuvieron que irse. Pero a pesar de que Usui intentara con bromas, mucho cariño, ternura y amor distraer a Misaki, ella no estaba tranquila y sabía que algo sucedía con el chico y lo comprobó al día siguiente cuando no llegó al festival escolar y luego de ese día cuando finalizó el mismo y finalmente cuando nunca llegó a la ceremonia de graduación una semana después de que el festival concluyera…

Sentada en su cama, mirando por la ventana la ex Kaichō de la preparatoria Seika lloraba porque Usui Takumi ya nunca volvió a su lado dejándola sola…como había hecho su padre.

:.

_You took your love away, too fast  
Left no chance to say look back  
And now I know the truth,  
It makes it easier  
Maybe when time goes by,  
I'll understand _

**Continuará…**

**:.**

Hola, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo en el capítulo anterior, me alegra que les gustara… ahora por favor no me maten y esperen hasta el final, todavía tenemos más historia que contar… xD

Bueno aquí está el la estrofa traducida de la canción que decidí utilizar para cerrar este capi, creo que tiene mucho que ver y me pareció genial.

_Te llevaste tu amor demasiado rápido_

_Sin dejar oportunidad de decir mira atrás_

_Y ahora sé la verdad_

_Lo hace más fácil_

_Tal vez cuando el tiempo pase_

_Lo entenderé  
_

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capi, me encantó escribirlo, nos leemos la próxima semana (o lo que es... trataré de publicar este jueves)

Pero antes de irme les agradezco a: **Liax-ws****, ****SunnyBunnyFunny****, ****Licci****, amy249, ****Isa-U** por sus reviews me encantaron ¡son geniales! Besos y nos leemos.

**Lyrics:** I ran Away by Britney Spears


	12. Ai

**Disclaimer: **Kaichō wa Maid-sama! No me pertenece; pertenece a **Hiro Fujiwara**. Yo solo voy a jugar con sus hermosos personajes, sin pedir dinero por ello.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0- cambio de escena.

**Capítulo 12**

_0x0x0x0x0x0x0_

_Let's pretend that I've moved on,  
then I'll tell myself  
that life goes on without you.  
Open my eyes and look deep inside,  
I run away, I run away, I run away_

0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Al pasar las semanas, Misaki fue paulatinamente perdiendo las esperanzas de que Takumi regresara con ella. Al principio todo fue llanto, malestar y sobretodo mucha tristeza pero a pesar de todo seguía esperando por él (para golpearlo principalmente). Sin embargo, al seguir pasando el tiempo y como Takumi seguía sin regresar decidió por fin dejar de esperarlo ya que nunca recibió ni siquiera una carta o llamada indicándole su paradero o por lo menos para despedirse de ella. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que no supo cómo reaccionar, estaba en un estado de confusión total y no sabía que pensar ni qué hacer con todo el rencor que nuevamente crecía dentro de ella hacia el sexo masculino.

Primero pensó que algo malo le había ocurrido, investigó por todos lados si había tenido algún tipo de accidente o algo por el estilo pero no había rastros de él; era como si nunca hubiese existido. Fue miles de veces a su lujoso apartamento y todas las veces que fue, el lugar estaba abierto y deshabitado, como si nunca hubiese vivido nadie allí y como si al entrar ese lugar se burlara de ella. Fue a la policía y obtuvo el mismo resultado, no sabían quién era esa persona desaparecida así que continuó su búsqueda por su cuenta obteniendo los mismos resultados.

Entonces y sin quererlo lo dejó ir…

Lloró por mucho tiempo su traición, sí traición, así lo sentía y con mucha razón. Lo amaba y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decírselo, tal vez eso también ayudó a su partida. Muchas veces pensó que tal vez ella fue la causante de eso pero… cada vez que pensaba en él sentía un profundo rencor por haberle hecho lo mismo que su padre. Tonta fue… por haberle permitido entrar a su vida.

El tiempo seguía su curso y pronto las vacaciones habían terminado y una nueva vida le esperaba fuera de la preparatoria y no estaba dispuesta a que su partida la siguiera afectando. Se enroló en la universidad y comenzó a estudiar abogacía, una carrera muy pesada pero si se hacía con mucho empeño lograría grandes cosas con ello. Continuó trabajando en el café por mucho tiempo, aun luego de finalizar la preparatoria, así podía costear sus estudios y continuar con su vida como lo venía haciendo a la perfección sin depender de nadie. La carrera que había elegido era bastante demandante y le exigía mucho de su tiempo pero no pensaba rendirse, después de todo quedarse de brazos cruzados y depender de otra persona para salir adelante no era lo que la ex – Kaichō pensaba hacer, aunque el corazón le dolía cada vez que pensaba en él…

Hinata entonces hizo su acto de presencia, fue de nuevo su mejor amigo y confidente porque Misaki necesitaba, aunque no lo dijera, alguien en quien confiar y que estuviera a su lado para darle apoyo. Fue en ese momento en que una vez más su antiguo amigo volvió a ocupar ese lugar.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Una tarde en que Misaki se había sobre-exigido a sí misma y había terminado en cama por no descansar como era debido, Hinata furioso por su negligencia le puso un alto a su descuido personal. Entendía que quería olvidar a ese sujeto, de hecho la apoyaba y había jurado por su honor que el día que Takumi Usui volviera a acercarse siquiera a ella lo golpearía por todo lo que la había hecho sufrir.

-Misaki, nunca he sido duro contigo, pero pienso que es momento de que lo sea-. Le dijo sin usar el honorífico, lo cual indicaba lo enojado que estaba.

-¿Qué quieres decir? En ningún momento te he dado permiso para algo así-. Le contestó fastidiada ¿quién se creía que era?

-¡Basta! ¿Es que acaso pretendes morir? ¿Piensas desperdiciar tu vida y la de ese niño solo porque no puedes vivir sin el padre?- Cuando Hinata pronunció esas palabras el corazón de Misaki se detuvo dolorosamente.

Misaki había ocultado cuanto más pudo su embarazo. Para empezar cuando descubrió lo que sucedía dentro de su cuerpo cayó en algo similar a la depresión por la impresión que le causó enterarse de su estado. Nunca esperó que sucediera una cosa semejante, aunque tampoco tomó ninguna precaución para evitarlo. La verdad no estaba preparada para afrontar la maternidad y todo lo que ello significaba. Lo descubrió poco después cuando decidió dejar ir ese recuerdo, comenzó a sentirse mareada y cansada, no tuvo casi nauseas ni vómitos simplemente su cuerpo le pedía comida, comida y más comida sin engordar a pesar de las cantidades de alimento que ingería. Sin embargo, a pesar de que eso le parecía anormal, no se preocupó hasta que luego de que pasaran dos meses y medio y su período no llegaba. Fue ahí cuando con mucho pavor corrió a la farmacia más alejada de todo y decidió comprar un test de embarazo… cuando se lo practicó y obtuvo resultados positivos no supo qué hacer… y ahora llevaba casi cuatro meses de gestación. No quería ser negligente, pero le daba mucho miedo ir a un obstetra.

-N-no, no entiendo qué rayos estás hablando ¿De dónde sacaste semejante barbaridad?-

Hinata rió con tristeza. –No intentes negarlo, soy tu amigo y además de eso te amo como no te imaginas… vi los pequeños cambios en tu cuerpo y la forma en la que tus ojos brillan… además, después de todo no es tan descabellado… solo que no lo esperaba-. Le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo…-

-No tienes que decir nada Misaki-chan, que estés embarazada no signifique que te desprecie o que te deje de querer ni mucho menos. Me pone feliz que a pesar de las circunstancias quieras salir adelante pero no te permitiré que te maltrates ni que maltrates a ese bebé ¿has ido a ver a un doctor?-. Ella negó con su cabeza.

Misaki, que estaba muy sensible por todo comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y al tratar de hablar nada se le podía entender ya que sus sollozos no dejaban que su voz saliera como normalmente saldría.

-No… no sé qué es lo que debo hacer…. Cometí muchos errores por culpa de este amor y el principal error fue no cuidarme al acostarme con él ¿Cómo se supone que… que me respete a mi misma? Siento que todo lo que he hecho ha sido erróneo, que no he aprendido para nada de mis errores. Sabía que quererlo estaba mal pero ahora… ya es tarde… adoro a esta vida que llevo dentro y ahora más que nunca debo luchar para salir adelante y demostrarle a mi familia de qué estoy hecha. Supongo que se avergonzarán tanto que me desheredarán pero ¿sabes? No me importa porque por fin seré libre-. Tomó un gran respiro y le dijo. –Es hora de que sea responsable de mis actos-.

Hinata miraba a Misaki con más amor del que podía soportar y por ese amor le haría sacar a esa chica adelante por eso se le ocurrió un plan que bien dejaría a su familia conforme y ella podría vivir su vida felizmente.

-Misaki-chan, eres una mujer muy fuerte y valiente y siempre he admirado como eres. Creo que no mereces pasar por este bello momento sola y mucho menos pensar en desheredar, tienes que pensar en tu hijo-. Tomó un respiro y esperaba que la chica no lo golpeara con lo que le diría a continuación. – Por eso Misaki-chan, te casarás conmigo-.

Misaki quedó de piedra al escuchar las palabras de su futuro "ex amigo", ya le había prometido que no insistiría con ese tema. – ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- le gritó furiosa.

-No me malinterpretes, solo será una fachada. Conseguiré unos papeles y fingiremos nuestro matrimonio, el bebé nacerá bajo un apellido y yo me haré responsable de él. Lo querré como si fuera mío, eso te lo juro… yo quiero ayudarte, de esa manera te librarás de la presión de tu familia y podrás seguir con tu vida. Podrás estudiar y dedicarle tiempo a lo que te guste. Viviremos en una casa aquí y tendrás tu propio cuarto y no pretenderé otra cosa más que ser tu amigo…-

Misaki lo miraba incrédula… ¿cómo una persona podría querer dedicar su vida a una amistad y a criar el bebé del que fue su rival en el amor? Hinata no se merecía eso, todo eso que hacía por ella le demostraba realmente lo buena persona que era.

-Tú no tienes que atarte a esto… no te mereces cargar con todo esto. De verdad aprecio de corazón lo que quieres hacer por nosotros pero… no puedo aceptarlo, si te digo que sí podrías albergar esperanzas de que entre nosotros pase algo pero… lo cierto es que lo que siento no va a cambiar-.

-Tengo perfectamente en claro eso. Yo quiero que seas feliz, yo intentaré serlo con otra persona cuando llegue el momento pero ahora mi prioridad eres tú-.

Misaki se tomó unos minutos para pensarlo, de verdad le parecía una buena idea y la mejor solución para ese momento pero sabía que no era justo para Hinata.

-Yo… no sé qué decirte-.

-Solo déjame ayudarte, creo que mereces apoyo y cariño en estos momentos-.

-No sé… como agradecértelo Hinata…-

- Puedes agradecérmelo siendo feliz… No te diré que lo olvides porque sé que te será imposible pero al menos intenta convivir con su recuerdo sin llegar al rencor, después de todo él es el padre de tu bebé-. '_Yo me encargaré de que se arrepienta de haberte herido así'_

-¿Sabes? Nunca esperé esto de ti… y no es que pensara mal de ti pero es demasiado bueno para ser real. No podría soportar otra traición-.

-No pasarás por ello, tienes mi palabra. Estaré junto a ti tanto como me necesites y más… Soy tu mejor amigo después de todo, así que seré su padre pero siempre sabrá que soy su amigo, le explicaremos lo de su padre biológico y le enseñaremos que a sus abuelos debe decirles que yo soy su padre, eso si estás de acuerdo-.

- Así será entonces-. Misaki después de mucho tiempo se sintió muy tranquila.

0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0

Cuando Misaki accedió a "casarse" con Hinata sabía que su familia iría a investigar que había sucedido con el cambio de actitud de su hija. Por eso cuando supieron que ambos estaban casados los llamaron furiosos porque esa boda debía haber sido pública.

Misaki se puso nuevamente furiosa y les comentó (a los gritos) de su embarazo y a pesar de que se enfurecieron por su imprudencia, no la atormentaron como se imaginó que lo harían. Suspiró tranquila y aunque tuvo que regresar a su casa para una celebración formal (una vez que constataron la legitimidad de los papeles) no la obligaron a quedarse por más de una semana.

Después de mucho tiempo, Misaki se sintió más libre que nunca… y de esa manera comenzó a vivir con mayor felicidad su embarazo, siempre en la fiel compañía de su amigo Hinata.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Los meses fueron pasando lentamente, Misaki se tomó una licencia en el Maid Latte al no quedarle su uniforme, lo cual pasó al quinto mes de gestación. La gerente del lugar realmente se enfureció con ella al saberla trabajando en esas condiciones y le exigió que descansara y que se despreocupara por su trabajo que como era una buena muchacha seguiría cobrando por todo lo que había trabajado además que le brindó un plan de maternidad y toda la cosa. Misaki, entonces decidió contarle toda la verdad a esa buena mujer, no le parecía justo tenerla engañada por eso le explicó todo de cabo a rabo y esperó que Satsuki no se enfureciera con ella por haberle ocultado su identidad.

-Cielos Misa-chan, me sorprendes-. Le había dicho más emocionada que enojada. –Sabía que eras algo increíble pero no solo que fueras esa importante persona-.

-No es para que digas eso… gerente-. Misaki estaba aliviada de saber que no se había enojado con ella pero le parecía sorprendente la mente en estado moe de la mujer de treinta y pico de años.

-Sigues teniendo la cobertura que te dije, si estás trabajando es obvio que lo necesitas, así que puedes venir aquí cuando lo desees, no importa si recuperas la forma de vida que tuviste antes… para mí siempre serás Misa-chan y ahora serás madre… no puedo evitar llorar al ver lo mucho que has crecido y madurado…estoy muy orgullosa de ti-.

Misaki abrazó con fuerza a su gerente y le agradeció con todo el corazón su bondad y comprensión y en el resto de su embarazo volvió regularmente de visita y a tomar y comer algún que otro postre, después de todo una embarazada siempre tenía ciertos antojos que complacer.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

En cuanto a su carrera en la universidad siguió cursando hasta su octavo mes de embarazo, ya cuando se le complicaba subir las escaleras y estudiar muchas horas tuvo que posponer sus exámenes hasta después del nacimiento del bebito.

Finalmente, el momento había llegado. Luego de exactamente cuarenta semanas Misaki fue internada en una maternidad con fuertes contracciones y mucho dolor. De un momento para otro comenzó a agitarse producto del miedo que sentía y sufrió una fuerte subida de presión lo que provocó mucho miedo entre el equipo médico y Hinata, si no actuaban rápido los dos podían perder la vida.

Afortunadamente y luego de una rápida intervención, los doctores pudieron mediante un parto Cesárea ayudar a nacer a una hermosa niña…

Y como los genes son innegables y difíciles de modificar… la pequeñita había heredado los ojos de su papá. A penas los abrió un hermoso color esmeralda deslumbró a Misaki y al mismísimo Hinata.

Los médicos luego de limpiar a la niña y de asegurarse de que Misaki estaba en condiciones de tener en sus brazos a la niña los dejaron a ambos solos.

-Te felicito… Misaki-chan, es hermosa-. Dijo impactado por los hermosos ojos del bebé y a pesar de no ser el padre, sintió tanto amor por esa chiquita que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas de felicidad.

-Sí que lo es…- Dijo no evitando las lágrimas de felicidad… era suya y de nadie más… solo la compartiría con Hinata que a pulso se había ganado su confianza.

-¿Cómo se llamará finalmente?- Le preguntó animado, ya quería llamarla por su nombre a tan lindo angelito.

-Tu dime, amigo-.

Hinata no podía creer el honor que Misaki le estaba concediendo así que no pudo evitar llorar de la felicidad. – Ai-chan… si te parece bien, es que es un amor de niña-.

-Ai-chan será… creo que me leíste el pensamiento-. Le dijo comenzando a quedarse dormida.

-Ahora solo tenemos que inventar una excusa para la familia y del porqué de los ojos de esta belleza es verde esmeralda…-

-Eso lo veremos luego…. Por el momento solo quiero estar con ella y contigo… en verdad eres el mejor amigo… que siempre quise…- Y con eso se quedó dormida.

En cuanto a Hinata, estaba más que encantado por la oportunidad de estar al lado de su amiga y su bebé. Aunque le dolió darse cuenta en el correr de los meses que Misaki nunca sería para él, juró protegerla a ella y a su hija. Ahora eran una familia, y con eso se conformaba, cuando conociera a la mujer ideal se lo diría a Misaki y continuarían sus vidas, aunque para eso faltaba bastante, por el momento… disfrutaría de ese bello regalo de la paternidad…

**Continuará….**

**:.**

**¡Hola!** Realmente lamento la tardanza, es la primera vez que tardo tanto con este fic. Resulta que conseguí trabajo y estas dos semanas estuve trabajando de mañana y cuando llegaba a casa lo que menos quería hacer era escribir porque a pesar de tener miles de ideas rondando en mi cabeza estaba tan cansada que no podía sentarme debidamente a escribir y si me recostaba con la notebook, me dormía casi al instante. Ahora me pasaron de tarde así que puedo dormir tranquila por la mañana y por la mañana llego a casa a eso de las 7 de la tarde =)

No es solamente eso... no se si alguna vez les dije... soy una chica de 22 años casada y con una nena de casi 5 años! A veces no me alcanza el tiempo... gomen...

Ahh estoy en facebook si les interesa me buscan por Gata de la Luna o con mi E-mail (kgomekaoru hotmail. com) junten los espacios... =) 

Bueno, basta de excusas…. Aquí esta lo prometido… espero que les guste. No es un HINATA-MISAKI, _**don't panic!**_ es 100% **Misaki- Usui** pero como el rubio anda desaparecido…. Misa no podía dejarse sola-sola… me daba pena.

Amigas queridas, juzguen y díganme con un pequeño review que les pareció. A mí me gustó escribirlo… y no saben lo que tengo en mente jejeje….

Nos leemos el próximo viernes si Kami lo desea =) Pero antes agradezco infinitamente por sus reviews a**:****amy249, ****SunnyBunnyFunny**** , (alguien que no dejó nombre xD), suih, ****blackbutterflyyan**** , Licci**

**¡Llegamos a los 50 reviews! Graaaaacias =)**

* Dejo la traducción de la estrofa que utilicé

Vamos a pretender que lo he superado  
Después me diré a mi misma  
Que la vida continúa sin ti  
Abriendo mis ojos y viendo hacia adentro profundamente  
Yo correré, correré, correré


	13. El paso del Tiempo

**Disclaimer: **Kaichō wa Maid-sama! No me pertenece; pertenece a **Hiro Fujiwara**. Yo solo voy a jugar con sus hermosos personajes, sin pedir dinero por ello.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0- cambio de escena.

**Capítulo 13**

Los días que Misaki permaneció internada en el hospital fueron tres en total pero al estar todo el tiempo en cama, sintió como si esos tres días fueran tres semanas. La cesárea la había dejado bastante débil y los cuidados que debía tener eran un tanto más estrictos que si hubiese dado a luz en forma natural. Para empezar, no podía hacer fuerza física por lo menos por unas dos semanas o de lo contrario los puntos de sutura podrían abrirse. Tardaron un poco en convencer a Misaki para que hiciera lo dicho y luego de una conversación con su médico le dieron el alta siempre y cuando cumpliera con el reposo, de lo contrario volvería al hospital.

Misaki suspiró, era muy difícil para ella quedarse en cama siendo una persona tan activa pero lo haría por el bien de su bebé… y hablando de ella, acababa de despertarse con hambre.

-¡Qué dramática eres bebita! Pero eres tan adorable… nunca pensé que tenerte me cambiara tanto la vida. Te confieso que estaba aterrada con la idea y más por la perspectiva que tenía… no sería fácil tenerte sola pero Kami volvió a poner a Hinata en nuestro camino y nos hará compañía hasta que estemos listas para enfrentarnos solas al mundo-. Ai miraba a su madre risueña mientras tomaba el pecho, para ella lo que Misaki le decía era gracioso y divertido.

-Veo que la maternidad te ha vuelto un poco más tierna…-

Misaki levantó la mirada y se sorprendió al ver a la persona parada a su lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó algo fría e indiferente.

-Misaki no me hables así. He venido a conocer a mi nieta, eso es algo muy lógico-. Le dijo Minako, su madre y la persona cuya debilidad al ponerse del lado de su nuevo esposo la hizo huir de su hogar.

-Creí haber dejado en claro que no quería que me ahogues con tu presencia, demasiado me has hecho ¿no? Me obligaste a hacer una celebración cuando no quería hacerlo, me fui de casa porque querías obligarme a casar… aunque igualmente lo conseguiste… ¿Qué quieres ahora? Desde ya te diré que prohíbo terminantemente que Ai sea comidilla de la prensa, no dejaré que sea una figura pública-.

-Misaki…-

-Es mi única condición madre, yo no deseo volver a dejar de hablarte pero no deseo que mi niña viva bajo un continuo escrutinio… eso lo decidirá ella cuando tenga la edad suficiente para decidirlo-.

-Misaki… no pensaba pedirte que presentaras a mi nieta a la prensa. Solo quería conocerla-. Le dijo su madre algo dolida.

-Está bien mamá, solo quería dejar las cosas en claro-.

-¿Puedo cargarla? Es tan pequeña y parecida a ti de bebé. Aunque su cabello es muy castaño y casi rubio… pero bueno Hinata tiene el cabello rojizo así que supongo que es natural-.

Su madre comenzaba a irritarla, sabía que estaba buscando algo y de seguir así seguramente lo encontraría.

-¿A qué te refieres con que es natural?- La cuestionó fastidiada, por Kami solo había salido del hospital hacía menos de una semana y su madre ya iba a fastidiarla.

-Con que es natural… pero todavía no he podido ver sus ojitos-.

-Es que está durmiendo y espero que siga descansando por unas horas más-. Misaki se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hacia su madre. Cuando estuvo a su lado le pidió amablemente que le devolviera a su hija pero cuando su madre se la estaba entregando, la pequeña Ai se despertó de su corta siesta.

Primero la bebé miró a su madre y luego a su abuela y en ese momento el tiempo pareció detenerse.

Misaki miró a su hija con cariño y devoción, su madre en cambio, la miró primero con sorpresa y luego con mucho amor. Sabía que había algo en todo eso, solo que no se esperaba una cosa así. Misaki nunca se casaría y mucho menos con su mejor amigo, ahora solo le quedaba averiguar quién era el padre de esa hermosa niña.

-¿Por qué?- Le preguntó su madre con calma.

-¿Por qué, qué? No entiendo que es lo que dices-.

-¿Por qué te casaste con Hinata si no es el padre de la niña?-

Misaki sabía que su madre era muy lista, sabía que no podría engañarla tan fácilmente pero esperaba por lo menos distraerla unos años o al menos unos meses. – Tú no sabes nada mamá-.

-No, no sé nada pero tú tampoco me dejas saber… ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué huiste de mí?-

-No tienes derecho en decirme eso. Yo no quería casarme y tú en vez de apoyarme en mi decisión te pusiste de lado de tu esposo ¿Qué clase de madre eres? El sujeto ni siquiera es mi padre ¿Cómo pudiste?-

-Eso… es lo que tú no entiendes, quería protegerte… -

-¿De qué manera podrías hacerlo y de qué diablos querías protegerme?-

-De tu abuelo y de Nobuhiro… tu abuelo me obligó a casarme con él yo no quería hacerlo pero amenazó con encerrarte en un colegio si no accedía a su demanda, al ser una persona tan influenciable alegaría que no sería capaz de cuidar de ti y serías enviada lejos. Luego me casé con el... yo amaba a tu padre y lo sigo haciendo, sé que lo que hizo fue por culpa de mi padre… sé que le tienes mucho rencor pero no lo hagas, tu padre fue una buena persona… tu abuelo confabuló contra él y lo levó a lo que terminó-.

-¡No puedo creer que lo defiendas! Te ha hecho sufrir muchísimo… ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? ¿Y que tiene que ver Nobuhiro en esto?- No le estaba gustando nada lo que estaba escuchando y en esas condiciones no podía hacer mucho.

-Nobuhiro era socio de tu padre… él lo llevó a toda una crisis… ¿acaso no leíste la carta que te entregué hace tiempo?-

Misaki estaba muy confundida, no podía creer lo que su madre le había dicho ¿acaso fue toda una trampa? ¿Su padre termino muerto por causa del tío de Shintani y su abuelo?

-No…-

-Misaki, no sé qué es lo que dice en ese papel pero creo que deberías leerlo de una vez, hija-.

La chica después de mucho tiempo confió en su madre dejándole a su hija y a paso lento pero seguro fue a revolver sus cosas y luego de unos minutos volvió con un sobre amarillento pero muy bien conservado.

-Aquí está…y como me lo diste lo guardé. No sé bien por qué lo hice pero está cerrado-.

-Ábrelo y léelo, yo no tengo idea que es lo que dice… después de lo que sucedió tuve mucha curiosidad pero no tuve el valor para leerlo-.

Con las manos temblorosas, Misaki comenzó a abrir el sobre. Tuvo mucho cuidado porque el papel era muy viejo y si era brusca se rompería sin saber el contenido. Respiró profundamente y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

_Misa-chan: _

_Sé perfectamente que en estos momentos debes estar odiándome y no te culpo por ello. Pensar que he muerto de una manera tan miserable y cobarde no merece la pena mi recuerdo. Sobretodo dejándolas solas a tu madre y a ti. _

_Pequeña, no sé cuánto tiempo te tome leer esta carta pero confío en que el tiempo te dejará acercarte a esta carta y a mi recuerdo. No te sorprendas, eres mi hija y heredaste mi carácter._

_Te pido perdón por todo el sufrimiento que les causé y causaré después de mi muerte pero mi vida ya estaba condenada. Estaba enfermo y no tenía cura y aunque fue cobarde no luchar los pocos meses que me quedaban de vida no quería ver la cara de sufrimiento de tu madre al verme agonizar. Lamento mucho todo eso._

_Reconozco y me avergüenzo de mi adicción al juego pero en ese entonces era una distracción al enterarme de mi enfermedad, luego se hizo un lamentable vicio. _

_Finalmente hija, quiero decirte que tengas cuidado con tu abuelo, él y mi socio Nobuhiro Shintani están complotando en mi contra para quedarse con mi fortuna y para cuando yo muera ellos pensarán que mi fortuna se habrá acabado pero intuyendo su traición y codicia he transferido la mayoría de mi dinero a una cuenta en los bancos Walker de Inglaterra, el número de cuenta lo encontraras al final de esta carta y solo tú tienes el derecho de heredar todo por más de que encuentren esta carta no podrán hacer nada para quitarte ese dinero. Sé que siendo tú que la fortuna no te hará feliz, pero te servirá para sobrevivir en este frío y duro mundo. Tal vez cuando me hagas abuelo me lo agradecerás. _

_Misaki siempre te he adorado y amé a tu madre como no te imaginas. No te pido que me perdones pero por favor no me odies. _

_Te amaré por siempre… _

_Tu padre, Akira Ayuzawa_

Para cuando Misaki terminó de leer la carta lloró como nunca lo había hecho. Su padre, si bien fue un cobarde como él mismo lo había confirmado, estaba asustado por su enfermedad y agobiado por la traición de su suegro y socio.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué no luchaste papá? ¿¡Por qué nos dejaste solas!- dijo sin poder controlar su llanto.

-Tranquilízate por favor, hija-.

-Mamá… tu también sufres… ¿no es así?- Su madre asintió con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. -¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora? Nobuhiro… si él se entera de esto intentará algo. Pero del abuelo…. Te juro que no lo puedo terminar de digerir-.

-Lamentablemente, mi padre está perdido por la codicia pero ya no más. No dejaré que te hagan daño aunque… no voy a poder hacer mucho en mi estado-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Estás enferma, mamá?- Le preguntó horrorizada, ahora que sabía la verdad, lucharía para liberar a su madre de ese maldito matrimonio y recuperaría su fortuna y pondría tras las rejas a su abuelo y a ese canalla de su padrastro.

-No, no estoy enferma Misaki… Estoy embarazada-.

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Nobuhiro quiere un heredero y me ha obligado a dárselo, estoy de dos meses-.

Eso era lo último que le faltaba, nada de eso se quedaría así. Su madre había hecho demasiado y ella la había condenado sin saber la causa de sus acciones. Se sentía avergonzada pero a la vez utilizaría todos los recursos para que su madre, su hija y su hermana o hermano se alejaran de toda esa mafia.

-En estos momentos estamos atadas de pies y manos mamá. Por lo pronto terminaré mis estudios, me recibiré como la mejor abogada y recuperaré la herencia de mi padre. Esto nos llevará tiempo pero te prometo que saldremos de este pozo. Debemos seguir fingiendo que no quiero verte o de lo contrario sospechará y todo se irá al diablo antes de tiempo… solo eso nos queda mamá… será nuestro secreto. Confiaré en ti-.

-Entiendo, Misaki… pero te extrañaré más sabiendo que me has perdonado-. Su madre suspiró y nuevamente le preguntó lo que su hija no le había contestado. –Misaki ¿Por qué te casaste con Hinata si no es el padre de Ai-chan?-

-Mamá… no… en verdad no estoy casada con Hinata. Él solo me está ayudando como el mejor amigo que es… el padre de mi hija… no está aquí, desapareció de un día para otro y no le he vuelto a ver… Yo… realmente lo amaba mamá, no hubiese estado con él de no ser por eso. Espero que no estés avergonzada de mí-.

Su madre la abrazó al ver a Misaki quebrarse nuevamente. –Por supuesto que no me avergüenzo de ti… Por amor se hacen muchas cosas…. Y eso yo lo sé…-

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

**Cinco años más tarde…**

Hacía tan solo dos meses de que Misaki Ayuzawa Fujiwara se había graduado con honores en la carrera de abogacía y al trascurrir el tiempo entre prácticas y pasantías se había hecho de cierta fama. Una fama feroz al ser reconocida como la más apasionada, despiadada y justa abogada de Japón.

Había logrado abrirse camino entre los grandes debido a su gran pasión por la justicia, había logrado encarcelar a peces realmente gordos y en ningún momento le tembló la voz para dar sus opiniones y razones para pedir su encarcelación. Misaki no concebía la idea de la injusticia.

En el tiempo trascurrido, a pesar de haber puesto toda su energía en su hija y su carrera nunca pudo olvidarse de él, Takumi Usui. Intentó por todos los medios borrarlo de sus recuerdos, intentó odiarlo por todo el dolor que le había causado al dejarla embarazada, sola y con su hija pero…ver los ojos de Ai era como ver su propia esencia y siempre estaba ahí para evitar que lo olvidara.

Su pequeña estaba creciendo felizmente al lado del amigo que adoraba y que a su vez consideraba su padre. Tal como Hinata le había prometido, al crecer le explicaron a la niña lo de su padre biológico y (heredando toda la inteligencia de su padre) lo comprendió de inmediato.

Fue un día cuando Misaki le explicó a Hinata todo lo sucedido en el pasado con su padre, su tío y madre. Le costó mucho trabajo comprender como era posible semejante codicia pero confesó que algo sospechaba, su tío quiso hacerse cargo de él para apoderarse del emporio petrolero de sus padres pero al no conseguirlo congeló todas sus cuentas y lo envió a estudiar a América alegando mal comportamiento y a base de ello había convencido a sus abuelos.

Cuando Misaki le dijo que debía partir a Inglaterra no puso ninguna objeción y ambos hicieron las maletas. Minako quería ir también pero estaba muy ocupada cuidando de Suzuna, su hija menor de cuatro años y medio además de que su esposo no la dejaría.

-Misaki-chan ¿Por qué debes ir a Inglaterra? –. Le preguntó Hinata.

-Debo ir al banco central Walker, allí podré firmar todos los papeles de la herencia y hacer la trasferencia a Japón. En verdad no tienes que venir si no lo deseas, ya has hecho más que suficiente-.

-¡Cómo dices eso! ¿Quién cuidará de Ai-chan? Olvídate de ir sola, sabes perfectamente de que aunque esta niña me adore, no soporta estar lejos de ti ¿Recuerdas esa vez que tuviste ese caso de dos días en Kyoto? Tuvo fiebre hasta y hasta que no volviste no se le bajó. Bueno, te aseguro que será peor si no la llevamos-.

Misaki suspiró. Hinata tenía razón, Ai-chan estaba demasiado apegada a ella pero era lógico, después de todo era su madre. – Tienes razón, como siempre-.

Hinata sonrió de lado y se fue a su cuarto a dormir, tenían el viaje temprano en la mañana. –Descansa Misaki-chan. Iré a dormir a Ai-chan… mañana tenemos que madrugar-.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0

Al otro día y casi veinte horas después, Misaki, Ai y Hinata aterrizaron en suelo Inglés. El viaje había sido tedioso para todos pero en especial para la pequeña porque nunca había estado a bordo de un avión por tantas horas.

Al salir del aeropuerto, había una limosina esperando por ellos para llevarlos al hotel en el que se hospedarían mientras que durara el trámite que debía realizarse. No hicieron tiempo para hacer tour ni nada de eso, estaban tan cansados que cenaron y se fueron a dormir para recuperar energías. Como habían pedido una suite de lujo, no tuvieron problemas para seguir con las apariencias ya que cada uno contaba con su propia habitación.

Temprano en la mañana, luego de una noche de un buen descanso, Misaki y su familia se dirigieron al banco central Walker. Al usar sus apellidos, Shintani y Ayuzawa Fujiwara fueron admitidos de inmediato. Misaki cordialmente y en un perfecto inglés que enorgulleció a Hinata pidió hablar con el presidente del banco. Al principio la secretaria se opuso diciéndole que no importaba quienes sean no podían verlo pero Misaki sacando a relucir su presencia demoníaca de antaño hizo retroceder a la secretaria y entró igualmente a la oficina del presidente.

El joven que se encontraba de espaldas sentado mirando a la ventana se sobresaltó al escuchar semejante escándalo en su oficina. Sin siquiera girarse para ver de quien se trataba dijo en voz algo letal…

-¿Se puede saber quién en su sano juicio entra a mi oficina así?-

A Misaki le pareció muy curioso que un joven manejara ese banco tan prestigioso pero lo que le llamó la atención fue la voz del sujeto… se le hacía muy familiar pero su cerebro se negaba a darle más pistas… tal vez era por su salud mental.

-He pedido una cita y no han sido capaz de concretarla, vengo a hacer una trasferencia de carácter urgente y a finalizar los papeles pertinentes y no estoy como para perder mi tiempo-.

Que osadía la de aquella mujer pero le llamó mucho la atención, no quería darse vueltas porque sospechaba que conocía muy bien esa voz… esa voz era la que nunca pudo olvidar.

De pronto…

-Mami, mami… ¿Qué haces, quiero ir a casa?- Dijo la pequeña en fluido japonés y el corazón del presidente de los bancos Walker pareció detenerse por unos segundos.

-Misaki-chan, no puedes entrar así… -

En ese momento Takumi Usui se dio vuelta y contempló lo que siempre deseó que fuera suyo y que al parecer ese Sanshita logró conseguir, una familia con su Misaki Ayuzawa. Pero lo que ese chico no pudo observar en su consternación fue los rostros de pánico de Misaki y Hinata y tampoco alcanzó a ver los ojos esmeralda de esa pequeña niña que ahora Shintani sostenía con fuerza contra su pecho para evitar que fuera arrebatada por él.

**Continuará… **

**¡Hola!** Tardó pero salió, al menos no tardé una semana más como pensé que tardaría… estoy simplemente agotada. Jajaja pero tenía tantas ideas que no podía dejar eso así como así. Chicas/os (si es que hay alguno) Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, es mucho más largo que lo habitual pero eso hora de ir cerrando algunas cosas y traer cosas nuevas…

Si les gustó… que eso espero xD Les pido un review para alegrarme y seguir escribiendo…. Mientras tanto me despido hasta la semana que viene y agradezco a: **AniiCross****, ****SunnyBunnyFunny**** , ****Liax-ws****, amy249, ****SaaLiiieK** por sus reviews…

Besotes y nos leemos…

Sele… ese es mi nombre… Selene… creo que nunca se los dije xDD

PD: No odien a Hinata, pobrecito, es hiperactivo pero es muy tierno… Igual, dejo en claro que adoro-amo a Usui

Otra cosita... dentro de unos días voy a subir un one-shot de nuestra pareja favorita... estén alerta por si les interesa xDD


	14. Reencuentro

**Disclaimer: **Kaichō wa Maid-sama! No me pertenece; pertenece a **Hiro Fujiwara**. Yo solo voy a jugar con sus hermosos personajes, sin pedir dinero por ello.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0- cambio de escena.

**Capítulo 14**

El aire dentro de esa lujosa oficina se había vuelto demasiado denso como para respirar con facilidad, solo las palabras que la pequeña Ai estaba pronunciando en el pecho de Hinata era lo único que se escuchaba.

La mirada de Misaki iba dirigida a su pequeña hija y a Hinata y viceversa. Había optado por darle la espalda a esos extraordinarios ojos verdes idénticos a los de su hija por miedo a que sus emociones se mostraran abiertamente. Necesitaba encontrar un balance antes de volver a mirar directo a ellos nuevamente.

Hinata por su parte mantuvo la mirada fija en el rostro sorprendido y algo dolido de Takumi Usui, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper el contacto visual, era como esa competencia de antaño pero a diferencia del imponente presidente, Hinata mantenía un abrazo de hierro en esa pequeña niña, demostrándole de alguna manera lo importante que era para él esa personita y que no permitiría que él se interpusiera.

La tención era tan grande que se podía sentir cierta presión en la piel de los presentes. Incluso la niña se sentía extraña en ese ambiente, acostumbrada a estar rodeada de felicidad; estar en un lugar en donde no había risas, abrazos ni besos no era algo que le gustara. Y se lo haría saber a su madre.

Intentó soltarse de Hinata pero al no ser capaz de liberarse de su abrazo le grito. –Papi me estás ahogando… déjame…-

Y ese fue el golpe de gracia para Takumi Usui y eso le dolió en el alma. Juró por todos los cielos que le dolió, su rostro fue la prueba evidente de ello. Y solo Hinata fue testigo ya que Misaki lo estaba mirando a él y a su hija y no pudo ver el rostro desolado del presidente de los bancos Walker.

De pronto, la tensión fue parcialmente cortada cuando la secretaria del presidente entró con dos guardias de seguridad.

-Señor Walker, lamento mucho todo esto, esta persona ingresó sin mi autorización y no pude detenerla-. Se disculpó la secretaria haciendo exagerados gestos para lograr que no se le reprimiera. Al entender de Misaki esa mujer estaba muy extasiada tratando de hablar con el jefe y eso, aunque lo odió por sentirlo, la irritó.

- Está bien, Sarah puedes retirarte. Ustedes también-. Les indicó a los guardias de seguridad y a la secretaria sin mayor emoción en su voz.

Una vez solos de nuevo, Takumi dignamente camino hasta su silla y aparentando calma, le habló a los presentes en un tono muy formal.

-Díganme señores ¿Cuál es esa transferencia de la que hablan?-

Misaki estaba todavía muy impresionada como para responderle de inmediato así que le habló primero a su familia, también aparentando calma. Verlo de nuevo y así sin previo aviso le había revolucionado la mente y sus sentimientos estaban en conflicto. Pero antes de enfrentarse a él debía sacar a su hija de ahí.

-Hinata, lleva a Ai-chan a pasear, yo iré con ustedes en cuanto termine con todo este papeleo-.

-Pero Misaki…-

Misaki miró a su amigo con una súplica silenciosa y le dijo. –Será demasiado tedioso para la niña, además ese fue el plan desde temprano-.

-De acuerdo… llámame cuando termines aquí-. Le dijo aun con la niña en brazos.

Ai en un pequeño descuido se liberó un poco del abrazo de su padre adoptivo y le dijo a su madre. –Mami… ¿A dónde iremos con papi?-

Misaki se acercó a la niña y le dio un beso en la cabeza. –Pues tú dile pequeña, ya sabes que tu papá hace lo que le pidas-.

-Mmmm ¿entonces puedo tomar un helado?- Le preguntó a Hinata inocentemente.

-Que te parece si paseamos un poco, te compro algún juguete lindo y luego cuando tu mamá regrese comemos algo y de postre tomamos un helado-. Trató de convencerla Hinata, ignorando completamente a Takumi.

-¡Wow, son muchas cosas divertidas! ¡Vamos, vamos!- Y así los dos salieron sin prestar demasiada atención a los ojos esmeralda que veían la escena con un brillo triste.

Cuando nuevamente el silencio reinó en la oficina, Misaki carraspeó incómoda. Quería volver a sacar a relucir su presencia demoníaca pero con él le resultaba imposible. Se dio vuelta y lo vio sentado mirando todavía hacia la puerta por donde habían salido Hinata y la niña.

-Toma asiento Ayuzawa-. Le dijo sin mirarla a los ojos.

Misaki hizo lo indicado y esperó a que hablara de nuevo pero como no lo hacía, con todas sus fuerzas se enfocó en lo que había ido a hacer y no en él. Aunque le estaba resultando extremadamente difícil. –Necesito hacer una transferencia, de lo posible que sea de inmediato porque no planeo quedarme mucho tiempo en el país-. Le dijo esperando una respuesta.

-¿Por qué?- Takumi había hablado pero Misaki no entendía esa pregunta, así que contestó con referente al tema que ella había ido a tratar.

-Porque necesito que el dinero que me dejó mi padre sea transferido a mi cuenta en un banco de Japón. Es muy inconveniente…-

-No te pregunté nada de eso… ¿por qué… te casaste con él?- Le volvió a preguntar y esta vez, su mirada esmeralda se clavó en sus ojos ambarinos.

Esa pregunta fue lo que detonó el temperamento de Misaki. De verdad que no esperaba encontrarse con él. De verdad no quería pelear, es más nunca imaginó que volvería a verlo ¡Por todos los cielos! Habían pasado casi seis años desde la última vez que lo vio ¿Qué pretendía con esa pregunta? Misaki no sabía si reír o llorar.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- Le dijo apenas audible. Pero levantando un poco más la voz le dijo. – ¿Qué es lo que pretendes al preguntarme eso?-

-Contéstame… Ayuzawa-.

-No uses ese apellido… mi apellido ahora es Shintani-. Le dijo, no supo por qué, bien podría haberle dicho que la llamara Fujiwara pero había algo en su subconsciente que le decía él sufría…o posiblemente eso era algo que ella tenía la esperanza de que así fuera.

-Jamás utilizaría ese patético apellido para dirigirme a ti-.

-No me interesa lo que tu digas y la verdad es que no he venido a hablar de mi vida privada solo vine a hacer esa transferencia y me iré-.

-¿Eso es lo que verdaderamente quieres Ayuzawa?-

-Por supuesto y es Shintani ya te dije-. Suspiró, no tenía caso en pelear con él… era muy incómodo y doloroso verlo a los ojos, esos mismos ojos iguales a los de su hija. Verlo ahí… ¡Demonios! Lloraría de seguir mirándolo era tan patética la tan apasionada abogada reconocida en todo Japón quién la viera… si algún paparazzi la viera sería la comidilla por toda una temporada. Pero no podía evitarlo… él era todo para ella y no había logrado cambiar eso en esos casi seis años de su ausencia y desaparición.

-El punto es, señor presidente, necesito hacer esa transferencia… o de lo contrario tendré que iniciar acciones legales por retención de bienes y debo decirle que no saldrá bien parado en el hipotético caso de enfrentarse a mí-.

-¿Es acaso una amenaza?-

-No por supuesto que no, yo no amenazo yo solo explico mis próximos pasos a seguir en el caso de que se me niegue lo que es mío por derecho y legitimidad-.

Para sorpresa de Takumi, Misaki no había cambiado casi en nada, seguía teniendo el mismo temperamento y la pasión para las cosas que realmente le interesaban.

-Dime… Misaki…. ¿por qué me tratas tan formalmente? Hasta ahora no me has llamado por mi nombre-.

¡Pero qué descaro! Malvado, se merecía un buen golpe… si así fue siempre… Takumi Usui era muy cruel.

-No tengo ninguna relación contigo, solamente vine a hacer esa transferencia, de ninguna manera hubiese venido y más sabiendo que tú estabas a cargo-.

Ese comentario le dolió tanto que se puso de pie furioso, se acercó a ella y tomándola por los codos la besó con toda la pasión que por casi seis años no pudo mostrarle.

Misaki rápidamente se recuperó de ese asalto y lo abofeteó fuerte, como si con ese golpe le pudiera trasmitir su enojo, indignación y dolor de todos esos años ausente en su vida y la vida de su hija.

-Nunca, escucha bien Usui, nunca vuelvas a besarme… perdiste ese derecho el día que te fuiste sin decir siquiera adiós, nunca he vuelto a saber de ti y ¿sabes qué? Estaba conforme porque por lo menos supe que debía olvidarme de ti y de seguir adelante con mi vida… pero ahora vengo y te veo aquí y pretendes hacerte el ofendido porque he salido adelante ¿quién diablos crees que eres para hacerme esto? Si yo no hubiese venido tú jamás habrías vuelto a mi vida…-.

Misaki estaba furiosa y tenía mucha razón. Se merecía eso y más pero no soportaba saberla de otro y mucho menos que ese otro fuera ese Sanshita. Ese maldito perro, hasta le había dado una hija… ese se había quedado con la familia que el tanto soñó.

-Tú hiciste tu vida al poco tiempo que me fui por lo que vi Misa-chan-. Le dijo con cierto rencor. – Yo volví por ti… pero ya tenías una hija pequeña y se te veía muy feliz con ese perro… no creo que tu amor por mí fuera tan grande… como para esperarme-.

Una nueva bofetada sonó en la oficina y esta fue un poco más fuerte que la anterior.

-No te creo…-

-Golpéame todo lo que quieras pero esa fue la última gratis… la próxima vez que me golpees me la cobraré con un beso… no me importa que estés casada con ese patético perro faldero-.

-No hables así de Hinata, el ha sido lo que tú no durante todos estos años. Así que te prohíbo que te refieras a él de esa manera-.

Sus miradas eran fuego puro, tenían tanto para decirse pero a la vez ese no era el lugar para hacerlo. Sin embargo, ambos sabían que si no hablaban en ese momento lo más probable era que no volverían a hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no esperaste por mí?- Le recriminó, casi suplicando como nunca pensó que lo diría.

-No quiero hablar de ese asunto contigo. El pasado debe quedarse allí, en el pasado y nada de lo que se diga ahora lo va a modificar-.

-Contéstame…por favor-.

Misaki no quería verlo a los ojos, su sufrimiento era palpable en su voz pero el de ella era mayor. Además ¿por qué sufría, si él la había abandonado?

-¿Por qué quieres hablar de esto? Yo no fui la que se marchó sin decir absolutamente nada, no fui yo quien rompió tu corazón en mil pedazos. No fui yo quien por casi seis años estuvo ausente. Todo eso lo hiciste tú…no yo ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué llorara tu traición por siempre? ¿Qué viviera en un pozo depresivo por siempre? Fuiste el primer hombre en obtener mi total confianza y así me lo pagaste… me dejaste completamente sola… ¡en primer lugar nunca hubieses entrado a mi vida!-.

Misaki tenía tanto que gritarle y reclamarle que esos veinte minutos que habían pasado no eran suficientes pero tampoco quería estar lejos de su hija.

-¡No tuve opción! No quería alejarme de ti…- Quería explicarle y hacerle entender… tenían demasiado que hablar.

-Ahora ya es tarde… y la verdad tus explicaciones o excusas no sirven de nada… Usui. Todo quedó atrás-.

-¡No! me rehúso… a que todo quede atrás. Estás aquí… no hay mejor momento que este, el presente para que hablemos y te aseguro que no te irás de aquí hasta que todo quede claro entre nosotros… Misaki… -

-Tú no puedes obligarme a nada…-

-No te obligaré pero te quedarás porque… sé que quieres saber que sucedió en todos estos años… sé que deseas saber-.

Y tenía razón… quería saber la causa de su desaparición y por ende la causa de todo su sufrimiento por ese largo periodo de tiempo.

El silencio que siguió le indicó a Takumi que podía dar aunque sea una breve explicación y utilizaría ese tiempo para hablar con ella y por lo menos hacerle entender…

-Misaki… yo tenía un determinado tiempo de permanencia en Japón… era como una pequeña libertad que se me había permitido y decidí aprovecharla. Solo que no esperé enamorarme como un loco de ti como lo hice…-

Misaki estaba en la duda si escucharlo o no pero su curiosidad la estaba matando. Además de que su corazón le pedía a gritos que lo escuchara.

-Pero volví Misaki… luego de un año y medio de ausencia…. Había decidido dejarlo todo, me enfrenté a mi familia…dejé nuevamente mi país y todo para nada porque cuando volví por ti a explicarte todo tu... ya tenías una familia… y yo… yo no tenía nada…-

Cuando escuchó las últimas palabras de Usui el corazón de Misaki palpitó dolorosamente ¿acaso era cierto eso? ¿Él había vuelto por ella? ¿Pero cómo, cuándo? ¿Por qué no la buscó y habló con ella?

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¿Por qué esperaste hasta ahora para decirme todo esto?-

-¿Qué sentido tenía si ya estabas casada con él?- Le volvió a decir, esta vez más dolido que antes…

-No, no, no… eso es mentira. Nunca te volví a ver, todo es un engaño-.

Misaki no podía seguir en esa oficina, al diablo con la herencia, en ese momento quería alejarse de él porque si se estaba ahogando con su presencia. Era demasiado para ella y no quería sentirse así…

Así que salió de allí precipitadamente, salió corriendo del edificio e ignorando los gritos de Takumi para que se detuviera no vio el auto que circulaba correctamente por la calle. Ni tampoco escuchó cuando el presidente de los bancos Walker gritó su nombre al ser arrollada por el auto. Todo lo que su mente le mostró antes de pasar a la inconsciencia fue el rostro sonriente de su hija.

**Continuará…**

**:. **

**¡Hola! **Primero… por favor no me maten… si quieren un Happy ending! xDD

Queridas lectoras/es (si hay alguno) les comento que esta historia está llegando a su fin… creo que solo le restan dos o tres capítulos como mucho T-T Debo decir que me deprime un poco porque me encanta escribir este fic… pero… ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Esto se escribe solo y ya hay muy poquitas cosas que aclarar… a no ser que mi inspiración decida hacer otra cosa (lo cual es muy probable también)

¿Quieren más romance entre esos dos antes de que termine? xD

Por otro lado… Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews, las alertas y favoritos me hicieron súper feliz… Y gracias también a las que dejaron reviews en mi one-shot **"Baila para mí" **

Bueno… se que este capítulo es más corto que el anterior pero si seguía escribiendo iba a quedar demasiado largo y bastante más enredado. Por eso dije, me detengo aquí.

La semana que viene se viene un capítulo de aquellos: …. El pasado de Usui… el porqué se fue… y la sorpresa de enterarse cuando volvió que Misaki tenía una familia… todo eso y más en el prox cap. de **"El secreto de Misaki"**

Creo que eso es todo por ahora… espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus impresiones que son muy importantes para mí… proyecto de escritora xDD

Pero antes de irme agradezco a: **Isa-U****, ****AniiCross****, amy249, ****SunnyBunnyFunny****, ****Liax-ws****, Ahome23, suih, ****SaaLiiieK****, Licci, blackbutterflyyan**

Muchas gracias por sus reviews…

Besotes….

Sele…

PD: ¿se esperaban algo de todo esto? xD


	15. Esperanza

**Disclaimer: **Kaichō wa Maid-sama! No me pertenece; pertenece a **Hiro Fujiwara**. Yo solo voy a jugar con sus hermosos personajes, sin pedir dinero por ello.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0- cambio de escena.

**Capítulo 15**

Escuchaba voces intentando contener a la que parecía ser la voz de Hinata y gritos que parecían provenir de Takumi. No comprendía que estaba sucediendo pero lo que realmente le estaba preocupando era no poder escuchar la voz de su adorada hija ¿en dónde se encontraba? ¿Por qué no podía oírla? Comenzaba a desesperarse pero no podía articular palabra. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y le costaba abrir los ojos porque los párpados le pesaban.

'_¿En dónde está Ai?' _Gritaba en su mente sin poder hacer audible su preocupación y eso le estaba generando mucha ansiedad y estrés, después de todo era su hija.

Furiosa consigo misma por no ser capaz de hacerse oír decidió prestar más atención en la conversación y de paso trataría de recuperar fuerzas para gritarles a esos dos idiotas en cuanto pudiera hacerlo.

-¡Tú maldito, aléjate de ella! ¡No tienes nada que hacer aquí, seguramente por tu culpa se encuentra en este estado!-

-¡Cállate perro faldero, mejor preocúpate por esperar que llegue la ambulancia!-

Como ya no podía soportar esa estúpida discusión y no podía escuchar la voz de Ai, Misaki juntando todas sus fuerzas y toda su voluntad de hierro abrió los ojos y gritó (en lo que pudo) para que dejaran esa estupidez para luego y que se preocuparan por su hija.

-¡Cállense los dos! ¿En dónde está Ai?- Aunque su pequeño grito fue apenas audible, fue increíble como esos dos hombres, la oyeron en medio de tanta conmoción.

-¡Misaki!-

¡Misaki-chan!-

Exclamaron ambos con preocupación, los dos poniéndose a la par de la chica al mismo tiempo, todavía compitiendo por su atención.

-No hables, en un momento llegará la ambulancia-.

-Si Misaki-chan, debes tranquilizarte, en minutos te revisarán y nos iremos de este país en cuanto estés bien-. Ese comentario tan posesivo no le cayó para nada bien a Takumi que fusiló con la mirada a Hinata ¿Cómo se atrevía?

-¿En dónde está Ai-chan?- Demandó.

-Aquí estoy mami- Respondió la niña algo harta de estar parada delante de esos dos y que no le prestaran atención. Desde luego que estaba preocupada ya que su mamá estaba recostada sobre un banco esperando ser atendida por los doctores, pero ella no iba a llorar porque era muy fuerte y su mamá estaría bien porque era aun más fuerte que ella.

-Gracias Kami…-

Y mientras que Misaki agradecía que su hija se encontraba a su lado sana y salva, el tiempo se detuvo para Takumi al observar los ojos de la niña. Su corazón dio una gran palpitación que le hizo doler el pecho, sus ojos se ensancharon como nunca y una gran alegría lo invadió de repente llenándolo de felicidad y esperanza. Simplemente no lo podía creer, era la primera vez que veía bien de cerca a la niña y ver que sus ojos eran idénticos a los suyos lo dejaba sin palabras. Ahora jamás la dejaría ir… Misaki y esa pequeña tan bonita se quedarían con él…

Ahora entendía el nerviosismo de Misaki y la urgencia de que la niña saliera de la oficina, no quería que supiera que ella era su hija. Eso le dolía, le hablaba de su egoísmo pero era su madre y había criado a esa niña sola todo ese tiempo y a pesar de todo la comprendió… y no la culpaba, si tan solo hubiese insistido con ella… posiblemente todo sería diferente.

-Misaki-chan, ya llega la ambulancia, ahora iremos a un hospital y te revisarán. Afortunadamente pude llegar a tiempo y cuando el auto te golpeó estuve cerca y logré atraparte antes de que golpearas el suelo. Creo que te desvaneciste por el shock que te causó el golpe pero estoy seguro que no tienes nada malo-.

-¿Cómo pudiste dejar a Ai sola solo por evitar que me golpeara? ¿Si hubiese querido seguirte… y terminaba atropellada? Hinata… no vuelvas a hacer algo así jamás. Ai vale más que mi vida ¿lo comprendes?- Le dijo desesperada, era cierto, si la niña en su desesperación por ver a su madre ser golpeada por un auto y que su padre adoptivo corriera hacia su madre dejándola atrás hubiese corrido tras él podría haber ocurrido una desgracia mayor y ahí si no sabría cómo vivir.

-Lo siento Misaki-chan pero no podía dejarte morir… si te hubieses golpeado la cabeza podría no haber sido lo mismo-.

-Mami… nunca pensé en correr tras de papi, sabía que debía quedarme quietita en la vereda o podría hacerme daño-.

Usui que por su parte estaba atento a la conversación sonrió con orgullo ante las palabras de su descubierto angelito. Necesitaba con urgencia aclarar asuntos con Misaki… pero también deseaba que se hiciera un chequeo para descartar cualquier posible trauma.

Todo había sucedido en cámara lenta, Misaki había salido corriendo del banco y no quería escucharlo. Y cuando cruzó la calle y ese auto ( que afortunadamente no iba a gran velocidad) la arrolló sintió que su mundo se terminaba. Gritó su nombre pero no había podido alcanzarla y cuando pensó que su cabeza chocaría con el frio cemento del asfalto su corazón se detuvo. Afortunadamente, el molesto de Sanshita había corrido a su lado, dejando imprudentemente a la niña en la vereda. Sin embargo, estuvo muy agradecido de que llegara a tiempo de impedir el impacto.

Ahora Misaki estaba siendo subida a la camilla y alguien debía ir con ella. Por eso él tomó tentativamente un paso a delante, sin embargo, la mano de Hinata en su pecho lo detuvo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Usui?-

-Iré con ella, alguien debe ir y la niña no puede subir a la ambulancia… o ¿prefieres que se quede conmigo?- Le dijo implicando que sabía de su paternidad. Hinata miró al suelo y apretó un puño, ahora que Takumi sabía de que Ai era su hija… esa ilusión que tenía de familia dejaría de existir y él volvería a la realidad.

-Tienes razón, ve con ella… yo me quedaré con nuestra hija-. Le respondió remarcando el nuestra hija. Sabía que era patético al decir eso, que no tenía sentido siendo obvia la genética de ambos pero… adoraba sinceramente a esa niña y saberla perdida le dolía en el alma.

- Hablaremos luego, ven de inmediato al hospital-. Prefirió decirle para evitar peleas innecesarias.

Hinata asintió y Takumi terminó por subir a la ambulancia con una consciente y molesta Misaki… el trayecto hacia el hospital sería algo incómodo para ambos.

Una vez que ambos partieron, Hinata se contuvo las ganas de llorar que tenía, Ai-chan no podía verlo quebrarse en ese momento, pensaría que su mamá tenía algo malo.

-Mmmm ¿Papi?-

-Si pequeña, dime-.

-¿Quién era ese señor que se fue con mami?- Ai preguntaba tan inocentemente que Hinata no tuvo el corazón para mentirle, después de todo pronto las cosas saldrían a la luz.

-Pues… él es… una persona muy importante-.

-Papi… ¿Acaso él es… mi otro papi?-

Hinata no sabía si reírse o llorar, la pequeña dueña de su corazón era realmente hija de su padre, era increíblemente inteligente y observadora. Con muchas ganas de llorar y abrazando a la niña le respondió:

-Así es pequeña…- Suspiró profundamente no pudiendo evitar que una lágrima recorriera su mejilla y le preguntó. -¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Mmmm es que… ese señor, quiero decir mi otro papi… tiene los mismos ojitos verdes que Ai-. Le dijo señalando sus propios ojos.

Hinata sonrió con tristeza pero a la vez orgullo al saber que su pequeña adoración era tan lista.

-Pero papi… yo te amo y no lo dejaré de hacer aunque tenga a mi otro papi…- Suspiró algo confundida y le dijo. – Te prometo que voy a amar a los dos… Ai es muy feliz porque tiene dos papis-.

El pelirrojo la abrazó y lloró en su pequeño hombro. No se opondría si Misaki decidía volver con Usui después de todo, había visto como sus ojos brillaban al verlo, como nunca podría hacerlo con él. Estaba resignado pero lo golpearía como lo había prometido por haberla dejado sola con la niña.

-Ai-chan… vamos para sí puedes ver que tu mami está bien-.

-Siiii- Y ambos partieron rumbo al hospital.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Misaki fue ingresada directamente a rayos x para descartar cualquier tipo de fractura y mientras ella era revisada y analizada de pies a cabeza, Takumi fue a encargarse de su ingreso al hospital y a firmar todo el papeleo.

La joven abogada estuvo una hora sometiéndose a todo tipo de exámenes hasta que pudo ser trasladada a una habitación a descansar. Afortunadamente todo había salido perfecto, Kami la había protegido y solo salió con algunas lesiones menores; unos hematomas en su cadera y un raspón en su brazo derecho. Sin embargo, los médicos habían decidido dejarla en observación por algunas horas pese a sus reclamos. Pero nada de heridas graves y eso había liberado toda la tensión del cuerpo del codiciado presidente de los bancos Walker, de Hinata y de la pequeña que tímidamente estaba sentada guardando silencio en la sala de espera al lado de los dos adultos que aun sin quererlo se estaban fusilando con la mirada.

-Oigan ¿Cuándo podré ver a mi mami?- Preguntó la niña y de pronto su pequeño estomago se hizo notar al mismo tiempo que salía la enfermera de la habitación de Misaki.

-Ai-chan, aun no hemos comido… - Se disculpó Hinata con la niña pero estaba ansioso por saber de Misaki, al igual que Takumi.

-Disculpe señor pero la niña no puede ingresar por el momento. Le pediría que se quede con su amigo hasta que usted entre a ver a la señora Ayuzawa-. Dijo la enfermera amablemente pero firme.

Hinata no quería dejar a la niña con Takumi pero no tenía opción además de que el joven estaba en todo su derecho después de todo el muy estúpido era su padre biológico.

-Ai-chan ¿podrías quedarte unos momentos con él?- Le preguntó para saber si estaba preparada para estar a solas con él. La niña lo miró a Hinata y luego tímidamente a Takumi pero cuando este le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió con dulzura, Ai asintió entusiasmada.

-De acuerdo… -

-Usui… Cuídala bien, en cuanto salga de ver a Misaki la iré a buscar a la cafetería-. Y sin más entró a la habitación.

En el momento en que Hinata entró a la habitación, los hombros de Takumi se relajaron notablemente y aunque estaba muy nervioso por estar a solas con su hija, estaba verdaderamente feliz por poder hacerlo.

La pequeña tímidamente se acercó a Takumi y le tomó la mano con un poco de miedo pero le sonrió cuando el joven le apretó la manito permitiéndole su acercamiento.

-Dime pequeña… ¿no me tienes miedo?-

-Nop… sé que eres bueno…- Le dijo convencida.

-Eres muy lista… Ai-chan ¿me dejas que te diga así?-

-Sí, tú puedes decirme como quieras…- La pequeña se quedó con ganas de decirle algo pero como no sabía cómo decirle se quedó en silencio. Además de que su estómago habló por ella.

-Quiero que me cuentes sobre ti si lo deseas pero primero debemos comer algo… después de todo yo tampoco he almorzado y… ¿Qué te parece si después de que comas toda tu comida te compro helado?-

-¿De verdad?-

-Si pequeña…-

Tanto Takumi como Ai llamaban mucho la atención al ir de la mano ya que era el afamado presidente de los bancos Walker y ella por ser el clon exacto de él. Su parentesco era muy evidente y realmente había que ser ciego para no notar el lazo sanguíneo que unía a esos dos. Y eso iba a crear muchos rumores.

Al llegar a la cafetería una joven le llevó el menú a ambos y Takumi le preguntó que quería, obviamente la niña hablaba japonés a la perfección al ser su lenguaje nativo pero sorprendió enormemente a Takumi cuando le agradeció en ingles a la camarera.

-¿Hablas inglés Ai-chan?-

-No pero mi mami me enseñó un poquito… siempre dice que debo aprenderlo porque es muy importante pero hay veces que me aburre-. Takumi sonrió.

-¿Qué quieres comer?-

-¡Takoyaki!- Le dijo hambrienta y entusiasmada.

-Pero Ai-chan, en este país es muy difícil que consigamos ese platillo… -La carita de decepción que su hija le mostró fue suficiente para que le pusiera remedio a su predicamento. –Espera un segundo…-

Marcó un número y habló. –Hola, habla Takumi Walker necesito a la brevedad que me traigan una caja de Takoyaki. Envíenlo inmediatamente al hospital, sí exacto aquí es donde estoy. No demores-. Y con eso cortó la llamada.

Ai tenía una carita de confusión total que era demasiado tierna. -¿Qué sucede?-

-Es que no entendí nada ¿estabas hablando en inglés?-

-Así es…-

Justo cuando estaban teniendo una conversación a gusto llegó nuevamente la mesera para tomar su pedido.

-Señorita tomaremos te verde y luego cuando hayamos almorzado lo que mandé a pedir nos trae dos copas de helado de los gustos más deliciosos-. La chica asintió sabiendo quién era y se retiró dejando a ese par solos de nuevo.

-Finalmente vas a comer lo que deseabas-.

-¿de verdad? Pero ¿no dijiste que no?-

-Ya lo conseguí-

-¡Siiii!- Festejó contenta como una bella niña de cinco años.

-Dime Ai ¿por qué no me tienes miedo o desconfianza?- En verdad le preocupaba esa falta de temor que debería tener frente a un extraño.

-Es que tú no eres un extraño-.

-¿Acaso me conocías de antes?- Quiso saber pero le resultaba imposible.

-No, es la primera vez que te veo pero Ai no se acerca a extraños mi mamá y mi papá me lo prohibieron-.

-¿Y cómo es que estás aquí conmigo?-

-Es que… yo sé que no serías malo conmigo… yo se que tu eres mi otro papi…-

Si Takumi Usui estaba impresionado hasta ahora esto superaba el shock ¿cómo era posible que esa niña supiera quién era y él se enteró solo hace unas horas?

-¿Tu mamá te dijo eso?- Tuvo la pequeña esperanza de que así fuera.

-No, mi mami me dijo que mi otro papi el bo...boliogico…-

-Biológico- corrigió Takumi sonriendo ante el pequeño error.

-Si ese, no podía estar conmigo pero que mi otro papi cuidaría de mi hasta que mi papi bo… biológico viniera a conocerme-. Tomó un suspiro y continuó. – Sé que eres tú aunque no me lo dijo-.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Ahora sí que estaba con curiosidad ¿le habría dicho Hinata?

-Es que tú tienes los mismos ojos que Ai… y Ai no ha visto a otro papi con esos ojos-.

Takumi estaba deslumbrado, esa niña era un gran potencial prodigio, tenía mucha lógica lo que decía y no había que olvidarse que solo tenía cinco años. De pronto se sintió muy orgulloso.

-Eres muy astuta Ai-chan…-

-¿eh?- Preguntó la pequeña sonriéndole aunque no entendía lo que Takumi le había dicho. –Oye… Si tú eres mi otro papi… ¿puedo también decirte papi?-

Eso lo tomó tan desprevenido que no supo cómo reaccionar. Estaba muy impresionado, no sabía cómo manejar esos nuevos sentimientos, no solo era volver a ver a Misaki, ahora también resultaba que hasta hija tenía. Igualmente le dijo que sí… que siempre que quisiera le podía decir papi… pero todo se sentía muy extraño a su alrededor, comenzaba a querer experimentar la felicidad con ese nuevo descubrimiento pero… era todo muy repentino y le estaba costando asimilarlo.

Para cuando llegó la comida Hinata ya se encontraba entrando por la cafetería y traía los ojos hinchados. Algo le decía que si lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas recuperaría a Misaki aunque no sería fácil.

-Usui, Misaki te está esperando pero antes….- Se acercó a la pequeña. –Ai-chan ¿puedes mirar sin voltear por la ventana unos momentos?- Cuando la niña se dio vuelta, Hinata golpeó rápidamente el rostro de Usui.

-¿A qué se debió eso?- Preguntó Takumi enojado.

-Eso no es absolutamente nada por todo lo que la has hecho sufrir… considérate afortunado de que Ai esté aquí porque no sería lo mismo-.

Y como Takumi no le dijo nada agregó. –No impediré nada… pero no tendré piedad si la haces sufrir nuevamente… Ella no lo soportaría y ahora no solo es ella, también esta Ai…-

Hinata dio por concluida la conversación y Takumi con renovadas esperanzas avanzaba hacia la habitación… Ahora solo quería hablar con Misaki e intentaría aclarar esos casi seis años de malentendidos. Solo esperaba que Misaki cediera un poco pero… ante cualquier eventualidad… siempre tenía un as bajo la manga y lo jugaría con tal de recuperar al único amor de su vida….

**Continuará…**

**:.**

**¡HOLA! Lamento la tardanza ¿me perdonan? xD**

Bueno, he aquí otro capi… sé que dije que se hablaría del pasado de Takumi pero simplemente el fic se escribe solo… es algo maravilloso y espero que les guste.

El próximo capítulo sería el final pero… todavía queda encarcelar al abuelo de Misa y al tío de Hinata y creo que con solo el prox capi no va a alcanzar… puede que sí pero lo dudo… así que serían dos capítulos más… ¡Quién sabe!

¿Qué les pareció? No esperaban que Misaki no fuera gravemente herida ¿a qué pensaban que la iba a dejar agonizar? No, esa no era la idea pero no sé cómo diablos surgió esto tampoco jajajajaj… pero me encantó como quedó…. (Modestia aparte) igual los HORRORES de ortografía van por otro lado xD

Bueno, creo que no me queda más que decirles… espero que comenten… =)

Ya saben que me súper motivan para seguir escribiendo y que me alegran muchísimo cada vez que leo sus impresiones de cada capi.

Así que eso es todo por ahora… pero antes que nada agradezco por todas las alertas y favoritos ¡Muchas gracias! Y por supuesto a: **Ahome23, ****SunnyBunnyFunny**** , suih, ****blackbutterflyyan****, Licci, ****LuNaShinRa**** , ****SaaLiiieK**** , Isa-U **

Besitos y hasta el prox cap.

Sele


	16. El sufrimiento de Takumi

**Disclaimer: **Kaichō wa Maid-sama! No me pertenece; pertenece a **Hiro Fujiwara**. Yo solo voy a jugar con sus hermosos personajes, sin pedir dinero por ello.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0- cambio de escena.

**Capítulo 16**

_When I first saw you, I saw love  
and the first time you touched me, I felt love.  
And after all this time… you're still the one I love. _

…

Caminaba a paso decidido por los pasillos del prestigioso hospital británico, nada ni nadie le impediría seguir su firme paso. Aun con la mejilla dolorida y algo moreteada no dejaba de sonreír, parecía que por fin todo volvería a su cauce…

Cuando por fin llegó a la habitación en la que se encontraba Misaki se detuvo y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Reconoció que a pesar de tener renovadas esperanzas sus piernas le temblaban mucho. Rió por dentro y se sintió algo tonto pero por otro lado… solo ella podía hacerlo sentir así, solo ella tenía ese poder tan extraño sobre él.

Tomo la manija de la puerta y la abrió sin siquiera tocar y ahí la vio. Misaki estaba recostada en su cama; aparentemente las enfermeras la habían dejado que acomodara su cama para así quedar semi-sentada.

Mirándola con esos ojos esmeralda que Misaki nunca pudo olvidar, se acercó con cautela a su lado y guardó silencio. Luego, se sentó en el pequeño pero cómodo sillón que había al lado de la cama. La estudió de pies a cabeza, en su rostro no había hematomas pero sí en sus brazos, sin embargo, agradeció en silencio a todos los dioses que la madre de su recién descubierta hija estuviera a salvo.

Ninguno de los dos emitía ninguna clase de sonido más que el de sus respiraciones. Los dos estaban conscientes de la cercanía del otro pero ninguno parecía querer hablar primero después de lo sucedido en el banco y el posterior accidente. Sin embargo, sabían que debían hacerlo tarde o temprano.

Takumi seguía examinándola pero no quería seguir en ese incómodo silencio… así que tomó su mano y sintió luego de mucho tiempo su calidez.

Misaki por su parte estaba ansiosa y todavía no había levantado la mirada. Estaba confundida y no podía pensar con claridad. Sabía que él la estaba examinando pero no podía devolverle la mirada. De pronto, Misaki sintió como Takumi tomó su mano y su corazón dio una fuerte palpitación que fue evidente en la pantalla del monitoreo a su corazón.

-Misaki…- . Ella siguió en silencio evitando el contacto visual con él. – ¿Te encuentras bien?-

La preocupación en su tono de voz la hizo temblar, se notaba lo angustiado que estaba y sabía que era demasiado cruel ignorarlo. Pero le hacía doler el corazón que mostrara esa sincera preocupación después de tantos años. Después de esa conversación en el banco y que posteriormente terminara hospitalizada, la hacía sentir ridícula y tonta ¡Por todos los cielos! No era una adolescente que podía huir de sus problemas pero en verdad le había afectado su declaración.

-Estoy bien Usui-. Lo llamó por su apellido y le dolió mucho, Misaki se dio cuenta porque se reflejó en sus ojos. Esos ojos que jamás podría olvidar ni dejar de amar.

-No me digas así…-

-Lo siento-.

-Misaki… ¿nunca pensabas decirme sobre Ai?- Atacó, no podía hacer o decir otra cosa. Si no actuaba en ese momento ya no tendrían oportunidades para hablar sobre el tema.

-No…- Suspiró, ya se imaginaba que en cuanto viera a la niña sabría de su paternidad, era demasiado obvio y por lo que Hinata le había dicho la misma niña había deducido que él era su padre biológico… esa niña… su princesa era digna hija de su padre.

-¿Por qué?- Le preguntó dolido, pensaba que tal vez saldría de ella decirle de su hija… aunque sea en un futuro. Sin embargo, no pensaba hacerlo.

- Usui ¿cómo crees que me sentí cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada luego de que desapareciste de mi vida sin dejar rastro? Estuve sola de no ser por Hinata que me ayudó todo este tiempo, de ti nunca supe nada hasta ahora ¿y pretendías que te notificara de la existencia de Ai? ¿Cómo? ¿A dónde? ¡Si ni siquiera sabía en donde rayos te habías metido!- Ahora que había empezado con su catarsis no podía detenerse, sabía que en esa gran conversación que tenían por delante ambos llorarían pero no podían dejar de hablarlo… de lo contrario sus corazones nunca serían felices.

-Misaki, yo no me fui porque quise dejarte sola… yo te amaba-. Cuando habló de su amor en pasado Misaki tuvo muchas ganas de llorar ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué sentía por ella ahora?

-Pero lo hiciste y aunque me dices que regresaste, renunciaste sin siquiera luchar por mí. Tú el alien que todo lo puede se rindió ante la primer dificultad… dejaste pasar mucho tiempo… y me hiciste sufrir demasiado, tú no te imaginas cuanto-

Takumi tomó las palabras de Misaki con mucho dolor. Sabía que con todo lo que Misaki había sufrido con su padre su corazón se encontraba muy frágil para otro abandono y él se lo había terminado de romper cuando se fue… pero no lo hizo con maldad… y ella tenía que saberlo.

-Siento mucho eso… te juro que lo siento, nunca quise abandonarte… jamás… desde que te conocí no he hecho más que amarte ¿sabes? El alejarme de ti fue lo peor que me pudo pasar pero yo estaba obligado a partir… -

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Qué te costaba si sabias que debías volver? ¿Por qué dejaste que me enamorara de ti si sabías que no podías quedarte conmigo?-

Misaki no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, todo el tiempo había sabido que su tiempo de permanencia en Japón era corto y en todo el tiempo que estuvo con ella no fue capaz de decirle que no podía quedarse allí… eso fue muy cruel y comenzaba a dolerle el pecho ya que no permitía que sus lágrimas cayeran libremente como intentaban hacerlo desde que el tomó su mano (y todavía no la soltaba).

Takumi sabía que no tenía palabras para defenderse pero quería que le diera una oportunidad. Siempre se iba a reprochar su egoísmo pero nunca se iba a arrepentir de su amor.

-Porque fui muy egoísta, un torpe y un ingenuo por creer que mi familia permitiría que renunciara a todo por ti-. La tomó más fuerte de su mano y se puso de pie. –Pensé que si les hablaba de mis sentimientos ellos entenderían, después de todo nunca estuvieron interesados en mí pero todo estaba demasiado mal con mi hermano, ya no tenía tiempo… Pensé que se recuperaría y todo sería diferente. Pensé que tal vez podría haber tenido una vida-.

Misaki no entendió nada de lo que Takumi estaba hablando así que antes de que siguiera hablando lo detuvo para que le explicara de qué demonios estaba hablando.

-No entiendo nada ¿Tienes un hermano? ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto?-

-Tenía un hermano Misaki… el falleció al tiempo que llegué aquí. Estaba muy enfermo, su salud siempre fue muy delicada pero su voluntad siempre fue muy fuerte y vivió su vida al máximo. Lamentablemente su voluntad no fue suficiente para superar su enfermedad.

Misaki, yo siempre fue el dolor de cabeza de mi familia, no soy un hijo legítimo y eso me convierte en el bastardo y, a pesar de todo, el prodigio de la familia. Mi inteligencia es lo único que busca mi familia, soy casi un esclavo y ahora que estoy a cargo de los bancos Walker el único al que todo el mundo considera heredero-. Le dijo intentando calmarse.

Misaki sabía de los Walker por su padre, ya por su apellido sabía que eran personas muy influyentes de la aristocracia Inglesa, eran personas relacionadas estrechamente con la realeza y saber que Takumi era un heredero y encima bastardo (palabra que ella odió que se dijera pero que él mismo se impuso) la sorprendió. Aunque más que sorprendida la chica estaba impresionada.

Cuando Takumi vio que Misaki estaba digiriendo la información continuó.

-Mi familia ocultó mi existencia todo el tiempo que pudo, ahora soy conocido como un primo lejano que vino a hacerse cargo de la empresa cuando en realidad soy hermano de Gerard, el anterior presidente del banco.

Nací aquí en Inglaterra pero mi padre era japonés, mi madre huyó de su primer matrimonio y conoció a mi padre, el cual nunca pude conocer. Luego de eso ella murió y creo que el también, entonces quedé al cuidado de mis abuelos maternos, solo que ellos decidieron que era una gran deshonra y vergüenza que yo saliera a la luz así que me enviaron a Japón con la familia de mi padre los Usui. Pero ellos no eran muy diferentes a mis abuelos maternos ya que ellos estaban bajo la sombra de los Walker y debían informarles todo lo relacionado conmigo. Siempre estuve entre las sombras, me pusieron tutores y cuando ya no tenían más que hacer decidieron que por única vez y por su propia decisión que me dejarían decidir qué hacer. Y tomé la decisión de enrolarme en la preparatoria porque quería saber que se sentía estar rodeado de personas comunes y corrientes pero después de eso debía regresar a Inglaterra ya que la salud de mi hermano estaba cada vez peor.

Los Usui mantuvieron informados a los Walker de mi desarrollo intelectual y cuando vieron que Gerard no evolucionaba exigieron que me presentara allá, sabiendo de antemano que con mi inteligencia y habilidad podrían lograr grandes cosas, aun mayores de las que Gerard había logrado.

Y justo cuando planeaba quedarme a vivir aquí, conseguir un empleo definitivo y vivir con la mujer que amo; antes de que se cumpliera el tiempo me llamaron porque Gerard estaba que se moría… y así fue… él murió a las dos semanas que llegué al país. Pasé unas agradables tardes con él… creo que fue una de las pocas personas que realmente aprecié de mi familia. Fue franco conmigo y no anduvo con rodeos me explicó muchas cosas de importancia para el banco y me deseó suerte y me abrazó… lamentándose no haber podido pasar más tiempo conmigo, luego de eso murió. A pesar de conocerlo poco, me dolió su muerte principalmente por la persona que fue pero también porque me condenó a hacer el esclavo de esta familia-.

Misaki finalmente había dejado que sus lágrimas cayeran libremente por su rostro y al parecer no pararían de inmediato. Lo que Takumi acababa de contarle era terrible ¿Cómo era posible que ese chico pasara tantas cosas juntas? Misaki no tuvo mucho tiempo de seguir pensando en las cosas que Takumi había vivido porque su voz se dejó escuchar de nuevo.

-Misaki… no quise abandonarte pero después de todo el tiempo que pasó… cuando regresé a tu lado ya tenías una familia.

Me enfrenté a mi familia, les expliqué que no quería tener nada que ver con ellos pero nada de eso funcionó, así que antes de que me encerraran en la mansión como más de una vez lo habían hecho me subí al primer avión a Japón. Estaba harto de que me manipularan así… necesitaba recuperar esa libertad que por tan poco tiempo había disfrutado. Realmente la necesitaba y también te necesitaba a ti.

Sé que fue estúpido y egoísta no haberte dicho nada. También se que fue estúpido comenzar a seguirte solo por curiosidad pero la verdad es que no me arrepiento… No me arrepiento de haberte seguido porque contigo encontré el amor y lo más cercano a una familia aun cuando no lo éramos. -

-Takumi…- Lloró Misaki. Takumi apretó un poco más la mano de Misaki y le pidió que se tranquilizara. Se acercó más a ella y le limpió las lagrimas con su pulgar haciendo que ella diera un gran suspiro lleno de pena y sufrimiento por todo lo que había pasado. Su familia era de lo más cruel… y el no se lo merecía…

-Misaki… no llores por favor-.

-Es que… a pesar de todo… Con todo lo que has sufrido…. Con lo que ambos hemos sufrido… me siento mal por todo este tiempo perdido. Me siento mal por todo lo que tu familia te hizo pasar. Me siento mal porque… podríamos haber criado juntos a Ai y tú hubieses sido muy feliz con ella, viéndola crecer… jugando con ella y siendo todos juntos una hermosa familia feliz.

Takumi no sabes cómo desee odiarte por abandonarme, todo sin saber de tu sufrimiento… lo lamento tanto, tanto-. Continuó con su llanto pero siguió desahogándose. - Intenté con todas mis fuerzas olvidarte y salir adelante pero a pesar de todo nunca lo pude lograr ¿y sabes qué? Mirar los ojos de Ai me recordaba que nunca podría olvidarme de ti. Ella misma es tu viva imagen y era como si el destino se empeñara en volvernos a reunir-. Suspiró una vez más y le dijo. –Nunca he podido olvidarte aunque te juro que lo intenté-.

Takumi abrazó muy fuerte a Misaki y ella se dejó envolver en sus cálidos y desesperados brazos. Con solo abrazarla él ya se sentía pleno y feliz… Si solo pudiera tenerla así por siempre…

-Te amo Misaki, siempre lo he hecho y creo que siempre lo haré. Si tú supieras lo que sentí cuando te vi con Shintani y la niña. Fue como una puñalada directo al corazón. Había escapado y estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo por ti… Pero te vi tan feliz que no pude intervenir en tu felicidad. Yo ya no tenía lugar en tu vida… Sin embargo… ahora sé que Ai-chan es mi hija… y lo siento Misaki pero yo ya no puedo dejarte ir-.

Cuando le dijo esas palabras el corazón de Misaki latió con fuerza y sonrió como tonta en medio de su abrazo. Estaba muy feliz pero también pensaba en Hinata, él había dado mucho por ella como para dejarlo así sin más.

No quería pensar en nada, quería estar en su abrazo lo necesitaba después de tanto tiempo de su ausencia. Más cuando sintió sus cálidos labios su corazón casi deja de latir de tanta felicidad.

-No hay forma de que lo haga… ahora que sé que nunca me has olvidado no quiero dejarte… ya no-.

-Takumi…-

-Me hace feliz que digas mi nombre-. Le dijo entre besos.

-Quiero que seas feliz, mereces serlo después de tanto sufrimiento-.

Estaban muy felices con su reencuentro y conversación pero aun había mucho de qué hablar. No todo sería color de rosa y había personas que sufrirían con su relación pero también ellos merecían ser felices. Habían perdido demasiado tiempo como para seguir perdiéndolo con tonterías. Ellos eran adultos y si a Takumi le faltaron fuerzas para oponerse finalmente a su familia, el regreso de Misaki y su hija Ai serían capaces de catapultar su liberación.

-Misaki…- La miró nuevamente. –Cuéntame por favor más de Ai-chan-. Misaki sonrió feliz, hablar de su hija era lo que más le gustaba hacer. Era su orgullo y lo que más adoraba en su vida.

-Ella es… -

Antes de que continuara con su relato, la puerta se abrió entrando por ella un pequeño terremoto dando saltitos de alegría ¿¡Pero que se creían! Ya la habían hecho esperar demasiado y ella extrañaba a su mamá.

-Mami, mami ¿estás bien?- Preguntó acercándose a la cama y sorprendiéndose al ver a Takumi sosteniéndole la mano a su madre. -¿Papi, por qué sostienes la mano de mi mami?-

Misaki la miró sorprendida de lo rápido que la niña se estaba habituando a su padre biológico pero se preguntaba si él estaba sintiéndose bien por ello. Aparentemente sí ya que la cara de felicidad que tenía era idéntica a la de la suya y a la de la propia niña.

-Ai-chan… quiero abrazarte-.

-Siempre puedes abrazar a Ai papi… eres muy lindo-.

-Oye cielo ¿en dónde está Hinata?-

La niña se quedó pensando unos momentos y luego respondió. –Mi papi dijo que viniera con ustedes y que él iba a volver y nos esperaba allí… pero él se veía muy triste ¿Es porque tú nunca lo abrazas ni dejas que te sostenga la mano?-

Takumi miró curioso a la niña, a pesar de ser muy feliz, sentía terribles deseos asesinos de golpear a ese Sanshita por saberlo pareja de Misaki. Se retorcía de los celos al pensar que ellos dos hubiesen tenido intimidad pero al parecer, nuevamente, no era todo como se lo imaginaba.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso Misaki?- Le preguntó esperanzado.

-Es que… yo… yo nunca me casé con Hinata-.

Y eso era lo único que Takumi necesitaba saber… ahora serían completamente felices. Sin embargo quedaban unos cuantos asuntos por resolver y el tema Hinata y Rose eran los principales.

**Continuará…**

Bueno, otro capítulo y vamos acercándonos al final ¿Quién lo diría? Apareció otro personaje… xDD y justo al final del capítulo….

Lamento la tardanza, principalmente fue cansancio porque estoy trabajando y otra de las razones fue que estuve una semana sin conexión porque me robaron los cables del teléfono y por ende Internet. Lo demás fue cansancio T-T

Espero que les haya gustado el capi. Dejar a Takumi salir con Misaki sin terminar de cerrar varias cosas que tiene pendiente me pareció muy precipitado así que en el próximo capítulo veremos qué es lo que su odiosa familia le tiene preparado.

Tendremos… Celos, llantos, la ternura de Ai-chan y mucho, mucho amor… todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo de: "El Secreto de Misaki"

Besos =)

Sele

PD: antes de irme agradezco infinitamente por sus reviews a: **SunnyBunnyFunny**** , ****blackbutterflyyan****, ****SaaLiiieK**** amy249, Arehandora, ****ReaCGH**** , Ahome23, ****LuNaShinRa**** , mattina, ****SaaLiiieK**** , ****KRYSTI BLACK**

PD2: Dejo traducido el fragmento de la canción de Shania Twain _"You're still the one" _

Cuando te vi por primera vez, sentí amor.  
Y la primera vez que me tocaste, sentí amor.  
Y después de todo este tiempo, aun eres la persona que amo.


	17. Firmas y Documentos

**Disclaimer: **Kaichō wa Maid-sama! No me pertenece; pertenece a **Hiro Fujiwara**. Yo solo voy a jugar con sus hermosos personajes, sin pedir dinero por ello.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0- cambio de escena.

**Capítulo 17**

_All we need is just the two of us…_

_0x0x0x0x0x0x0_

Luego de esa gran y emotiva conversación con Takumi, la noche se le había hecho demasiada larga. No paró de pensar en todo lo que ambos habían hablado y cada palabra y gesto de ese hombre se le había grabado en su mente y no creía posible que pudiera olvidarlo jamás. No podía creer todo lo que Takumi sufrió en su ausencia, simplemente le parecía inverosímil pero claro, ella nunca había tenido la oportunidad para indagar sobre su pasado ya que la noche que ambos iban a aclarar sus asuntos terminó solo ella hablando de su familia y su huída de la gran y prestigiosa mansión Fujiwara.

Pensar que siendo tan hábil como era, fue doblegado y obligado a permanecer con gente que solo lo utilizaba y lo hacía sufrir la ponía furiosa. Sin embargo, comprendía que él tampoco tenía algo por qué luchar, siendo que la principal razón y confrontamiento con ellos había sido para volver a su lado y al descubrir que estaba "aparentemente felizmente casada y con una niña" no le dio más razones para oponerse a ellos.

Misaki suspiró, tantos malentendidos resultaron en la pérdida de muchos años de felicidad para todos. Empezando por ellos, siguiendo por Hinata, su madre y su hermana y finalmente su pequeña Ai.

Se lamentaba porque sabía que muy en el fondo Hinata seguía teniendo sentimientos por ella pero lamentablemente nunca podría corresponderle y eso lo sabía porque sin decirle intentó quererlo y amarlo pero nunca funcionó por eso no lo alimentó con falsas esperanzas para luego romper su buen corazón.

Lo sentía por su madre y su pequeña hermana porque seguramente si Takumi hubiese estado con ella, la hubiese persuadido o tal vez le hubiese ayudado a superar el miedo de leer esa carta… y de haberlo hecho antes… su madre ya estaría libre de su padrastro y éste pudriéndose en la cárcel junto con el cobarde y abusivo de su abuelo.

Y finalmente se sentía mal por el tiempo perdido de Takumi y Ai. Ambos hubiesen sido muy felices con la compañía del otro pero lamentablemente el tiempo no podía volverse atrás y lo mejor era que todos siguieran mirando hacia delante e intentar ser felices en el futuro. Pero principalmente, tendrían que disfrutar el presente que pintaba muy bien y de color de rosa para ella y Takumi.

Y pensando en cada año pasado y cada año que pasarían felices, Misaki se durmió a solo unos minutos antes del amanecer.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Cansado de llorar y lamentándose tener que empezar su vida de cero se encontraba Hinata. Había pasado la noche en vela y luego de la llamada de Usui no pudo contener más su sufrimiento.

…_Flash Back…_

Acababa de llegar al hotel, se encontraba en un estado algo patético pero no quería quebrarse en llanto, todavía no, aunque sabía que poco le faltaba.

Luego de hablar con Misaki y posteriormente haberle dado un buen golpe a Usui, la pequeña Ai le preguntó por qué había golpeado a su otro papi y él no tuvo más remedio que explicarle el por qué de sus actos. Le contó que como lo había hecho enfurecer lo había golpeado pero que había estado mal y no estaba orgulloso de sus actos. Era duro mentirle a la luz de sus ojos pero era aun peor decirle que había disfrutado golpear a su padre y él no era una persona cruel, sabía que de decirle eso a la niña la haría sufrir porque era impresionante lo mucho que se había apegado a ese sujeto en tan pocas horas…

Tomando una bocanada de aire y sonriéndole a la nena, terminaron de comer lo que Usui le había conseguido para Ai. Luego del anhelado postre, Hinata decidió que debía marcharse y planeaba llevarse a la pequeña con él solo que no contaba con que la niña quisiera quedarse más tiempo con su madre y su padre biológico.

-Papi, quiero quedarme con mami y con mi otro papi ¿puedo?- Le había pedido con esos ojitos tan inocentes y ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué no? Si no podía negarle nada. Suspirando nuevamente le concedió a la pequeña su pequeño deseo y la acompañó. Primero se dirigió a hablar con el director del hospital, ya que anteriormente le habían prohibido a la niña ingresar pero con su influencia, consiguió el permiso para que se quedara unos minutos con su madre.

Llegando a la habitación, se acuclilló frente a la pequeña y le dijo. –Ai, te dejaré aquí con tus papás. Yo iré de regreso al hotel y te veré más tarde por allí ¿de acuerdo?-

-¡Claro! Pero… ¿por qué estás tan triste?- Se animó a preguntar Ai al ver tan decaído al que consideraba su padre.

-Pequeña… no estoy triste, estoy cansado y necesito dormir. Tú mientras tanto, aprovecha el tiempo para hablar con tu otro papi y conocerlo más-.

-¡De acuerdo! Nos vemos más tarde papi… -La niña lo abrazó fuertemente y le dijo. –Te quiero mucho papi-. Y con eso casi lo hace ahogarse en llanto.

Luego la niña entró y Hinata caminó de regreso al hotel apagando inclusive su móvil, no quería llegar demasiado rápido quería ver pasar gente, imaginar que no tenía problemas de los que preocuparse y disfrutar del viaje que había realizado pero aunque lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas no lo había conseguido. Seguía sintiéndose derrotado y la verdad no tenía motivos para luchar, Misaki siempre lo vería como un amigo o como su hermano, la mejor persona del mundo y el padrino de su hija pero nada más.

Para cuando llegó a la suite del hotel eran eso de las diez de la noche y se extrañaba que ni Misaki ni la niña estuvieran de regreso. Entonces escuchó como el teléfono de la habitación comenzaba a sonar, así que se apresuró a atenderlo.

-Buenas noches, señor Shintani, hablo de recepción para comunicarle que tiene una llamada entrante del presidente de los bancos Walker-. Le dijo una joven con un perfecto acento británico.

-Tomaré la llamada, muchas gracias-.

-Shintani, veo que has vuelto. Recién me comunicaron que habías regresado por eso decidí llamarte-.

-Dime que es lo que quieres Usui-. Respondió cortante.

-Te estuve llamando desde temprano porque Misaki deberá permanecer hasta mañana al medio día en observación y como la niña estaba aquí pues, era para hacértelo saber. En este momento se encuentra dormida y está conmigo en mi departamento-.

-¿No está contigo en la mansión Walker?- Preguntó disgustado ¿Por qué demonios tenía a su princesa en un departamento y no en la mansión principal?

-No es conveniente que suceda eso, podría generarle serios problemas a mi hija y eso es lo que menos deseo en este mundo. –Suspiró cansado. – Pero tenía la obligación de decirte el paradero de la niña y el estado de su madre para no preocuparte-.

-¿Ella… preguntó por mí?- se atrevió a cuestionar aunque con miedo.

-Sí, preguntó si tú estabas de acuerdo pero al no encontrarte ni siquiera en tu móvil no le quedó más que conformarse aunque, la niña estaba muy preocupada por ti-.

-Dile que estoy bien y que sea buena niña. Iré a verlas mañana al hospital-. Y con eso terminó la llamada.

…_Fin Flash Back…_

Confesaba que se sentía terriblemente derrotado y la perspectiva de no ver tan seguido a la niña lo enloquecía de dolor pero a la vez, siempre tuvo la corazonada de que tarde o temprano Usui regresaría por ellas y que Misaki lo perdonaría. Y no la culpaba.

Siempre supo que sufriría por abrirle su corazón a Misaki y a la niña pero no le importó porque tenía la pequeña esperanza de que seguirían siempre así aunque Misaki no lo amara. Sabía que era egoísta por pensarlo pero no lo podía evitar y aunque era patético se sentía feliz en esa mentira.

Ahora su corazón se lo estaba reclamando y no podía más que llorar la pérdida de sus ilusiones.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Temprano en la mañana, Ai se despertó en un lugar al que no estaba acostumbrada y sintió algo de miedo. No veía a su madre en ninguna parte y Hinata tampoco estaba cerca de ella. La habitación en la que se encontraba era muy grande y luminosa pero no había ni un solo juguete como para distraerla. Fue entonces cuando la situación la superó y rompió en llanto.

Takumi que luego de haberse dado un baño, estaba preparando el desayuno corrió a su lado preocupado por el repentino exabrupto.

-Ai-chan ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien?- Se acercó a la cama preocupado por el llanto de la pequeña.

Ai lo miró confundida y luego todos los acontecimientos llegaron a su cabecita haciéndola sonrojar por haberse asustado tanto.

-Oh… eres tu papi… es que-. No pudo evitar llorar un poquito y continuó. –Estaba sola y no sabía en donde estaba… pero tú estás aquí conmigo-.

Se levantó de la cama y se abrazó al cuello de Takumi, quién confundido por la reacción de la niña la abrazó para tratar de tranquilizarla. Eso de la paternidad lo estaba volviendo loco, esa niña era muy cariñosa y demostrativa y él que no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con niños le resultaba muy extraño.

-Ya… estoy aquí y no me iré a ningún lado. Solo estaba preparando algo para que desayunemos-.

-¿Tu sabes cocinar?- Le preguntó con ilusión reparando por primera vez en el delantal y la manopla que su padre traía consigo.

-Sí, espero que te guste lo que te preparé-.

-¡Claro que sí!-

Takumi cargó a la niña y la llevó a higienizarse. Agradecía a Misaki y Hinata que la chiquita era independiente o de lo contrario no sabría qué hacer. Una vez que la niña terminó de hacer sus cosas, Takumi la cargó nuevamente y la llevó a la cocina a desayunar.

Takumi nuevamente se había lucido, le había preparado un desayuno inglés que incluía té, huevos revueltos, sobre una rebanada de pan tostado. También había preparado algunas salchichas asadas al horno para acompañar. Y finalmente avena con leche. Cuando Ai vio todo eso quedó gratamente sorprendida pero de tanto que había no se decidía que comer primero.

-¡Todo se ve muy bien!-Exclamó.

-Me alegro que te guste. Ahora desayunaremos y luego iremos unos momentos a mi oficina y finalmente, iremos por tu mamá-. Y con la afirmación de la pequeña, terminaron de desayunar y comenzaron con la pequeña agenda que había programado su padre para ambos.

Al rato…

El presidente de los bancos Walker y la pequeña niña (aun desconocidas por todos) entraron a la presidencia del tan prestigioso banco por unos importantes papeles que había ordenado que su abogado tuviera listos a primera hora. Y las miradas curiosas no se hicieron esperar más nadie se atrevió a preguntar nada impertinente. Sin embargo, la secretaria del apuesto bancario miraba con recelo a la niña, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por el joven.

-¿Sucede algo, Sarah?- Preguntó molesto y arqueando una ceja.

-No, señor Walker-. Contestó sumisa.

-Entonces, hazme el favor de no mirar de esa manera tan desagradable a la niña-.

-¿Disculpe?- Le cuestionó impertinente y escandalizada.

-Lo que escuchaste, ahora deja de mirarla así-.

-Lo siento señor-. Se disculpó avergonzada.

Ya fuera del banco y camino al hospital la niña miró a su padre. Y se preguntó si había hecho algo mal para que esa mujer la mirara de esa manera.

-No, pequeña. Tú no has hecho nada malo-. Le contestó sin que la pequeña formulara la pregunta, sorprendiéndola.

-Es que esa señora me miró feo-.

-No le des importancia Ai-chan-. Le sonrió y salieron rumbo al auto de Takumi para ir finalmente al hospital.

Cuando las dos personas más amadas por Misaki llegaron a visitarla, no pudo evitar que sus ojos brillaran de manera muy especial. En esos momentos se sentía tan bien, a pesar de tener varios hematomas y estar algo cansada por la falta de sueño.

-Ai-chan… Te extrañé pequeña-. Le dijo cuando la niña fue corriendo a abrazarla fuertemente.

-Yo también mami pero papi me cuidó bien… y lo mejor de todo que me hizo un desayuno gigante-. Le dijo alegre y haciendo gestos con sus manitos.

Misaki volvió a abrazarla y le pasó el control remoto de la pantalla plana de la habitación y se dirigió a Takumi. – ¿Cómo te sentiste con ella a solas?-

-Genial, no me causó ningún contratiempo, es una niña muy educada y obediente-. Suspiró y sin más se acercó y la abrazó con fuerzas. –Gracias por haberme permitido interactuar con ella, me has hecho inmensamente feliz, Misa-chan-.

Misaki se sonrojó pero se alegró mucho con por verlo tan contento. Sonriendo, la sorprendió cuando la besó en los labios abrazándola aún más fuerte.

-Yo también te extrañé-. Le dijo haciendo un puchero, haciendo que Misaki se derritiera por dentro y que riera por lo infantil que estaba siendo.

-Igual yo-.

Ya poniéndose serio, Takumi le entregó los papeles de la herencia a Misaki para que los firmara y finalmente quedara absolutamente todo a su nombre. Ella, agradecida procedió a firmarlo pero al ver la suma de dinero casi le da un ataque cardíaco.

-¿Qué sucede Misaki?- Le preguntó Takumi al verle la cara.

-Esto… esto es muchísimo dinero-. Le dijo entre tartamudeos.

-Pero si es lo que tu padre te dejó, cosa que realmente me parece impresionante. Sabía que tenía una cuenta con esa cantidad tan impresionante dando vueltas en nuestros bancos pero nunca asocié ese nombre contigo…ya que no se registraban movimientos, solo incrementos por la mantención de la cuenta aquí-.

-Pero ¿cómo? Mi padre expresó en su carta que no iba a ser mucho lo que dejaba-.

-Tal vez lo hizo por precaución. Pensando que si sabían de la existencia de todo este capital te pondría en peligro- Le dijo con lógica.- Incluso, me atrevería a decir que ahora eres una de las personas más ricas de todo Japón-.

-Esto es muy inesperado-.

-Solo tienes que firmar y todo será legalmente tuyo-.

Misaki estaba muy confundida pero no dio marcha atrás y firmó el documento que la hacía la heredera indiscutida de la fortuna Ayuzawa.

-Otra cosa más, aquí tienes una carta que estaba en la caja fuerte y que revisando los archivos, exigía que se le entregara a la persona que heredara la fortuna, es decir, tú-. Takumi le entregó un sobre amarillento pero perfectamente conservado, el mismo tipo del de la carta anterior.

Misaki tomó el sobre con la mano temblorosa pero no se atrevió a abrirlo, era mucho por el momento.

-Misaki… hay una cosa más que deseo que firmes pero… deberás confiar en mí-. Le dijo con tono serio.

-¿Qué es… lo que quieres que firme?-

-Esta acta de matrimonio-. Le entregó el documento previamente firmado por testigos y juez de paz, solo faltaba su firma, adjuntando también la legítima paternidad de la niña.

-¿Qué?- Gritó asustando a pequeña que estaba mirando los dibujos animados tranquilamente.

-Nos convertirá en marido y mujer en el acto. Creo que no disponemos de mucho tiempo pero no puedo obligarte a hacerlo si no lo deseas. Si firmas deberás confiar en mí y aceptar ser mí esposa legal en estos momentos-.

-¿Prometes que me explicarás todo con lujo de detalles?- Le exigió controlando su aura demoníaca porque le parecía muy extraño todo eso, sin embargo, accedió y firmó el acta.

Takumi dejó salir el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y la besó. –Por supuesto que te contaré todo. Es más si no me equivoco… todo se revelará en unos minutos…-

Y como si sus palabras hubiesen estado invocando algo, la puerta de la espaciosa habitación en la que Misaki se encontraba (ya dada de alta y en perfecto estado de salud) se abrió revelando a una hermosa mujer de pelo lacio rubio y mirada turquesa fulminante.

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí, Takumi?- Exigió saber con altanería y en perfecto inglés.

- Vaya Rose, que manera más despectiva utilizas para hablar-. La miro con cierto desprecio que hizo a Misaki… feliz.

-Contesta lo que te he preguntado-. Exigió nuevamente con el mismo tono autoritario.

-Pues yo… solo estoy recuperando el tiempo perdido con mi esposa e hija-.

La declaración que acababa de hacer Takumi había cambiado todo en cuestión de minutos. Había enfurecido a la sobrina nieta de la condesa de Inglaterra y también acababa de terminar de romper el corazón de Hinata que llegaba por Misaki y la niña.

**Continuará…**

**:.**

¡Hola, hola! Lamento nuevamente la tardanza, pero esto no sucederá de nuevo porque renuncié a mi trabajo y estoy más inspirada que nunca. =)

¡Así que si todo sigue bien la semana que viene tendremos conti!

Bien, ha pasado un tiempo desde mi última actualización y la verdad me da mucha pena porque la idea era sacar los capítulos de este fic una vez por semana. Pero no se preocupen, ahora que tengo tiempo libre nuevamente puedo actualizar como antes… (Aunque ya no le quede mucho al fic T-T)

En fin… Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, a mí en lo personal me ha gustado mucho pero… ustedes son los que juzgan.

Me despido hasta la próxima semana =)

Agradeciendo por sus hermosos reviews a: **Liax-ws**** , ****SunnyBunnyFunny**** , Ahome23, ****ReaCGH****, ****KRYSTI BLACK****, amy249, Licci, ****princess-alice-malfoy-granger****, Cheshire, vernica Delgado, otakugiirl **

Muchas, muchas gracias. Besos y abrazos…

Sele =)

La frase en inglés sacada de la canción From this moment on by Shania Twain dice:

*Solo necesitamos de nosotros dos*


	18. Camino a la Felicidad

**Disclaimer: **Kaichō wa Maid-sama! No me pertenece; pertenece a **Hiro Fujiwara**. Yo solo voy a jugar con sus hermosos personajes, sin pedir dinero por ello.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0- cambio de escena.

**Capítulo 18**

_…_

Después de la declaración inesperada de Takumi, la habitación permaneció por unos momentos en silencio. Y ese silencio que apenas había durado un minuto, parecía que duraría por siempre, incluso la pequeña se sentía incómoda ante el repentino cambio en la atmosfera.

Dando un paso adelante, Takumi se acercó peligrosamente a Rose, quién todavía lo miraba altiva y sin un ápice de vergüenza o arrepentimiento por haber irrumpido en la habitación de una persona no conocida por ella. Muy al contrario, sentía que estaba en todo su derecho de interrumpir ¿pero quienes se pensaban que era? ¿Cómo osaban en burlarse de ella? Ella, la sobrina nieta de la condesa. Eso no iba a quedarse así.

-Déjate de bromas querido. No es momento de que sigas con tus juegos-. Le habló seductoramente acortando la distancia hacia él.

Takumi rió de una manera que hizo que a todos los presentes (incluyendo a la niña) se le erizaran los cabellos. Ahora que sabía que tenía por quién pelear, nada, absolutamente nada en el mundo lo dominaría ni lo utilizaría más. Eso empezando por esa ambiciosa mujer que insistía hacerse con él, todo eso por cortesía de su abuelo.

…

Sir Thomas Walker, nombrado así por su majestad la reina de Inglaterra, se sentía extremadamente furioso con su hija, quién había escapado de su matrimonio por acuerdo luego de ser madre de un niño a quién adoró pero al no soportar su matrimonio debió dejarlo al cuidado de su familia.

Enfurecido con su hija Emily, Thomas ordenó una extensiva investigación para saber su paradero pero la mujer era tan escurridiza al conocer las artimañas de su padre que era imposible dar con ella. Su objetivo para aplacar la tristeza que sentía fue recorrer el mundo para luego volver más fuerte a desafiar a su familia y recuperar a su hijo que a pesar de amarlo no la dejaron que se lo llevara con ella. Sin embargo, su recorrido por el mundo la llevó a Japón en donde conoció a Takuma Usui otro aristocrático hombre realmente bueno, y extremadamente inteligente de quién sin quererlo o evitarlo se enamoró perdidamente dándole un nuevo hijo llamado Takumi Usui.

Emily a pesar de ser feliz con el padre de Takumi nunca pudo evitar recordar a su otro pequeño quién en esos momentos contaba con dos años y medio. Y por ello, como mujer y madre, la felicidad nunca sería completa hasta poder ver a su otro hijo y abrazarlo fuertemente.

Cierto día que comenzó a sentirse muy débil decidió que como precaución se haría unos exámenes de rutina y siendo que ya se había establecido con una nueva familia, esta vez llena de amor, le pidió a su nuevo esposo que por favor la llevara con su pequeño Gerard para abrazarlo una vez más.

Ambos sabían que llegar a Inglaterra y enfrentarse al patriarca de la prestigiosa familia Walker sería casi como desafiar a la reina pero ellos estaban muy bien afianzados y tenían confianza que saldrían adelante y por qué no, obtener la ansiada bendición de la cabeza de la familia una vez presentado el nuevo integrante prodigio de la misma.

Pero…

Nada sucedió como lo planeado…

Días antes de viajar nuevamente a su país natal, Emily fue en busca de sus exámenes médicos y con horror descubrió que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida a causa de un pequeño tumor que crecía a pasos agigantados en su cerebro y resultaba aun más peligroso extirparlo. Emily Walker lloró su tragedia en silencio sin comentarle a nadie de su enfermedad y decidió pasar los pocos meses de vida que le quedaba con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro para poder disfrutar de su pequeño hijo y ver una vez más a su primogénito.

Y una vez obtenido el permiso (reluctante) de su médico clínico, Emily, Takuma y el pequeño Takumi abordaron el avión con destino a Inglaterra que sería sin duda alguna el comienzo de las pesadillas de cualquier persona bajo el yugo del jefe de la familia.

En primer lugar cuando llegaron fueron despreciados por la familia Walker. Emily fue tratada de ramera y se le negó rotundamente ver a Gerard. Takuma al ver a su mujer siendo agredida de esa manera cruel, se impuso ante su suegro y le exigió que respetara a su esposa. Este acto descarado enfureció de tal manera a Thomas que quedó completamente sin habla.

Días más tarde y en forma de accidente, Takuma muere en un confuso episodio a la salida de una juguetería, en donde había ido exclusivamente por un regalo para su pequeño hijo.

Emily lloró mares de lágrimas por su amado esposo y comprendió entonces que su padre jamás la perdonaría. Y así fue, inclusive después de la cremación de su esposo al confesarle a su progenitor que estaba muriendo no accedió a dejarle ver a su otro hijo, quién ya a temprana edad presentaba problemas de salud.

-Eso es lo que te mereces por mujerzuela, nunca volverás a ver a mi nieto-. Le había dicho fríamente mirándola a la cara y sin un ápice de arrepentimiento. Esa había sido la estocada final para la mujer que había luchado por buscar la felicidad.

A partir de ese momento, Emily fue recluida en la residencia Walker para cuidar las apariencias, ya que nunca se dio a conocer que ella había huido de su casa, sino que simplemente había sido enviada al extranjero para un tratamiento por problemas de salud. _Que irónico_ pensaba sola en su lamento.

En cuanto al pequeño Takumi, su abuelo aunque disgustado por tener a un bastardo en la familia, no dejó pasar oportunidad para ver que tan lejos ese chiquillo podría llegar y ordenó a que se le practicaran los más complejos exámenes de coeficiente intelectual y al ver los resultados, impresionado ideó un plan a futuro. Fue entonces cuando el niño fue separado de su madre y fue enviado a Japón al cuidado de sus abuelos paternos. Muriendo así de tristeza su pobre madre en la soledad de la mansión Walker.

Pasaron los años y para Thomas Walker el tiempo de Gerard ya era escaso, así que con mucho malestar y desprecio ordenó llamar a ese ser que había sido llevado lejos del seno de su familia. Los informes regulares de los Usui, le contaban con gran entusiasmo que el joven era un prodigio y que todo lo que hacía le resultaba aburrido y como estaba ya en la mayoría de edad lo dejaron entrar a una escuela con la condición de que cuando fuera llamado por los Walker debería acceder sin oponer resistencia. Cuando él se enteró de la situación casi pierde el control ¿cómo se atrevían a hacer las cosas por su cuenta? ¿Es que acaso no había sido lo suficientemente claro? Pensaba furioso. Estuvo a punto de cometer una locura contra esa familia, más se tranquilizó al meditarlo mejor ya que eran personas con cierta relevancia en el país y no se pasaría inadvertido para las autoridades.

En cambio, decidió que si ese mocoso estaba feliz con la pequeña libertad que tenía, cuando se la quitara sufriría más por haber probado por tan poco tiempo ese derecho. Sonriendo con sus maldades, nuevamente ideó un plan solo que este sería a corto plazo ya que cierta condesa pretendía hacerle favores a su hermana la duquesa de York, quién exigía que su nieta se casara con uno de los más poderosos hombres de Inglaterra y a falta de Gerald, Takumi haría su aparición estelar y que mejor para tener mayor contacto con la realeza que casando a ese bastardo con Rose Anglesey.

…

Para colmo de males, esa mujer estaba siendo supuestamente castigada al no ser emparejada con un noble, pero aparentemente cuando los presentaron, la mirada lujuriosa que le dedicó le indicó que esa mujer sería un dolor de cabeza. Maldito viejo, decía todo el tiempo Takumi en su mente.

-Acabo de explicarte que es lo que estoy haciendo aquí. No deseo que permanezcas cerca de mi familia por más tiempo. Lárgate-. Siseó tomándola no tan delicadamente del brazo.

Ella por su parte cuando Takumi la tomó del brazo perdió instantáneamente la valentía. Era cierto que lo había provocado varias veces pero aunque siempre lo hacía enfadar, no oponía resistencia a sus descaros aunque jamás había accedido a tener intimidad con ella y eso lo ponía furiosa. Sin embargo, realmente se preocupó y la humilló ver esa mirada tan decidida y fulminante. Algo había cambiado en él y se encontraba justamente en la misma habitación que ella.

-¡Esto no se quedará así!- Le afirmó con fuerza pero sin caer tan bajo para gritar y armar un escándalo. –Y tu, no creas que casándote con el solucionaras algo. Takumi me pertenece y ni tú ni nadie lo apartará de mi lado-. Miró despectiva a Misaki y le habló en rápido inglés para intimidarla.

-A mi parecer ya lo hice y no creo que tenga nada que solucionar. Ahora hazme el enorme favor de retirarte de mi habitación antes de que te demande por acoso. No pienses que soy una ignorante porque te equivocarás mucho conmigo-.

Misaki estaba que echaba fuego y aunque con los años había aprendido a mantener calmado su temperamento (principalmente debido a su trabajo y la paciencia que requería) no pudo evitar soltar algo de lo que pensaba en el momento. Y peor fue que su "estate quieta" fuera en un perfecto y fluido ingles. Rose estaba atónita por su atrevimiento.

-¿Qué quieres demandarme? ¿Quién diablos crees que eres?-

-Ayuzawa Misaki, abogada. No es un gusto-. Le dijo sin extenderle la mano. Misaki giró un poco su cabeza y miró a Takumi que estaba al borde del ataque de risa y aclaró. –Me retracto Usui Misaki. Igualmente sigue sin ser un gusto-.

-_Demonios-_ Maldijo Rose para sus adentros, conocía ese apellido a la perfección y si era realmente ella, si la demandaba por más aristócrata que fuera saldría perdiendo porque en ese momento estaba hablando con una de las mejores abogadas del mundo entero. –Esto no creas que se quedará así-. Y con toda la ira del mundo salió maldiciendo internamente.

Takumi y Misaki se miraron mutuamente y estallaron en carcajadas pero cuando se dieron vuelta y vieron que Hinata estaba con la mirada muy triste callaron de inmediato sabiendo que tendrían que dar muchas explicaciones.

Aprovechando que Ai-chan estaba muy entretenida con los dibujos animados y cantando karaoke, Misaki se acercó a Hinata pero no supo bien como comenzar a hablar con él.

_..I always knew this day would come…_

-Misaki-chan-. Hinata, al ver la expresión tan preocupada y apenada decidió ayudarla por más que le doliera. – ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Si… muchas gracias por haberme salvado-.

- ¿Sabes? Me alegra verte bien… -

Misaki estaba a punto de dejar las lágrimas correr, sabía que ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano por eso no quería fingir el matrimonio. Hinata se veía devastado y ella no podía con la culpa.

-Hinata…-

-Sabes que es necesario que hablemos. Ai-chan está entretenida con los dibujos y está cantando, pensará que estamos solo hablando de tu salud… creo… que es el momento perfecto ¿no lo crees tú también Usui?- Por primera vez, después de mucho tiempo, se dirigió a Takumi de manera no hostil.

-Yo también lo creo…- Dijo mirándolo a los ojos con determinación y también admiración por ese hombre que había cuidado por tanto tiempo a su familia.

En la habitación el ambiente era tenso pero por primera vez, Ai no se sentía con esa presión en el cuerpo. Suponiendo que tenía que mantenerse serena, permaneció en silencio e intentando no llorar, pues sabía que su papi Hinata ya no viviría con ellos. Lo supo porque no era tonta y porque su otro papi estaría finalmente con su madre. Estaba confundida por el cambio que vendría pero sabía que su madre y su padre serían felices y que con el tiempo su papá del corazón también lo sería.

…_I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know you…_

Misaki les pidió a Hinata y a Takumi que tomaran asiento. Había una especie de sala de estar lejos de la pantalla y allí es donde los adultos fueron para conversar.

-Hinata, lamento….-

-No lo lamentes, que te hayas casado con Takumi, a pesar de todo, me hace muy feliz ¿sabes?- La interrumpió. Tanto Takumi como Misaki se sorprendieron con esa aclaración tan inesperada.

-¿Por… qué?- Le preguntó ella sintiendo escozor en sus ojos nuevamente.

- Porque sé que por fin serás feliz-. Takumi se sorprendió por esa respuesta y sintió un gran respeto por Hinata. Misaki por su parte había dejado correr las lágrimas.

-No he sido infeliz contigo-. Intentó animarlo sabiendo que en parte era verdad.

-Lo sé y te lo agradezco-. Tomó una bocanada de aire y continuó. No le estaba resultando tan fácil la confrontación después de todo. – Pero no he sabido hacerte sonreír como lo hace él. Sé muy bien que nuestra relación en ningún momento fue amorosa por mucho que lo intenté pero siempre envidié a Takumi por la manera que tiene de hacerte derretir con solo una mirada-.

-Shintani…-

-Esta será la última vez que hable de esto con ustedes así que por favor déjenme que aclaremos todo-. Volvió a suspirar. –Misaki-chan sabes perfectamente que siempre te he amado, espero no haberte hecho sentir incómoda con mis sentimientos pero aunque intenté solo ser tu amigo no pude lograrlo y tenerte cerca no lo hizo fácil tampoco. No me malinterpretes, no me arrepiento de haber estado con ustedes todo este tiempo al contrario me diste una hija y ahijada muy hermosa a la que adoro-.

-Hinata por favor…-

-Misaki déjalo continuar-. Urgió Takumi solemne.

… _The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph  
and hold you in my heart forever…_

_-_No voy a marcharme de sus vidas, no puedo hacer eso y por favor no me lo pidas. Me gustaría en lo posible mantener el contacto con Ai-.

-Eso no tienes ni que decirlo-. Dijo precipitadamente. –Sabes que ella te adora y no soportaría estar lejos de ti-.

-Además yo tampoco te lo pediría Shintani-.

Hinata sonrió tristemente. –Sé que todos seremos felices, ustedes lo merecen y sé que yo también lo seré algún día. Sin embargo, necesito unos días para organizar mis ideas y reorganizar mi vida. Por eso me iré a Japón antes que ustedes-.

-Entiendo-.

-Misaki cuando regresen los esperaré en el aeropuerto y llevaré a Ai de paseo-.

-Por supuesto-. Dijeron Takumi y Misaki en unísono.

-Shintani, debes saber que no pienso hacerlas infelices, haré todo para que tengan una sonrisa en su rostro siempre-.

-Eso no lo dudo-.

-Hinata… ¿podrás perdonarme algún día?-

-Misaki-chan, nunca me has hecho ningún mal. Aunque no seamos una pareja y nuestros sentimientos no sean los mismos, en primer lugar siempre serás mi amiga y eso no va a cambiar. No importa si tu marido es celoso-. Intentó bromear logrando aligerar un poco el ambiente al hacerlos reír.

-Pero por el momento les diré adiós…-

-Que sea un leve hasta luego-.

-Así será entonces, nos vemos en un par de días en Japón-. Y con eso se puso de pie guiñándoles el ojo y sonriéndoles coquetamente se dirigió a Ai.

La niña a duras penas se mantenía serena sin derramar una sola lágrima y eso enorgulleció enormemente a Hinata.

-Ai-chan…-

-Papi… ¿ya no te volveré a ver? - le preguntó sin llorar, con la mirada impasible heredada de su padre biológico.

-No digas eso tontita ¿no quieres volver a verme?-

-Por supuesto que sí… eres mi papi también-.

-Entonces nos veremos siempre porque yo siempre voy a querer verte-.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo hoy?-

Hinata sintió su corazón doler al ver como la niña intentaba controlar sus sentimientos. – Hoy no será posible princesa, verás… iré a casa pero cuando vuelvas iré a recogerte al aeropuerto, iremos a pasear y a comer muchas cosas ricas-.

-¿Lo prometes?-

-Por supuesto-. Le dijo sonriendo, pero sin poder evitar que una traviesa lágrima rodara por su mejilla.

-Te quiero papi-. Lo abrazó con mucha fuerza pero sin permitir que sus lágrimas cayeran.

-Eres increíble princesa, siempre lo has sido. Eres igual a tu padre…-. Con un fuerte abrazo, Hinata se despidió de la niña y cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él fue cuando Ai se permitió llorar.

-Papi…-

Misaki lloraba como nunca pensó que lo haría, ni con Takumi había llorado tanto pues ahora sentía una especie de alegría mezclada con mucha pero mucha tristeza al separar a Ai de Hinata. Más comprendía que las cosas serían mejor así, dolería por un tiempo pero sería aun más doloroso si el tiempo siguiera pasando.

-Mami… Papi…- Ai corrió hacia sus padres y lloró muchísimo hasta quedarse dormida. Takumi, quién sentía a través de su piel el sufrimiento de la niña no pudo evitar que una lágrima se escapara de sus ojos. Había sido desgarrador ver la fortaleza de esa criatura y como resistió hasta el final para no causarle más dolor a Hinata. Era muy duro, pero era una prueba más que el destino les ponía delante para alcanzar de a poco la felicidad completa.

…

…_Everyday that we had all the good all the bad  
I'll keep them here inside  
all the times we shared every place everywhere  
you touched my life  
Yeah one day we'll look back we'll smile and we'll laugh  
but right now we just cry  
cause it's so hard to say goodbye…  
_

**Continuará…**

**:.**

¿Qué tal? Les gustó… ya falta tan poco… T-T

Intentaré llegar al veinte son solo dos capítulos más… pero después de eso, alargarlo arruinaría la historia. Además que se me ocurrieron un par de ideas para otros fics, de este fandom y de Inuyasha =)

Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, eso de la condesa y duquesa me traumó, aunque intenté hacerlo más o menos, recuerden que esto es un fic y que bueno no tiene que ser taaaaaaaaan perfecto xDD

Muchísimas gracias por leer, espero que comenten y me digan que les pareció. Leo todos los reviews aunque la mayoría de las veces no los conteste pero cualquier duda o sugerencia me dicen ;)

Me despido entonces mandándoles un beso grande y agradezco por sus reviews a:

**Arehandora, ****mattinacm****, ****ReaCGH**** , amy249, ****SunnyBunnyFunny**** , ****SaaLiiieK****, Licci, ****CarolinaU-Cullen Swan**

Sele =)

Traducción de los fragmentos de la canción I'll always remember you by Miley Cyrus... me pareció genial para el capi ¿que dicen? =)

*I always knew this day would come* Siempre supe que este día llegaría

*The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph and hold you in my heart forever*

Los momentos que tuvimos, los tendré como una fotografía y te llevaré en mi corazón siempre

*Everyday that we had all the good all the bad  
I'll keep them here inside  
all the times we shared every place everywhere  
you touched my life  
Yeah one day we'll look back we'll smile and we'll laugh  
but right now we just cry  
cause it's so hard to say goodbye*

Todos los días que tuvimos, todo lo bueno, todo lo malo

Lo tendré aquí conmigo

Y los momentos que compartimos, en cada lugar, en todas partes

Marcaste mi vida

si, un día miraremos hacia atras, sonreiremos y reiremos

pero en este momento solo lloramos

porque es tan difícil decir adiós


	19. Noche de Bodas

**Disclaimer: **Kaichō wa Maid-sama! No me pertenece; pertenece a **Hiro Fujiwara**. Yo solo voy a jugar con sus hermosos personajes, sin pedir dinero por ello.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0- cambio de escena.

**Capítulo 19**

0x0x0x0x0x0x0

_Mi pequeña Misaki: _

_Imagino que debes estar muy sorprendida con la herencia que he dejado para ti. No puedo evitar imaginar los gestos que en estos momentos estarás haciendo teniendo en cuenta la última carta, discúlpame pero tus gestos cuando te sorprendes son muy tiernos. Por favor hija, no te enfades, espero que entiendas que a pesar de mi adicción al juego nunca pensé en dejarte desamparada, ni a ti ni a tu madre. _

_Que puedas leer esta nueva carta (sin importar cuánto tiempo te lleve) significa que has podido y has superado los obstáculos que tu abuelo y Shintani han puesto en tu camino. Eso me alivia (y aunque no esté sé que serás capaz de llegar hasta esta etapa) puesto que tengo mucha fe en ti. _

_En cuanto a la herencia… hubiese sido muy complicado dejar en mi testamento la verdadera cantidad de dinero o algo destinado para tu madre, ya que tu abuelo se encargaría de indagar y sacar todo provecho de la misma, sin embargo, al dejar toda nuestra fortuna a tu nombre confío en que le entregarás a tu madre lo que consideres necesario, eso lo dejaré a tu criterio pues se que harás lo correcto y te repito, confió mucho en ti. _

_Recibiendo esta carta te hago heredera absoluta de mi fortuna y solo tú sabrás como utilizarla. _

_He sido una persona muy complicada, la última etapa de mi vida no hice más que causarles sufrimientos a ti y a tu madre pero (aunque no espero que me entiendan ni perdonen) disfruté mucho con ustedes todo el tiempo vivido y a pesar de que los últimos meses me comporté como un idiota y un cobarde nunca dejé de amarlas. _

_Hija mía, las últimas palabras que te diré serán las siguientes…_

"_No dejes que nadie se interponga en tus metas, lo que decidas hacer con tu vida estará bien. Trata de ser feliz en todo momento y vive una vida saludable y en armonía" _

_Nunca pongas en duda que te amo y que te amé y aunque me duela dejarla adoro a tu madre como no tienes idea. Se me hace muy difícil pensar que de un momento para otro ya no estaré con ustedes pero espero que sepas que siempre fui feliz. _

_Sin más que decirte espero que seas muy feliz y que mis nietos o nietas sean tan hermosos como tú, pequeña. _

_Siempre estarán en mi corazón…_

_Papá_

0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Suspirando pero sin derramar ninguna lágrima, Misaki dobló la carta que por tanto tiempo estuvo en la bóveda central del banco Walker. Por fin concluía esa dolorosa parte de su vida y ahora sentía que por fin podía salir adelante. Y todo ese rencor que le había guardado a su padre, aunque no había desaparecido del todo por su cobarde acción, había disminuido considerablemente y se encontraba en paz con ella misma.

Sentada todavía en el taxi que la llevaría junto a Takumi y la pequeña a la suite del hotel, Misaki sintió la mano de su ahora flamante esposo. Vaya, quién hubiera imaginado que ese viaje para poder comenzar a controlar las riendas de su complicada vida la llevarían a reunirse con el que fue su primer y único amor y padre de su dulce hija.

-Misaki ¿te encuentras bien?- Preguntó preocupado por la falta de emociones en el rostro de su esposa. Esperaba que al menos llorara pero nada de eso había pasado y eso era muy extraño.

Mirándolo directo a sus ojos le respondió. –Ahora lo estoy, me siento muy bien al saber que mi padre a pesar de todo siempre pensó en nosotras. Aunque sigo muy dolida por la salida que eligió, después de tanto tiempo finalmente puedo estar tranquila-.

Takumi le sonrió de la manera más sincera y hermosa y ella estuvo segura de que si no hubiese estado sentada, sus piernas no hubiesen resistido tanta belleza.

-Me alegro mucho por ti Misa-chan-.

Una vez que llegaron al hotel, Takumi bajó con Ai recostada en brazos. La sotenía con tanta delicadeza y a la vez con protección que al ver esa escena, Misaki se sintió completa y llena de dicha.

Cuando ingresaron al lujoso complejo la gente que estaba en el hall del hotel se sorprendió al ver a Takumi Walker en compañía de esa linda mujer y mucho más aun cuando repararon en la mirada que el joven banquero le dirigía a la pequeña.

Para la gente, el joven Walker era una persona con una personalidad enigmática y un intelecto envidiable, además de que era también el hombre más codiciado de Londres y hasta incluso toda Inglaterra. Su fortuna, su gran apariencia y esa mirada esmeralda tan profunda era un combo perfecto que ninguna mujer se quería perder.

Pero ahora verlo ahí con una joven tan bella y con una niña, todas las personas que habían reconocido a Takumi se preguntaban cual era la relación de ellos. Y eso comenzaba a irritar tanto a Misaki como al susodicho.

-Misaki-. Le dijo indicándole con la mirada que siguieran caminando hacia su habitación. Ella simplemente asintió con tranquilidad.

Una vez dentro de la suite, Takumi le pidió que le indicara la habitación de la niña para poder recostarla. Misaki se sorprendió con el requerimiento, pensaba recostarla ella, pero comprendía la necesidad de padre de poder hacerlo él aunque sea una vez. Habían pasado cinco largos años después de todo y sentía esa necesidad.

Una vez que la niña estuvo en su cama cómoda, Takumi salió y se encontró con Misaki esperando por él. Sonriendo para sus adentros, se acercó cual felino acechando a su presa y la envolvió en un abrazo desesperado. La amaba demasiado y no pensaba desperdiciar un solo momento a su lado.

-Takumi-. Suspiró…

-No tienes idea lo mucho que te he extrañado… tenerte así, es más de lo que alguna vez soñé-.

-Yo también… yo también te he extrañado demasiado… nunca he podido dejar de hacerlo-.

-Ven-.

Takumi sin romper el abrazo la llevó hasta un mullido sillón de la sala de estar y luego llamó al servicio de habitación y pidió dos te. Tenían mucho de qué hablar más ahora que estaban repentinamente casados y que tenían que enfrentarse con su abuelo y la persistente de Rose. Se mantuvieron abrazados hasta que golpearon la puerta con el té que habían ordenado.

-Ahora que no tendremos interrupciones podremos hablar tranquilos-. Le comentó Takumi dando el primer sorbo a su te.

-Y vaya que tenemos de que hablar-. Misaki bebió un poco de la infusión y continuó. -¿Por qué nos casamos tan repentinamente?-

- Siempre tan directa Misa-chan-. Sonrió con picardía y le dijo. –En primer lugar no quería que huyeras de mí y en segundo lugar, porque ahora más que nunca necesito fuerzas para por fin enfrentarme a mi familia. Este es un documento perfectamente legal y no van a poder hacer nada para impedir que me vaya de aquí contigo. No pienso seguir siendo infeliz y mucho menos pienso alejarme de ustedes dos-.

-Takumi… no tenía pensado escapar de ti-

-No quiero que lo veas como si te estuviera utilizando, en verdad te amo. Si hubiese otra forma para salir de aquí sin ponerlas en peligro a ustedes, lo haría sin tener que recurrir a un método tan bajo pero créeme cuando te digo que mi abuelo no se cansaría de ponernos dificultades o incluso hacerlas desaparecer-.

-Me… me alegra en verdad… ser… ser tu esposa Takumi-.

-Eres tan linda Misa-chan-.

-¡Oye, no te burles de mí!- Le dijo tratando de ocultar su vergüenza, se sentía muy feliz con el solo hecho de saberse su esposa, sin importar en la forma que se habían casado.

-Pero no creas que esto será todo, cuando regresemos a Japón nos casaremos nuevamente con la ceremonia tradicional y festejaremos nuestra felicidad-.

Como Misaki no supo cómo expresarle con palabras su felicidad, se fue acercando lentamente a Takumi y lo besó. Él se sorprendió pero aceptó su cariño, amor y ese gesto tan tierno. Pasaban los años y Misaki no parecía cambiar, aparentemente seguiría siendo tímida para estas cuestiones. Sonrió felizmente en sus brazos.

Cuando Misaki sintió sus párpados cerrarse, dando un bostezo se puso de pie. Habían sido muchas emociones, y como resultado de ello su mente le pedía a casi gritos que descansara. Sin embargo, a la vez su corazón y su cuerpo no parecían querer despegarse de su ahora flamante esposo.

-Vamos, debes descansar, lo más importante lo hemos hablado. Solo resta poder deshacerme de ese viejo manipulador y nos marcharemos-. Le sonrió.

Misaki suspirando lo miró con cansancio. –A pesar de que todo entre nosotros ha resultado bien, en Japón tengo mis propios problemas. No te he contado nada y es por eso que estoy aquí en primer lugar-.

-¿Cómo es eso?- Quiso saber, curioso por la expresión que Misaki tenía en esos momentos.

-Cuando decidí leer la primera carta que mi padre me dejó no sabía nada de lo que pasaba entre mi abuelo, el tío de Hinata y mi padre. Nobuhiro Shintani era socio de mi padre y junto con mi abuelo estuvieron complotando para poder hacerse con la fortuna de mi familia y ahora entiendo porqué-. Misaki le entregó la última carta de su padre a Takumi y le pidió que la leyera. Y cuando por fin terminó de leer; sorprendido y enojado contuvo los deseos asesinos contra ese sujeto. Pensar que Hinata era tan diferente a su tío…

-Es impresionante la codicia humana-. Fue lo único que se aventuró a decir.

-Con estas cartas bien ocultas y bajo mi custodia, ahora que tengo la herencia completa podré encarcelar a estos dos sujetos por un buen tiempo. De hecho, inicié una investigación para buscar evidencias sobre todo este tema y me encontré con la desagradable sorpresa de que los padres de Hinata no tuvieron solo un accidente. El auto no contaba con frenos y los neumáticos fallaron también-.

-¿Estás queriendo decir que Nobuhiro Shintani fue el responsable de toda esa tragedia?-

-Así es… - Suspiró. –No puedo dejar estas clases de cosas seguir su curso. Esa gente tiene que pagar y no pienso descansar hasta conseguirlo-.

-En verdad eres la mejor, no te hacen justicia los rumores 'Abogada-endemoniada'- Rió al ver sus expresiones tan graciosas.

-¿También me siguen los apodos en ese campo?- Preguntó consternada, no solo en la preparatoria era la presidenta endemoniada… aun en el presente continuaba recibiendo apodos pero lo cierto era que muchas cosas nunca cambiaban.

Sin poder contener la risa, Takumi tomó en sus brazos a Misaki (al estilo princesa) y se dispuso a llevarla a su habitación, para consternación de la chica.

-¡O…Oye Takumi!… ¿Qué haces?- Le preguntó con los colores de su rostro cambiando violentamente a medida que llegaban a la que supuso correctamente que era su habitación.

-¿A dónde crees, Misa-chan?- Ella no le dijo nada y siguió avanzando. Con su pie abrió la puerta, se dirigió con cuidado hasta la espaciosa cama matrimonial y la recostó como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana. – No pensabas que me iba a marchar ¿o sí? Desde luego que eso no va a suceder ya que… ahora estamos casados, sería algo descortés que deje a mi linda esposa sola en la 'noche de bodas'-.

-P…pero-.

-Sin peros, Misaki Usui… Ahora eres mía y no pienso alejarme de ti…-

-Pero Ai… ella está durmiendo y si ¿y si despierta y nos ve o escucha?-

-Descuida, ella está muy cansada como para despertarse… De cualquier manera, ella sabe o al menos intuye que a partir de este momento viviré con ustedes, es más, no creo que le desagrade la idea-. Sonrió para dejarla más tranquila.

Lo cierto era que todas esas excusas eran eso, excusas. Estaba muy nerviosa, desde esa única vez que estuvo con él nunca había estado con ningún otro hombre así que contaba con una experiencia relativamente nula. Se sentía avergonzada.

-¿Por qué estás tan roja?-

-Es… bueno, es que yo… no… bueno, no…-. Sentía que iba a morir de la vergüenza allí mismo. Y Takumi no le estaba ayudando mirándola con esa mirada hambrienta, que recordaba a la perfección.

-¿Qué sucede Misaki?- Preguntó ahora serio y preocupado.

-Es que no he estado con nadie desde esa vez… y bueno… no es como si me sintiera bien. Supongo que con todo el tiempo pasado tu…-

-Me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra-.

¿Acaso se burlaba de ella? Su enojo comenzaba a salir a la superficie. – ¿Estás feliz, solo por eso?-

-No me malinterpretes, es simple orgullo masculino pero en verdad me has hecho feliz. Esto no debería decírtelo pero ya que tú has sido lo suficientemente linda en confesarme tu 'castidad' debo decirte que yo no estoy mejor que tu-.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Luego cuando se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba decirle abrió muy grande los ojos y se sonrojó.

-No he estado con nadie en todo este tiempo. Nadie se puede comparar contigo y a pesar que intenté olvidarte después de que pensé que estabas con Shintani no pude-.

Ambos sonrieron, tenían más cosas en común de lo que pensaban.

-Por eso… Misaki… no esperes que sea muy gentil contigo… al menos esta noche… liberaré toda la pasión que siento por ti y que por tanto tiempo anheló salir-.

Asintiendo embelesada ante su mirada esmeralda y su voz gutural Misaki solo se dejó amar…

Primero comenzó a sacarle la ropa lentamente y provocándola, de esa manera, él mismo se sacaba también los nervios que sentía al estar con ella nuevamente. Realmente la había extrañado y pensaba hacérselo sentir, ya había escuchado sus palabras ahora… lo sentiría.

Una vez ambos desnudos, comenzaron a besarse con desesperación y ansiedad. Después de mucho tiempo al fin podrían volver a sentir sus pieles, sus respiraciones agitadas y sus corazones latiendo a unísono.

Takumi acariciaba todas esas partes tan íntimas de ella que se le habían negado por esos casi seis años y Misaki mientras que se dejaba amar, también aprovechaba a recorrer el perfecto cuerpo de su esposo.

Finalmente cuando ambos estuvieron unidos, ambos dieron un grito de placer que de no haberse contenido hubiese sido escuchado hasta fuera de la suite. Se amaban.

Takumi comenzaba a moverse con ansiedad y desesperación y Misaki se aferraba a su espalda con miedo a que si lo soltaba desaparecería nuevamente.

-Te amo Misaki-. Le dijo entre gemidos y caricias.

-Te amo Takumi-. Respondió de igual manera, alcanzando ambos el placer máximo.

Respirando agitadamente y con sus corazones latiendo frenéticamente, Takumi permaneció unido a ella por lo que pareció una eternidad. No quería salir de ella, se sentía tan feliz y tan completo que solo pensar en salir de su comodidad lo hacía enojar.

-Mañana cuando despiertes estaré aquí contigo… y así será cada mañana por el resto de nuestras vidas Misaki-.

Los ojos de Misaki se humedecieron con esa declaración y asintió sin poder evitar que esas gotas salinas que se estaban formando en sus ojos dorados cayeran. –Se que así será Takumi, nunca más te dejaré ir…-

-Descansa ahora Misa-chan… Yo velaré tu sueño y de paso admiraré tu belleza-. Cerró los ojos y luego dijo. –Aunque puede que después me den ganas de despertarte…-

-No digas esas cosas…. Son vergonzosas-. Con sus mejillas sonrojadas, sonrió pensando que sería genial que su esposo la despertara en la madrugada.

-Sigues siendo muy tierna Misaki-. Le dijo mirándola con picardía.

-No leas mis pensamientos… tú sigues siendo el mismo alien pervertido de siempre-.

Acomodándose más en su pecho, Misaki suspiró de felicidad. Todo estaba regresando a su cauce y todo comenzaba a ser como debía haber sido desde hace mucho tiempo. Solo quedaba cerrar el último capítulo en sus vidas y eso concluiría cuando Takumi se liberara del yugo de su manipulador abuelo y ella encerrara a las personas encargadas de encerrar a su padre en un callejón sin salida. Pero por esa noche, aunque sea disfrutaría de su marido al que nunca pudo dejar de amar y que supo que nunca podría dejar de hacerlo.

**Continuará… **

¡Gente linda! ¿Qué les pareció el ante último capítulo del fic? Quería darles un poquito de miel antes del tarro completo del final. Solo uno más y concluimos con esta linda historia (por lo menos en mi opinión)

Lamento la tardanza, espero poder actualizar la semana que viene pero tengan en cuenta que le próximo capítulo tiene que ser mucho más largo y el que termine de cerrar todo. =)

No tengo más que decirles que muchas gracias por haber leído hasta acá… Espero que les haya gustado y que comenten y me dejen sus impresiones.

Muchas gracias por su tiempo y nos estamos leyendo…

Besos y abrazos.

Sele =3

Agradezco antes a:** barby-chan, mattinacm, blackbutterflyyan, SunnyBunnyFunny, Arehandora, Isa-U, amy249, Licci, hayato, Liax-ws, lanilla**

¡Además a todas las personas que agregaron alertas y favoritos! =)

BIG THANK YOU!


	20. La caída de un magnate malvado

**Disclaimer: **Kaichō wa Maid-sama! No me pertenece; pertenece a **Hiro Fujiwara**. Yo solo voy a jugar con sus hermosos personajes, sin pedir dinero por ello.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0- cambio de escena.

**Capítulo 20**

Temprano en la mañana, Takumi despertó sobresaltado. Había podido dormir tan solo unas escasas horas pero eso era normal, ya que la falta de sueño había sido gustosamente por velar el sueño de una de sus personas más preciadas; su flamante y hermosa esposa Misaki.

Todo había pasado muy rápido, su encuentro, el descubrimiento de su paternidad y sobre todo la aclaración de esos malos entendidos que los habían mantenido separados por esos largos cinco años. En ese tiempo se había perdido de muchas cosas; los meses de embarazo de la mujer que más amaba, el nacimiento de Ai, sus primeras palabras, sus primeros pasos… Se arrepentía enormemente el haberse alejado y más el no haberse impuesto a su malvado abuelo mucho antes pero a la vez, pensaba en su tristeza por el tiempo perdido que todo lo que había sucedido tenía su razón de ser. Todo pasaba por algo y en su entender eso los haría mucho más fuertes.

Dando un gran bostezo y estirando los brazos, Takumi decidió que ya era tiempo de comenzar el día. Debían enfrentar a su abuelo cuanto antes, ese infeliz seguramente ya estaría planeando alguna de las suyas ya que estaba más que seguro que Rose había ido en su ayuda y con el cuento de su matrimonio pero… ya nada podrían hacer para retenerlo. Su decisión estaba tomada y nada ni nadie impedirían que de una vez y para siempre comenzara a ser feliz.

Besando la frente de Misaki comenzó a despertarla.

Ella por su parte, al parecer no quería regresar del mundo de los sueños ya que se dio vuelta y se abrazó a Takumi acomodándose más para poder seguir descansando.

- Misa, despierta…- Le dijo volviendo a besar su frente.

-Déjame descansar…-

Suspiró resignado, verla así tan entregada y disfrutando de su descanso lo hizo desistir de despertarla. Así que se fue a dar un baño y luego intentaría despertar a su pequeña para que lo ayude a preparar el desayuno, o mejor dicho para que lo pidieran juntos.

Cuando regresó a la habitación, Misaki estaba ya despierta pero continuaba en su cama pensativa mirando hacia el techo.

-¡Buenos días mami!- Saludó su pequeña hija saltando enérgicamente a la cama con su madre y dejando a su padre atrás.

-Buenos días bebé-. Saludó alegre de ver a su pequeña.

-¡No soy una bebé!- Le reprochó haciendo un puchero.

Misaki acarició su carita y le dijo mirándola con ternura. –Tú siempre serás mi bebé-.

-De acuerdo-. Asentía casi por compromiso.

Y mientras que madre e hija continuaban dándose mimos en la cama, Takumi se acercaba con cuidado con el gran desayuno que en conjunto con su pequeña habían ordenado.

-Veo que al fin despiertas-. Le sonrió sensualmente haciendo que Misaki se sonrojara furiosamente.

-Por… por supuesto que sí ¿no pensabas que iba a dormir todo el día o sí?-

- Pues…-

-¿Alguien desayunará con nosotros?- Le preguntó antes de que contestara con alguno de sus mordaces comentarios que de seguro le traerían más color a sus ya sonrojadas mejillas.

-Solo nosotros tres ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Vienes con esa mesita llena de comida… es demasiado ¿no lo crees?-

-Pero nuestra pequeña quería comer cosas deliciosas. Esas fueron sus palabras y eso fue lo que ordenó-. Terminó por decir encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia.

-¡Ai! ¿Por qué pediste tanta comida? Bien sabes que no comerás ni siquiera un plato de todo lo que ordenaste…-

-Pero… papi me dijo que podía pedir todo lo que yo quisiera-. Dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

-Misa-chan, no la regañes. La pequeña Ai hoy puede y hará lo que quiera después de todo… no la he visto por mucho tiempo-.

Misaki resopló resignada, no le podía impedir que malcriara a su hija al menos por ese día pero después… ya hablaría de los límites de la princesita de ojos verdes. Ya que s0i no se la educaba correctamente sería una niña muy malcriada y eso no estaría bien.

-Ai… de acuerdo ya deja de llorar, hoy será tu papá quién se hará cargo de ti. Así que harás lo que él te diga-. Y eso hizo su efecto, las lágrimas de la pequeña desaparecieron mucho antes de caer.

-¡Viva!- Gritó entusiasmada. – Papi ¿podemos ir por unas muñequitas?-

-De acuerdo pero primero tenemos que tratar un asunto importante, luego de eso… compraremos tus juguetes y nos iremos finalmente a casa-.

Misaki suspiró resignada, empezaba a sospechar que Takumi sería aun más consentidor que Hinata, lo cual era demasiado si se tiene en cuenta que su amigo le permitía cada capricho y antojo a la niña. Le restó importancia por el momento y comenzó a desayunar, había demasiada comida y cosas deliciosas como para desperdiciarlas.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Una vez listos, Takumi, Misaki e inclusive Ai partieron a las oficinas centrales del Banco Walker. Su resolución era inquebrantable pero se notaba nervioso o más bien ansioso. Pero era comprensible, después de todo había pasado mucho tiempo bajo el yugo de su desagradable abuelo.

Muchos de los empleados se sorprendieron al ver al joven Walker entrar a las oficinas acompañado de la abogada que solo dos días atrás había llegado a pedir una cita con el presidente y al no conseguirlo había irrumpido en su oficina principal. Sin embargo nadie emitió un solo comentario al respecto, todos valoraban sus empleos.

El joven matrimonio por su parte continuaba camino a la oficina en la que Takumi aseguraba se encontraba su abuelo pero al llegar se sorprendió al no encontrar a nadie esperando por él.

Dio unos pasos en la oficina y se sentó en la silla que ocupaba como presidente y les pidió a sus dos chicas que se pusieran cómodas, entonces tomó el teléfono y marcó a la mansión.

-Buenos días Cedric, en donde se encuentra Thomas Walker-. El mayordomo le contestó algo que Misaki no pudo escuchar con claridad pero sonaba como si estuviese muy nervioso. Luego de eso, Takumi terminó la llamada e inmediatamente la puerta de la presidencia se abrió con brusquedad.

-Por fin te dignas a aparecer malagradecido-. Rugió con furia una voz grave y altanera. –No sé qué estupideces tienes en tu mente pero no pienses que te irás de aquí-.

Tanto Takumi como Misaki e inclusive la pequeña Ai permanecieron en perfecto silencio ante la demandante voz. No esperaban que luego de esa llamada entrara como un demonio Thomas Walker acompañado de una furiosa Rose.

-Veo que has venido acompañado-. Le comentó Takumi tranquilamente haciendo que el anciano se enfureciera aun más.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- Acto seguido; intentó darle un golpe que Takumi esquivó con gracia.

-No creas que podrás someterme como antes, no pienses que soy el mismo al que podías dominar a tu antojo-. Por primera vez, la voz de Takumi sonaba letal, tanto que hasta a Misaki le pareció irreconocible.

-¿Quién diablos eres para dirigirte de esa manera hacia mí?- Intentó contener ese miedo que sintió ante la mirada y la voz de su nieto.

-Simplemente soy un ser humano al que le has impedido la felicidad y la libertad por tu egoísmo y orgullo a la sangre pura. Pero eso acaba aquí y ahora. Ni tu ni nadie impedirá que me marche de aquí con mi familia-.

-¿Y piensas que permitiré eso?- Sonrió confiado tanto que de la rabia que tenía no vio a Misaki ni a la niña.

-¿Y usted piensa que puede impedir tal cosa?- Desafió Misaki enfurecida por la actitud del aristócrata anciano. -¿Cómo se atreve a amenazarlo?-

El hombre se sobresaltó por la altanería con la que le estaban hablando, jamás en su vida se habían dirigido de esa manera hacia él. Era algo nuevo y lo detestaba. Frunciendo el ceño, buscó con la mirada a la dueña de esa voz tan firme y cálida a la vez, pero que lo había irritado tanto.

Y sin querer sorprenderse se encontró con unos ojos furiosos color ámbar que lo dejaron perplejo y sin habla. Sí, los conocía a la perfección y fueron esos ojos que muchas molestias le estaban causando desde hacía ya más o menos cinco años.

-Así que estás aquí… Esto sí que es una sorpresa-.

-No veo la razón para que lo sea. Había venido principalmente a hacer una importante transacción. Sin embargo, me he reunido con la persona más importante en mi vida y no me iré de aquí sin él-. Lo desafió nuevamente.

El anciano hizo caso omiso a su desafío pero puso especial atención a eso de la transacción. – ¿Y se puede saber qué clase de transacción es la que pretendes realizar en mi banco?-

-No pretendo, sino que ya lo he hecho. Mi padre había dejado una cuenta para que en un futuro reclamara la herencia, que confieso desconocía hasta hace algunos años. Y cuando por fin la obtengo resulta ser la mayor fortuna de Japón-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Quiere decir que la mayor fortuna invertida y depositada en los bancos Walker desde Japón le pertenece a Takumi Usui, ya que al ser mi esposo automáticamente pasa a ser una de las personas más poderosas de Japón y el mundo entero-.

-Con que era verdad que te has burlado de mí. ¡Maldito!- Gritó agitado.

-¡Y aún si fuera la persona más pobre de este mundo ni usted ni nadie tiene el derecho de retenerlo en contra de su voluntad!-

Takumi estaba conmovido por las palabras de Misaki, no solo lo estaba defendiendo con uñas y dientes sino que si no la detenía podría llegar a lesionar al anciano. Jamás la había visto tan furiosa como en ese momento.

-Tranquila Misaki-. Dándole un dulce beso en la frente y abrazándola posesivamente, Takumi se puso entre medio de ella y su abuelo. – No me interesa si quieres que me quede o no. Esta es una decisión tomada y ni tú ni nadie lo va a impedir. Mucho menos tú Rose, no sé quién diablos piensas que eres. Desde un primer momento te dije que no quería saber nada de ti… más aun cuando sabías que yo estaba enamorado de otra persona-.

Pero a pesar de su explicación, Thomas no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados. Nadie hacía lo contrario a su voluntad y ese chiquillo mucho menos. –Tú no te irás a ninguna parte, te quedarás aquí atendiendo los asuntos de esta familia, aunque no seas más que un bastardo-.

En ese momento un golpe sonó en la oficina.

-El único bastardo es usted. Jamás vuelva a decir una cosa así de él. El es más persona que usted y mucho mejor que los demás. Así que lávese la boca antes de insultar a mi esposo-.

-Es cierto, no diga cosas malas de mi papi-.

Y ahí fue cuando todos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la niña.

-¿Quién demonios es esta niña?-

-Ningún demonio… cuidado como te diriges a mi hija Thomas-. Al parecer el hombre no se daba cuenta con quién se estaba metiendo ya que la reacción inmediata de Takumi fue agarrar a su abuelo del traje con más fuerza de la debida.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Cómo te atreves a siquiera tocarme?-

-Puedes decir y hacer cualquier cosa conmigo, puedes humillarme como ya lo has hecho, incluso mandar a golpearme pero con mi hija jamás te metas. Ni con ella ni con Misaki-.

-¡Maldito! ¿Cómo te atreves? He hecho eso y más y ni tu ni una mocosa se interpondrán en mis planes ¿lo comprendes? Así como le pasó al inepto de tu padre por haberse atrevido a enamorarse de mi estúpida hija, así como murió morirá cualquiera que se interponga en mis planes ¿lo has comprendido bastardo?-

Takumi no podía más con la indignación y la furia que tenía. Sabía todo lo que su abuelo había hecho pero ahí a que lo admitiera abiertamente lo había dejado completamente enfurecido más de la forma en la que el viejo se había referido a sus padres.

Sus intenciones eran claras, haría pagar a ese anciano decrépito y psicópata en ese mismo instante. Y aunque Misaki tenía las mismas intenciones asesinas que su esposo era un poco más fría e inteligente.

-Detente en este momento Takumi-. Dijo casi gritando al ver como su esposo se lanzaba a asesinar a su abuelo materno. –El sujeto está perdido, vámonos de aquí-.

Takumi no estaba comprendiendo lo que Misaki decía por lo tanto se rehusaba a cooperar. – No puedo creer que quieras dejar que este hombre se salga con la suya Misaki-.

Misaki sonrió con sorna, con esa mirada y sonrisa siniestra (que en la preparatoria y actualmente en el mundo de la abogacía) hacía que todos comenzaran a sudar frío hasta el mismo Takumi. – ¿Y quién dijo que voy a dejar que se salga con la suya?-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir niña estúpida?-

Misaki seguía sonriendo y en eso sacó una pequeña cámara que estaba oculta en uno de los botones de su blusa. Solo que los presentes en la oficina no comprendían que era lo que la joven abogada sostenía en la mano.

-¿Estúpida? No precisamente, verás Thomas Walker esta es una cámara y acaba de cumplir la función a la cual fue traída. Acabas de declararte culpable de todo y…-

Misaki no pudo terminar de hablar porque una fuerte bofetada le había sido propinada por Thomas que estaba fuera de sí. Pero de inmediato media docena de policías irrumpieron en el lugar.

-¡Mami!- Gritó Ai corriendo al lado de su madre solo para ser tomada en los fuertes y protectores brazos de Takumi. Si no tomaba a la niña en brazos cometería un asesinato.

-¿Qué demonios significa esto?- Gritó ya fuera de control el decadente magnate banquero.

-Queda usted arrestado Thomas Walker, tiene derecho a guardar silencio y a una llamada en cuanto lleguemos al departamento-.

-¿Cómo se atreven? ¿Acaso perdieron la cabeza, no saben quién soy?-

-Todo lo que hable será dicho en su contra-.

Los policías ignoraban todo lo que Thomas decía. Tanto que cuando quisieron ponerle las esposas el sujeto en cuestión comenzó a desesperarse y a gritar incoherencias y amenazas. Misaki aun sabiendo que no debía decidió intervenir tomándolo fuertemente del cuello del traje que estaba usando.

-Escúchame bien, cuando salgas de aquí espero que estés preparado para el infierno que te espera. No solo irás a la cárcel sino que perderás todo lo que tienes y yo personalmente me encargaré de eso. Tengo todas las pruebas necesarias para lograrlo…-

Thomas no esperó más y le arrebató de inmediato la pequeña cámara espía.

-Esto no me hará mira como queda tu asquerosa trampa mujerzuela-. Tiró la cámara al suelo y la pisó destrozándola por completo. Misaki solo sonrió con maldad y contento, haciéndole un gesto a los policías que lo dejaran hacer puesto que de todas maneras estaba acabado.

-Que gracioso eres, como te decía no solo perderás todo, sino que la gente no será engañada más por ti. Todos, absolutamente todos saben en este momento la clase de persona que eres ya que tu pequeña declaración y espectáculo que estás dando acaba de verse en cada programa de noticias del mundo. Pueden llevárselo-. Ordenó con calma a la policía. El hombre mayor enfurecido no dejaba de gritar e intentar detener su arresto. Misaki habló de nuevo con una voz llena de triunfo.

–Apropósito Thomas, eso solo era una cámara de juguete de los juegos de espía de mi hija. La verdadera cámara está aquí-.

Le dijo mostrando una sonrisa de par en par y revelando un objeto idéntico al anterior pero el que continuaba filmando el bochorno del que alguna vez fue un aristócrata muy respetado. Continuando con sus gritos y amenazas Thomas Walker fue sacado de su banco arrestado y humillado a nivel mundial.

Una vez fuera del edificio, los medios de comunicación continuaron filmando la caída del magnate banquero ya que Misaki, muy astuta, decidió transmitir en todos los canales de televisión la clase de persona que manejaba los bancos Walker.

Las semanas siguientes al abrupto final de Sir Thomas Walker fueron bastantes ajetreadas; volver a Japón había pasado completamente a segundo plano ya que gracias a las acciones de Misaki, ese malvado hombre por fin podría ser juzgado y Takumi recibiría lo que era suyo por derecho, aunque a él poco le importara.

El juicio fue un evento mundial, el escándalo en que ese banco mundial estaba involucrado mantenía en vilo a miles de personas que dependían de esa entidad. Además de quedar en vergüenza nacional al serle revocado el título de Sir, Thomas fue además despojado de todos sus bienes ya que Misaki y su selecto equipo de abogados habían logrado que todas sus posesiones fueran puestas en titularidad de Takumi Walker Usui para así poder damnificarlo por todos los daños causados a él y a sus padres. Fue así que ex -Sir Thomas fue recluido a prisión perpetua en castigo a todas sus fechorías. Ni siquiera el intentar defenderse con que lo habían engañado para poder quedarse con su fortuna lo había podido ayudar.

_**Continuará…. **_

**:.**

Hola… después de mucho tiempo vuelvo con este capi. Sé que dije que sería el último pero…me quedan unos asuntos pendientes.

Había escrito todo el capítulo, final incluído pero formatearon mi pc de escritorio y solo se salvó la mitad del capi (que tenía guardado gracias Kami en mi laptop) Eso me bajoneó bastante y causó que dejara de escribir por un tiempo, también estoy trabajando y me mudé... pero eso no es excusa.

Gente bella, si veo que sigue interesándoles la historia voy a terminarla esta semana y continuar con otros proyectos.

Muchos besos y abrazos y lamento muchísimo la demora. Pero esta historia SERÁ FINALIZADA.

Sele! =)

PD: Muchas gracias a: _**Liax-ws**__** , Arehandora, **__**SunnyBunnyFunny**__**, amy249, Misausui1244 , mattinacm **__**Hayatotakumi**__** , barby –chan, Ahome23, kaihiwatari, **__**YachiChan**__**, Andrea, **__** , Alajandra, **__**ichigo uchiiha**_


	21. Brillante Futuro

**Disclaimer: **Kaichō wa Maid-sama! No me pertenece; pertenece a **Hiro Fujiwara**. Yo solo voy a jugar con sus hermosos personajes, sin pedir dinero por ello.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0- cambio de escena.

**Capítulo 21**

Una vez terminado el drama del juicio y luego de una muy delicada conferencia de prensa, Takumi volvió a poner en alto en nombre del banco Walker o al menos lo intentó lo mejor que pudo despejando dudas y asegurando el bienestar de los trabajadores y las inversiones. Fue una tarea muy complicada dado la gravedad del asunto pero al ser justamente él quien hablara en defensa de la institución y luego de responder hasta las preguntas más tontas la gente nuevamente decidió continuar con sus inversiones y trabajos aunque sea por un tiempo para probar la veracidad de las palabras del joven multimillonario.

Había decidido que no quería tener nada que ver con el banco ya que sentía que seguía atándolo de manera permanente a su familia materna. Sin embargo, no podía deshacerse de esa entidad porque mucha gente estaba involucrada, por lo que hablando con su abogada y esposa acordaron que se haría cargo desde Japón del banco por lo menos por un año, dejando a cargo a un competente vicepresidente. Luego de eso cuando por fin se estabilizara todo vendería sus acciones de la empresa y se olvidaría de todo. El quería seguir siendo chef, esta vez de tiempo completo.

Suspiró cansinamente, por un lado terminaba de completar una etapa extremadamente difícil y dolorosa de su vida. Parecía mentira, una novela o un drama tan complicado digno de una película pero no, lamentablemente era la realidad, su muy dura y cruel realidad. Su abuelo, ese maldito viejo… le había dicho en su cara sin remordimientos, sin culpas y hasta con cruel satisfacción que había asesinado a sangre fría a su padre. Sinceramente no podía entender su grado de maldad, era parte de su familia y su padre ¡Por todos los cielos!

Pero por otro lado, su pasado dejaría de perseguirlo, había conseguido desprenderse de las desagradables mentiras y manipulaciones de su abuelo. Había recuperado la paz que había perdido y por primera vez se sentía completo. Su abuelo ahora sería juzgado y su castigo será la reclusión perpetua. Con eso, sabía que no reviviría a su padre ni a su madre, pero al menos ese malvado hombre no seguiría destrozando vidas.

Pero lo que más felicidad le daba era que ahora podría tener una familia. Nadie más le diría que hacer, nadie más lo encerraría ni controlaría como una marioneta… nadie más lo torturaría… se sentía por fin libre.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Un mes y medio sin ver a Hinata se había hecho una eternidad para la pequeña Ai a pesar de que prácticamente hablaba con el todos los días y por prolongadas horas. Así que cuando por fin sus padres le dijeron que ya podían regresar a Tokio estaba más que eufórica.

-Ai debes tranquilizarte, ya estamos por subir al avión. Sabes bien que es un viaje largo y debes estar tranquila-.

-Pero mami, es que extraño a papi Hinata-.

-Pero mientras más ansiosa estés más largo se te hará el viaje pequeña-.

-Mmmm tienen razón papi y mami. Ai se portará lo mejor que pueda-.

Misaki y Takumi se miraron y sonrieron encantados. La pequeña era muy obediente y usualmente pensaba el doble antes de realizar cualquier opción. Por eso cuando les pregunto a sus padres… -¿Cuál será nuestra casa ahora?- Ambos no supieron bien que contestar. Hasta que Misaki dijo.

-Iremos a una nueva casa, así la casa en la que vivíamos antes queda solo para ti y para Hinata mientras decide qué hacer con ella-. Misaki suponía que conservaría la mansión puesto Hinata le tenía mucho cariño y le traía recuerdos de tiempos felices con sus propios padres. Pero ¿mientras tanto a dónde irían? Seguramente a un hotel ya que no podían ir con Hinata era demasiado.

-Yo tengo una casa para ir, pero es pequeña y no es del todo casa pequeña, es más bien un departamento-.

-Si quiero, quiero-.

-¿Takumi te refieres al departamento que tenías en ese entonces?-

-Sí-. Respondió el contento mientras que los tres abordaban el avión.

-Pero es pequeño, para los tres-.

-Misaki Todo el edificio me pertenece-.

-Ah…- Fue lo único que atino a decir ya que nunca imaginó que poseía el edificio.

-No te preocupes el dúplex que decidí ocupar estaba deshabitado así que hasta que encontremos la casa de nuestros sueños podremos vivir ahí cómodamente-.

-Me parece fantástico-.

-¡Viva, viva!-

Y con eso partieron rumbo a Japón.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Casi un día después cuando pisaron suelo Nipón, la noticia de que la flamante pareja regresaba se había filtrado y cómo ya se lo imaginaba Misaki y se lo había hecho entender a su familia estaban preparados para el asecho. Una vez realizados los controles de ingreso al país. Misaki realizo un par de llamadas y se dispusieron a ir al edificio de Takumi.

Los fotógrafos enloquecieron al verlos llegar y los seguían empedernidos, Ai quién estaba demasiado agotada se asustó un poco y comenzó a llorar en los brazos de su padre quién miraba con el ceño fruncido a la decena de camarógrafos que los rodeaban.

Y fue en ese momento que Misaki habló como antaño.

-¡Aléjense de aquí o demandaré a cada uno de ustedes!- El aura demoníaca que emanaba era tal que algunos retrocedieron asustados más por el carácter de la mujer que al de su amenaza.

-Misaki-san, Misaki-san no creo que pueda demandarnos a cada uno de nosotros-. Dijo un joven paparazi irritando a Misaki que tomó su propio teléfono celular y sacó dos imágenes a la acosadora prensa.

-Con esto podré tenlo por seguro, están estorbando. Con esto, -dijo al ver que algunos seguían sin moverse- me encargaré de saber sus identidades y hasta el más mínimo detalle y cuando lo haga, los demandaré por acoso. Ahora con permiso están estresando mucho a mi hija-.

Y sin más el grupo de periodista y aficionados huyeron despavoridos al comprobar que Misaki, la abogada endemoniada hablaba muy en serio. Si algo que la gente sabía era que lo que ella detestaba mucho más que la injusticia era que molestaran a su pequeña y consentida hija.

-¡Cielos! Eso sí que fue bastante aterrador… -

-¡PAPI!- Salió gritando la pequeña al reconocer esa melosa voz tan conocida y adorada por ella.

-¡Que alegría verte hime-chan! Papi te ha extrañado mucho, mucho-.

-¡Tu no cambias!- Corrió Misaki a darle un abrazo a su amigo, que dicho sea de paso se veía espléndido. –

-¿Cómo has estado Sanshita-kun?- Saludó Takumi riendo.

-Muy bien, debo decir Usui-. Y le extendió la mano a su ex- rival y ahora compadre.

El ambiente entre ellos era uno tan diferente al que habían sentido un mes atrás que Misaki no cabía de la felicidad. Había supuesto que el reencuentro sería tenso y con mucho dolor para Hinata que se sorprendió gratamente en descubrir que el joven aparentaba estar en muy buen estado anímico.

Aun con Ai en brazos, Hinata dijo. – Cielos, la prensa no ha parado de entrometerse, verán Misaki… eres un demonio de mujer por haberme dejado por este multimillonario y guapo banquero-.

Misaki rió forzadamente y miró a su esposo pero éste estaba que se moría por reír a carcajadas. Takumi estaba feliz que Hinata no sufriera.

-Y tú Takumi, (por ser guapo) terminarás sufriendo horrores por ella. En cambio yo soy un ángel que todos esperan que encuentre el verdadero y dulce amor y olvide a ese demonio-. Dicho eso rompieron los tres en carcajadas. Les había dado un par de revistas semanales y estaban viendo variados puntos de vista…

-Los demandaré-. Dijo gruñendo entre dientes Misaki.

-No les des importancia, ya desmentí todo y ahora solo esperan tu versión. No olvides decir que nos divorciamos porque por lo demás sería demasiado engorroso explicar todo el tema-.

-Si es cierto relájate-. Le sugirió también su marido.

-De acuerdo-. Se conformó saliendo del aeropuerto. – ¿Oye tienes todo listo?-

-Por supuesto, llevo esperando mucho este momento, a partir de mañana todo será diferente-. Acomodó a Ai que se estaba quedando dormida en sus brazos y continuó. – Afortunadamente logré sacar a tu madre y a Suzuna de las garras de mi tío, están bien protegidas y hasta el veredicto final no las dejaremos sin custodia. Pero bueno, mañana nos veremos. Ahora si todo está bien me gustaría llevarme a la niña-.

-Por supuesto, ella dijo que tú le habías prometido ir de compras con ella y también a comer. Así que no hay inconvenientes. Nos encontraremos en casa mañana y luego partiremos a la corte-.

Ambos le dieron un beso a su hija, la pequeña entre dormida los saludó y les dijo hasta mañana, entonces Hinata se llevó felizmente a Ai y Misaki y Takumi partieron en dirección opuesta.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Cuando la feliz pareja llegó al edificio. Misaki tuvo muchos recuerdos buenos y malos pero a pesar de eso dio un suspiro de contento.

-Te veo alegre- le dijo melosamente su esposo.

-Es que… soy inmensamente feliz-. Miró el bello ascensor y como los números pasaban hasta llegar al último piso y sonrió cuando salieron de él.

-¿Qué te parece?-

-¿Qué me parece? ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Es genial!- En lo que a mí respecta hemos encontrado nuestro hogar-.

-Estuve pensando que creo que esto es lo mejor, no es demasiado ostentoso pero es muy elegante y refinado, además que es muy espacioso y contamos con un pequeño jardín. A este piso solo podemos subir nosotros y la gente que venga a visitarnos. Por lo demás solo se puede ingresar aquí con una clave en el elevador que solo yo y otra persona de confianza sabe y en unos minutos tú también sabrás-. Suspiró contento.

-Coincido contigo, es inmenso, yo no lo describiría como poco ostentoso pero es muy grande. No me imaginé que fuera tan increíble-.

-Siempre lo fue. Mi primer escape a la libertad fue aquí pero lo tomé como una burla puesto que era demasiado para mí así que me mudé al de varios pisos más abajo porque era el más adecuado. Ahora creo que sí ha llegado el momento de habitarlo como la familia que somos-.

-Espera que Ai lo vea le encantará-. Comenzó a caminar por el lugar, subió las escaleras vio los cinco dormitorios todos en suit perfectamente pulcros y decorados un hermoso playroom y lo más importante… todas sus pertenencias. -¿Cómo es posible que estén nuestras cosas aquí?- Señaló las cosas de Ai y de ella, primero en la habitación que sería de la niña y luego en la suya.

-Es que le dije a Sanshita que viniera a hacer de decorador, como dijo que quería ayudarme a acondicionar el lugar de su pequeña no me quedó más remedio que ordenar que lo dejaran pasar y le di la clave del asesor-.

-Eres increíble, con razón no le sorprendió que no le dijeras la dirección de la casa, sabía porque ya había estado aquí-.

-Sí lo soy…-

-De acuerdo, nuestro equipaje quedó en la sala, debería bajar a organizar todo pero estoy agotada, tal vez una pequeña siesta y luego lo haga…-

-Oh no… eso no será posible… verás Misa-chan… -dijo acercándose depredadoramente-, ha pasado un día… y la verdad es que te he extrañado mucho…- Diciendo eso la puerta de la amplia habitación se cerró y no volvió abrirse hasta el otro día muy temprano en la mañana.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Luego de desayunar, Hinata había llegado con la niña que venía radiante de felicidad, pero aunque lamentara tener que llevar a su pequeña a la corte, no podía ser de otra manera ya que no tenían con quién dejarla y Takumi no pensaba perderse el juicio de quién había ocasionado graves estragos en la vida de su esposa.

Llegaron más temprano de lo que realmente necesitaban pero en ese momento Misaki se terminó de poner al día con el seguimiento del caso y sonrió con maldad. Lo tenía a falta de otra exclamación más práctica y justa "Agarrado de las pelotas"

El atrapar a su padrastro no había sido tan fácil como espero. Había logrado darle una buena tunda a su madre y había intentado huir como vil rata y canalla que era pero afortunadamente él y su inescrupuloso abuelo habían sido detenidos sin posibilidad de salir bajo fianza. Eso la alegró muchísimo y solo esperaba que se pudrieran en la cárcel. Pero no en una cárcel VIP como ellos suponían, se había encargado expresamente que su equipo pidiera cárcel común para los dos. Y así sería.

Misaki había trabajado arduamente antes del encarcelamiento de Thomas y solo le había faltado nada para concluir con las pruebas y testigos para lograr su cometido pero como se había demorado por el otro juicio dejó todo en manos de Hinata y el resto de las abogadas de confianza de Misaki. El juicio había durado todo un mes y la sentencia sería dictada ese mismo día, ella no podía estar más orgullosa de su equipo y Hinata.

Una vez en estrado, y pasado más de una hora entre la lectura de cargos, interrupciones y los paparazi dando vueltas en la sala. Cuando el juez leyó la sentencia, Misaki finalmente lloró de felicidad y por primera vez le dedicó desde el fondo de su corazón a su padre su victoria en el caso.

A Nobuhiro Shintani le habían dictado cadena perpetua por todos los crímenes cometidos por confabulación y apropiación de bienes. El hombre bufó de rabia gritó tanto y maldijo que antes de que dictaran la condena a el abuelo de Misaki lo habían tenido que llevar arrastrando directamente a prisión donde sería tratado como la rata que era.

Al abuelo, lo condenaron con veinte años lo cual resultaba casi como reclusión perpetua puesto que estaba tan viejo que no esperaba que viviera para salir de prisión. Todos sus bienes pasaron a nombre de Minako Ayuzawa Fujiwara. Quién al finalizar la sentencia apareció en la sala con Suzuna en brazos rebozando de felicidad.

Finalmente todo había acabado, ya no había más secretos, ahora todos podían disfrutar de las familias plenas que tenían. Minako tenía a Suzuna y ahora también podía abrazar libremente a Misaki, a su nieta y por fin conocía a su hijo político. (Las revistas no le hacen justicia a lo guapo que es) Había dicho.

Hinata tenía a Ai y estaba demasiado feliz como para por el momento buscar otro tipo de felicidad. Era fiel creyente que la felicidad en el amor le llegaría cuando menos lo esperaba y estaba perfectamente bien así.

Y ellos…

Los que más habían sufrido en esta historia llena de secretos estaban por fin libres del pasado…

Felices y más unidos que nunca… para disfrutar el presente, mirar el pasado sin remordimientos y mirar hacia un futuro muy brillante lleno de mucho amor y prosperidad.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0

_**Cinco años más tarde… **_

-¿Papi puedes parar de comer así? Engordarás si sigues a ese ritmo-.

-Es que no puedo evitarlo-.

-Sanshita-kun… Creo que me veré obligado en traerte solo cosas dietéticas. Ai no se equivoca-.

-Lo siento Usui creo que los antojos los he sufrido yo… y tu preparas solo exquisiteces así que… ¡Aliméntame!-

-Y ahora que quieres Hinata ya te has comido más de dos pasteles tú solo-

-Misaki-chan…- Puso rostro de circunstancia y próximo acto atino a sollozar.

-Cielo… estás poniéndote histérico de nuevo-.

-Sakura-. La miró dolido. – Tú estás perfecta y sabes bien que puedo comer muchísimo sin engordar-. Hinata estaba a punto de ser padre biológico por primera vez y pareciera que el embarazo de su esposa Sakura lo estaba sufriendo el, al igual que le pasó con Misaki.

Finalmente Hinata había encontrado el amor verdadero y ya llevaban más de dos años de relación con su antigua compañera de secundaria y gran amiga de Misaki. Al parecer se reencontraron cuando Hinata estaba por ir al cine una noche y a partir de entonces fueron inseparables y ahora sus lazos serían mucho más fuertes con la llegada de su hijo Gohan… Sakura le permitió el nombre porque se había puesto a llorar que le gustaba mucho el arroz y que ese nombre era perfecto para el niño que nacería en pocas semanas.

-Ahhh Usui no tiene caso. Tráeme una tarta de fresa-.

-No sé cómo puedes comer tanto en verdad-. Le dijo restándole importancia. De hecho no le podía decir que no a su mejor y regular cliente.

-Espera a tener otro hijo y ver si me entiendes-.

- Mami no se lo ha dicho todavía-. Dijo riendo la bella Ai de casi once años.

Misaki se sonrojó y miró de reojo a Takumi que se le había caído el plato de golpe.

-Ai-chan… -. Le espetó Misaki sonrojada. La niña rió divertidísima.

-Eres muy astuta Misa-chan… -

-No empieces con eso…. Están todos mirándonos alien pervertido-.

-Sí, sí que lo eres… ¿Cuándo me dirías el pequeño secreto?-

-No era un secreto baka Usui…- Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró ceñuda.

-Pero yo no lo sabía… en fin-.

Y como quién no quiere la cosa tomó a su esposa al estilo princesa y salió caminando lentamente.

-Sanshita, Ai quedan a cargo del restaurante. Ai-chan asegúrate que no se devore todo. Y tu Sanshita vigila el local por mí-. Padre adoptivo e hija saludaban sonrientes a la feliz pareja mientras que Sakura se tocaba el abultado vientre y sonreía mientras que una pequeña gota le resbalaba por la sien.

-¡Bájame pervertido! ¿A dónde me llevas? Nos están viendo todos… ¿Cuál será mi credibilidad si vamos por la calle así?-

-No te preocupes Misa-chan… ya tu aura demoniaca les recordará tu credibilidad… Por el momento…iremos a festejar a mi estilo la grata noticia que me has dado-. Le dijo desbordado de felicidad pero sin perder su toque hentai, ya que le estaba acariciando la pierna de una manera más que sugerente pero bueno…ella estaba acostumbrada a su forma de ser.

-Baka Takumi…-.

-Yo también te adoro Misaki-

Sin más se dejó cargar… ante la mirada atónita de los peatones que los veían avanzar por la vereda. Le quedaban unas cuantas calles más hasta su residencia así que solo se dejó cargar mientras aspiraba su esencia tan varonil que la volvía loca y que tanto amaba.

-Te amo Takumi, aunque sigas igual de pervertido que siempre-.

Takumi sonrió inflado de tanta felicidad y continuo caminando… hasta llegar a su hogar en donde no pararía de hacerle el amor a su dulce esposa.

**FIN**

¡Hola gente!

Sí…

Tardé lo sé, lo siento pero dije que la historia sería finalizada y acá está.

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirla. Este es mi primer fic multichapter fuera del fandom de Inuyasha y la verdad que fue un desafío muy interesante.

Así que… wow, que raro decir que terminó…

Pero volveré con otra historia…

Si les gustó voy a volver con otra de Misaki y Takumi para ustedes… ya nos leeremos de nuevo.

Por el momento me despido y agradezco a todos los que leyeron principalmente, a los que me dejaron sus reviews para que finalizara la historia y en el trascurso del fic y finalmente a todos los que dejaron las alertas y favoritos.

Muchas, muchas gracias.

Saludos especiales a: amy249, Aiteku Kom shi, Au, , Peace and Love 27, kaihiwatari14 , Hika-chan, Kuroneko, YUGEIMI, Sophie, Tadashi y dos anónimos más que no tenían nombre.

Muchas Gracias. Nos leemos pronto.

Sele.


End file.
